One piece version drabbles
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: Vous voulez perdre quelques minutes de votre vie? Lisez ces drabbles, c'est la solution. Une majorité des personnage de One Piece y passeront/commandes acceptées/Drabble en ligne Luffy / Hancock : Miroir
1. Zoro: On mange!

Voici le premier drabble d'une longue série qui s'allongera.

Le premier à passer au fourneaux est Zoro notre marino préféré accompagné par son rival depuis la formation des Mugiwaras. J'ai nommé Sanji!

Droits d'auteur: One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei.

Titre du drabble: On mange!

Nombre de mots: 100

Personnage principal: Zoro le chasseur de pirate et second des Mugiwara

Personnage secondaire: Sanji le jambe noire et cuisinière des Mugiwara

Lieu: Vigie du Sunny

Quand: Après les deux ans d'ellipse.

Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster une petit reviews.

* * *

**On mange!**

Le sabreur des mugiwara fesait sa séance de sport journalière, une bouteille de saké vide à ses côté dans la vigie. Les haltères tombèrent au sol en laissant un coup. Franky n'allait pas être content, mais ça il s'en foutait.

Des bruits de pas montèrent les marches et la trappe s'ouvrit.

Il ne se tourna même pas, car il savait qui oserait le déranger à cette heure tardive.

**-On mange sabreur du dimanche.**

**-Tu te fais du soucis pour moi Love Cook ?**

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur le visage du second.

-**Va te faire Marino!**

* * *

Voilà mon premier drabble ( protégée par Bepo)ne tirez pas, j'ai nounours en otage.

Bepo: Désolé.

Je le relâcherais si j'ai au moins une innocente reviews.


	2. Nami : Tâches d'encre

~Nami~

Tâches d'encre.

Titre : Tâches d'encre

Droits d'auteur : One piece ne m'appartient pas...encore mouahaha !

Nombre de mots : 100. Ben oui , c'est un drabble !

Personnage principal : Nami

Personnage secondaire : Luffy

Lieu : Sunny

Moment : Juste après l'arc Punk Hazard

Avis : Avec plaisir.

La rousse s'était enfermée dans sa cabine afin d'être tranquille. Elle travaillait sur sa nouvelle carte , celle de Punk Hazard. Elle était sur celle-ci depuis deux heures. Une mandarine comme en-cas à sa droite et un pot d'encre à gauche.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un chapeau de paille.

\- **Nami !**

Une veine apparut sur sa tempe.

**_Quoi ?!**

Furieuse que son capitaine la dérange, elle l'envoya dire bonjour au mur avec un coup de poing.

Sans le vouloir, elle renversa l'encre sur sa carte.

-**SORS ! LUFFY !**

Elle recommenca son boulot.


	3. Brook: Sous-vêtements

~ ~ Brook

Sous-vêtements

Titre : Sous-vêtements

Mots : 100

Personnage principal : Brook le pervers

Personnages secondaires Sanji le deuxième pervers et Nami en rogne

Droits d'auteur One Piece appartient au grand Eiichiro Oda

Lieu : Sunny

Moment : Après Thriller Barks

Avis : Je les attends avec impatience.

Merci pour les avis de mes deux derniers drabbles. Ils me touchent beaucoup et je suis contente que vous riez et passez un bon moment à lire mes écrits.

Encore merci à pour leur avis:

-Juste-Moii pour ses deux avis sur les drabble 1 et 2

-LitlleFreedom : Je veillerais à faire attention aux fautes d'orthographes. Mais content que tu y retrouves les perso « d'origine »

\- Anna-chan 17 : Merci pour tes encouragement et courage pour avoir le courage de te connecter ^^

Sur ce bisous baveux et bonne lecture !

~ ~ Brook

Sous-vêtements

Il avançait à pas de loup vers la cabine des filles. L'excitation lui montait tout doucement à la tête. Il avait décidé de profiter du fait que les deux femmes de l'équipage bronzaient pour infilter leur cabine.

\- **Yohohoho!**

Une tête blonde apparut au fond du couloir.

**-Brook?**

**-Yohohoho ! Je vais voler les petites culottes de Nami.**

Des coeurs prirent la placent de ses yeux.

**-Je viens aussi!**

-**Yohohoho ! C'est le paradis !**

**-Je confirme.**

**-BROOK, SANJI ! Sortez d'ici tout de suite !**

Ils furent expulsés hors de la cabine avec deux grosses bosses chacun sur le crâne.

**-Bande de pervers !**

Voilà pour ce drabble j'ai eu l'idée de regrouper les deux pervers purs du Sunny. Alors vous aimez ?


	4. Le Sachi à lunettes

Bonjour ou bonsoir ou peut-être bonne nuit! Contente de vous voir ici. Si, si je suis heureuse de vous voir. Si vous vous faites chier, venez lire ce drabble. Je vous invite à lire les trois premier drabbles.

Sachi ~ ~

**Lunettes**

Titre : Lunettes

Nombres de mots: 100

Personnage principal : Sachi

Personnage secondaire : Penguin

Lieu : Dans la salle des machines des Heart's pirate ou où vous voulez dans le sous-marin

Moment : Comme vous voulez c'est vous qui décidez

Rating K+ : Rien de bien méchant

One Piece n'est pas à moi.

/!\ Pour ceux qui ne savent pas. Un Drabble c'est une histoire courte de pile cents mots.

* * *

Merci à :

Juste-Moii : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews elles m'encouragent et j'espère te revoir lors des prochains drabbles.

Ananymni : Regardes au dessus, j'ai expliqué ce que c'était ? J'espère que tu comprends mieux.

Merci ça me touche beaucoup que tu aimes lire mes drabbles.

*renifle* Où ça de la bière ?!

Ben oui , je suis toujours là XD

Sur ce, bisous baveux et bonne lecture.

* * *

** Lunettes**

Tout le monde connait le heart qui ne se séparait jamais de sa casquette et de ses lunettes.

Personne ne savait pourquoi il les mettait en permanence. Même Penguin l'ignorait.

\- Que caches tu derrière tes lunettes?

\- Mes yeux...

\- Je m'en doute , mais...pourquoi les cacher ?

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son front.

\- Pour ça.

\- Wouah!

Il remit ses lunettes.

\- Pauvre gars !

\- Comme tu dis.

Il soupira en repensant à ce jour.

\- Comment tu as fais ?

-Erreur de jeunesse.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il eut de son nakama. Penguin laissa son meilleur ami avec ses souvenirs sinistres.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi ? Si vous avez aimez et que vous voulez que je continue d'écrire des drabbles, donnez moi votre avis.


	5. Dadan: Maman?

Dadan ~ ~

Nous voici au 5e drabble. Toujours pour perdre du temps et toujours avec la même auteure. Eh oui, faudra continuer à me supporter.

Bref je remercie deux personnes pour leur reviews en espérant encore vous revoir sur ce drabble ci et sur d'autres. J'espère aussi voir de nouvelles têtes. Venez je ne mords pas...encore...

Ananimny : BBQ ?! Où ça ? *prend une échelle et regarde avec toi* Même le chien mange de saucisses !

Juste-moi : Merci et encore merci d'être là tout comme ananimny et ses délire qui n'on rien à voir XD bref. Où j'ai trouvé l'inspi pour Sachi ? C'est facile à la base c'était un drabble sur la cicatrice de Sabo, mais comme je ne l'aimais pas j'ai changé l'histoire pour Sachi toujours avec la même idée.

Sur ce bonne lecture et bisous baveux.

# Clem

* * *

Maman ?

Titre : Maman ?

Nombres de mots : 99 + 1

Personnage principal : Dadan

Personnages secondaires :Ace, Sabo et Luffy.

Lieu : Mont Corvo (East Blue)

Quand : Avant éllipse

* * *

Levant son poing vers les trois gamins en guise de menace. Dadan n'eut pas le temps de s'exclamer que Ace, Sabo et Luffy étaient dehors.

-**Revenez faire vos corvées ! Je vous loge pas pour du beurre !**

**-Shishishi ! A tout à l'heure.**

La rouquine se retenait de leur donner une bonne correction, car si ça revenait aux oreilles de Garp, elle était morte.

-**Ramenez à bouffer !**

**-Si Luffy ne mange rien.**

Elle les adorait ses gamins, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Ils étaient comme ses enfants.

* * *

Voilà le cinquième drabble sur un personnage sur lequel on n'écrit pas souvent. Je parie que le titre vous à intrigué , hein ? Petits curieux !

Commentaires?


	6. Kumacy: Tais-toi!

Me revoici avec un nouveau drabbles sur un personnage que l'on ne voit pas souvent. Je vous laisse la suprise.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écris ce drabble pendant les bouchons pour partir en vancances.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Tais-toi !

Titre : Tais-toi !

Nombres de mots : Le quadruple de 50 divisé en 2. Si, si ça fait 100

Quand ? : Lorsque les mugiwaras arrivent sur Thriller Barks

Où? Ben Thriller Barks Banane! Ben Thriller Barks banane! Je viens de le dire !

Personnage principal : Kumacy le nounours zombie maltraité

Personnage secondaire : Perona la princesse fantôme lolita

Source d'inspiration : Épisode de One Piece sur D17 et l'arc Thriller Barks en VF.

Kumacy a un ordre pour Perona de Moria.

Apparemment, les mugiwaras sont sur l'île et ils font du grabuge.

Il trouva Perona dans sa chambre. Il toqua et entra sans avoir reçu la permission.

\- Maîtresse Perona...

\- Tais-toi ! La coupa-t-elle. Tu n'es pas mignon quand tu parles !

Le zombie-ours s'excusa, mais il doit la prévenir au plus vite.

\- Maître Moria..

\- Tais-toi !

\- ...Veut vous...

\- Tais-toi !

\- ..Voir tout de suite.

Le temps que la princesse lolita rose bonbon comprenne, l'ours était parti.

\- T'aurais dû le dire plus tôt ! Cria la princesse fantôme.

J'espère que vosu avez rit ou même affichez un sourire amusé en lisant ce drabble, laissez une petite reviews pour dire ce que vous en penser de ces deux personnages autour duquel on n'écrit pas souvent.


	7. Jean-Bart le poète

~Jean- Bart~

Titre : Poèmes

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda est mon dieu !

Mots : version 1.0.0.

Personnage principal : Jean- Bart l'ancien esclave gigantesque

Personnage secondaire : Bepo le nounours =3

Lieu : Le pont de Sub nautilius

Quand : Après sabondy(avant ellipse)

* * *

Poèmes.

L'ancien esclave sortait souvent sur le pont lorsque le sous-marin fessait surface. Il s'accoudait à la rambarde, un carnet et un stylo à la main.

L'ours de l'équipage avait remarqué son manège et avait décidé de mettre ça au clair.

Il le rejoignit dehors.

\- **Jean-Bart ?**

**\- Hum ?**

Il s'installa à côté de lui**.**

**\- Qu'écris tu ?**

**\- Des poèmes.**

Le second pencha la tête.

\- **Des poèmes sur ma vie d'esclave.**

**\- Désolé.**

**\- Ne le sois pas.**

Bepo finit par rentrer et Jean-Bart reprit son activité. Quand la porte d'entrée se ferma, une larme perla sa joue.

* * *

Alors, Alors ?! Vous aimez ?

C'est triste, oui je sais lance moi vos tomates (ouvre les bras) je suis prête !

Attendez ! Ne partez pas encore, j'ai une petite requête. Je sèche pour un prochain drabble. Vous n'auriez pas une idée ou un drabble insolite que vous n'avez jamais vu ? Si. He ben dites le moi et j'essayerais de le faire si cela m'inspire.


	8. Ivankov: Féminité à tout prix

~ Emporio Ivankov~

Voici mon huitième drabble et sûrement pas le dernier !

Titre : Féminité à tout prix

Droits d'auteur : Le magnifique personnage qu'est Ivankov est sortit de l'imagination de notre Oda préféré.

Mots : Un centaine tout pile

Personnage principal : Emporio Ivankov la reine des traverstis/ Ou le roi on sait toujours pas

Personnage secondaire : Monkey. ou l'homme qui ne souriait pas

Lieu : Au Q.G. Des révolutionnaires : Bartigo

Quand : Bien avant l'histoire de Luffy

Merci pour les précédentes reviews, cela me donne l'envie d'écrire.

* * *

~Féminité à tout prix~

**\- Oh mais que c'est beau ça !**

Voilà ce qu'entendais Dragon depuis la cabine de Iva. Doucement, il s'approcha de la porte.

**\- Quelle magnifique couleur ! **

Fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils, Dragon s'interrogea réellement sur le personnage qu'était cet homme.

**\- Et si je me rasais un peu, cela fait déjà deux jours là**.

Se demandant ce qui se passait, le chef ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un Ivankov maquillé comme une femme, voir vulgairement, il portait des porte-jarretelles mauves ainsi qu'un colle-au-corps rose.

**\- J'ai décidé de devenir travesti, tu me suis Dragon ?**

* * *

J'avais vraiment envie de le faire ce personnage x). Il me tient à cœur avec ses manies extravagantes.

Comme je l'ai dis dans le précédent chapitre, _**je prends des commandes dorénavant.**_

Postez moi une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas à suivre voir même mettre ma fiction en favoris pour ne pas louper un drabble_**.**_

Sur ce à la prochaine, normalement.


	9. Corazon: Maladresses

~Corazon~

**/ Risque de Spoil pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans, je m'en excuse/**

Merci pour les idées, je les reprends et les notes toutes.

Merci pour les reviews *-* ça me fait énormément plaisir. Je les lis toute et y réponds également.

Corazon est rapidement devenu l'un de mes personnage préféré rien que par son geste et son caractère.

* * *

Titre : Maladresse

Mots : Je te laisse deviner p'tit génie

Droits d'auteur : Tout le monde de One Piece est à Oda

Personnage principal : Notre Corachou

Personnage secondaire : Baby 5 enfant

Quand : Lors du flash-back de Law

Où : Au Q.G. De la Donquichotte Family, à North Blue

* * *

~Maladresse~

Corazon entra dans le Q.G . de la Donquichotte Family suivis de Baby 5. Il s'affala sur son fauteuil de cœur en terminant sa cigarette.

**\- Vous voulez quelques chose Corazon ? Demanda la petite servante ?**

**\- Oui, je veux bien un thé. **

Baby 5 hocha la tête et s'en alla quelques instants avant de revenir avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé une tasse chaude ainsi que sa théière.

La petite fille remplit la tasse du breuvage brûlant et le tendis à l'adulte qui la prit.

Il bu tout d'un coup et recracha le tout.

**\- CHAUD ! **

**\- Corazon ! **

Baby 5 accourra en cuisine pour aller lui prendre un verre d'eau. Dés qu'elle revenu, il lui prit le verre et le bu entier.

* * *

Laissez une petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous conseille de mettre « One Piece version drabbles » en favori ou de suivre, car je n'ai aucune idée de quand je poste.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	10. Capone Bege: Petit château

~ Capone Bege ~

Hé ! Contente de vous voir ! Prêt pour un nouveau drabble ? C'est partit !

Titre : Petit château.

Nombre de mots : Mhmmmmmmmmmmm...100.

Droits d'auteur: Tous les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda.

Rating: K

Personnage Principal : Capone Bege le supernova capitaine des Firetank

Personnage Secondaire : Jewelry Bonney le ventre son fond.

Quand : A Saboady avant l'ellipse.

Où : Dans un restaurant

Petite précision : Capone Bege possède le fruit du château-fort, il peut transformé n'importe quelle partie de son corps avec des constructions, armes,... issus de château-fort.

_Le Point de Vue ici est celui de Capone._

* * *

~Petit château~

Jewerly Bonney. Cette jeune femme est répugnante quand elle mange. Comment est elle arrivée à ce niveau avec un pouvoir si futile ?!

**\- Encore de la bouffe ! S'écria-t-elle comme une gamine.**

Je reporta alors mon attention sur mon assiette. Elle est loin d'être vide, mais je n'ai plus faim.

Je commença à construire un château-fort avec mes aliments. Je me retourna et vérifia si on me regardait.

Je me tourna de nouveau vers mon assiette, mais ma construction n'était plus là.

**\- Pas mauvais ta construction ! S'exclama Bonney en mangeant le reste de mon assiette. **

* * *

Voilà, voilu. J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'avoue que ce drabble est un peu plus tiré par les cheveux, mais j'espère que vous l'avez compris. C'est pas toujours simple de tout dire ou décrire suffisamment en 100 mots.

Laissez une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. Proposez moi des idées, je les note toutes et les fait!

Sur ce, à la prochaine, normalement.


	11. Arlong:La vengeance conduit à la perte

~Shirley et Arlong~

Me revoilà. Ces deux personnages m'ont été proposé et comme promis je les ai fais. J'avoue que je n'avais jamais vu de drable ou même écrit sur eux. Alors, j'y remédie !

Droits d'auteur : Tout l'univers et les personnages de One Piece sont à Eiichiro Oda.

Rating : T

Titre : La vengeance conduit à la perte.

_Personnage principal:_ Arlong

Personnage secondaire: Shirley

Nombre de mots : 100 tout rond.

Quand ?: Avant l'histoire de Luffy

Où ?: District des hommes-poissons.

Petite précision : Les deux protagonistes sont adolescent.

* * *

~La vengeance conduit à la perte~

Shirley se baladait dans le dangereux district des Hommes-Poissons. Elle avait entendu quelques rumeurs concernant son frère Arlong.

Elle arriva au repaire de celui-ci et tomba nez à nez avec.

-** Que viens-tu faire ici Shirley ? Tu as prédit un malheur.**

**\- Oui, j'ai vu ta perte.**

Il ria aux éclats.

**\- Tu ne devrais pas partir.**

**\- Cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça ! Tes prédictions à la noix je n'y crois pas !**

**\- C'est un humain qui va te battre.**

**\- Arrête tes conneries ! Aucunes de ces « choses » ne me battra !**

Le requin ne revint plus jamais sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

* * *

Finish ! Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Dites le moi.

P.S. : Je prends toujours commande.


	12. Hancock: Mal de dos

~Boa Hancock~

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fais plaisir:3. J'y répond à toutes par message, alors n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous ne comprenez pas quelques chose ou même me corriger si je fais une faute dans le drabble(fautes dans les nom, endroit,...)

Titre : Mal de dos

Personnage principal : Boa Hancock

Personnage secondaire : Mamy nion

Nombre de mot : 100

Droits d'auteur : Tous les personnage et l'univers sont et seront toujours à Eiichiro Oda

Lieu : Amazone Lily

Quand : Après le départ de Luffy pour l'entraînement avec Rayleigh.

* * *

~Mal de dos~

**\- Je veux voir mon Luffy chéri ! S'écria Boa Hancock.**

Mamy nion était devant elle et lui tenait tête.

**\- Non ! Tu n'iras pas le voir. **

**\- Mais il va attraper froid ou même pire ! Je veux qu'on lui donne des vivres.**

**\- Non ! Tu as promis à Rayleigh de ne plus le voir pendant ces deux ans .**

Boa la regarda de haut en faisant sa fameuse position. Un craquement retentit et Boa tomba à terre en gémissant de douleur.

**Je t'ai toujours dis que tu te ferrais mal à force de prendre les gens de haut. Ricana Mamy nion.**

* * *

Vous l'aurez compris, je n'apprécie pas ce personnage alors je me suis fais plaisir. Oui, je suis d'humeur sadique xD

Brefeuu, postez une petite reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	13. Kidd: Epilation

~Kidd~

Héhé ! Me revoilà déjà ! Je ne pensais pas écrire aussi vite, mais j'ai eu du temps libre et j'en ai profité pour pondre ce drabble. Oui, je suis une poule et alors ?

Merci pour toutes les reviews, vous avez sûrement remarqué que je répondais à chacune, alors si vous avez des questions, vous savez comment faire.

Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour une petite reviews.

* * *

Titre : Epilation

Nombre de mots : 100 comme toujours

Rating: T

Droits d'auteur : Tous les personnages et tout l'univers de One Piece est à Eiichiro Oda.

Personnage prinicpal: Eustass Kidd (Je ne sais pas combien il a de « d » tellement je les vu écrit des deux manières)

Personnage secondaire : Trafalgar Law

Où ?: Sur l'Archipel Sabaondy, avant l'ellipse.

Quand ?: Juste après le combat Law et Kidd VS Pacifistas.

* * *

~Épilation~

Le combat contre les Pacifistas venait de prendre fin, mais Kidd semblait déjà partit. Law le remarque au loin et décida de le suivre.

**\- Que caches-tu Eustass-ya ?**

Il le fila un long moment, sans se faire remarquer, et s'arrêta lorsque le « Cap'tain Kidd » fit de même.

Le rouge s'était stoppé devant un cabinet d'esthéticienne.

Law sortit de sa cachette en ricanant.

**\- On va se faire le maillot Eustass-ya ?**

**\- Je fessais une pause. Grogna Kidd. **

Law lui sourit sarcastiquement et s'en alla. Kidd attendit d'être sûr qu'il soit parti pour entrer.

**\- Mes sourcils repoussent c'est tout !**

* * *

Personellement, le fait que Kidd n'ai pas de sourcils me perturbais alors j'ai décidé d'y répondre moi-même. Oui, je suis comme ça moi xD

Et vous, quelle est votre hypothèse ?

Vous avez aimez ? Oui ? Alors, postez une reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	14. Shanks: Plâtre

~Shanks le roux (perso il est plus rouge que roux, mais bon )~

Merci pour les reviews, ça me fais grand plaisir.

Pourquoi ne pas ennuyer ce gentil roux ?

Droit d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda tout simplement

Mots : 100

Rating : T, mais j'ai hésité.

Titre : Plâtre

Personnage Principal : Shanks

Personnage secondaire : Ben

Quand : Quand vous vous voulez

Où : Dans la salle de bain de Shanks, dans sa douche même!

Couple : Ben X Shanks

* * *

~Plâtre~

** \- Rah, ça m'énerve ! Grogna le roux depuis sa douche.**

Ben entra dans la salle de bain où se trouvait son amant.

** \- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?**

Le second s'accouda contre le lavabo, en face de la cabine douche. Il pouvait distinguer la silhouette de l'Empereur à l'intérieur.

**\- Je n'arrive pas à me laver avec un bras en moins et l'autre dans le plâtre !**

** \- Que veux tu que j'y fasse ? Pouffa Ben en se moquant.**

** \- Tu m'as très bien compris !**

Ben ria en se dévêtant et entra dans la douche.

* * *

Que c'est-il passé après d'après vous ? Les pervers vous avez tout compris x)

Dites le moi en reviews.

P.S.: J'aime bien ce petit couple tout mignon et vous? Moi je pense qu'il est tout à fait possible et cohérent.

Sur ce à la prochaine, normalement.


	15. Doflamingo: ce sadique!

~Doflamingo~

Il ne manquait quelqu'un de sadique dans ces drabble, alors le voici. Et pourquoi ne pas rajouter son frère ?

Merci pour les récentes reviews, elles me motivent.

**Attention SPOIL** pour ceux et celles qui ne lisent pas les scans.

**Titre :** Entre frères

**Droits d'auteur :** Tout est au grand Eiichiro Oda

**Rating :** K+

**Personnage principal :** Donquichotte Doflamingo

**Personnage secondaire :** Donquichotte Corazon

**Où ?:** A Marie-Joie, dans leur maison de dragons célestes

**Quand ?:** Il y a plus de 15 ans avant l'histoire de Luffy.

P.S: Les deux personnages sont des enfants d'environs 6 et 9 ans

* * *

~ Entre frère ~

**\- Corazon ? Chantonna Doflamingo en trottinant vers lui le sourire mauvais. **

Le cadet abandonna ses petits soldats et se tourna vers son frère.

**\- Viens, j'ai trouvé une super cachette ? **

**\- Une cachette. S'émerveilla Corazon.**

**\- Oui viens ! **

Doflamingo l'emmena dans la forêt, au bord d'un canyon.

**\- C'est où ? **

**\- Là. Ricana Doffy en poussant son frère . **

Le cadet tomba en avant. Heureusement une main le rattrapa c'était celle de son frère.

**\- T'aurais dû voir ta tête fit-il en riant. **

**\- Tu m'énerves ! **

Doflamingo riait toujours aux éclats de sa blague.

**\- Fufufu. J'aime t'ennuyer. **

* * *

Voilà. J'avais envie de faire du plus « dramatique » plus que de l'humour.

Cela vous à plu ? Laissez moi une petite reviews et même me proposer des personnages à faire.


	16. Sengoku: Déchiquetteuse

~Sengoku~

Qui n'aime pas ce bouddha tout gentil et ami de Garp ? Moi perso je l'adore, même si on ne le vois que très peu.

Titre : Déchiqueteuse écologie et économique !

Nombre de Mot : Cent

Droits d'auteur : Ça n'a pas changé depuis le dernier drabble.

Rating : K+ C'est tout gentil

Personnage principal : Sengoku le Bouddha, non attendez : THE bouddha !

Personnage secondaire : Sa chèvre(désolé, j'ai oublié le nom, si quelqu'un peut me dire si oui ou non cette chère biquette porte un nom.)

Où ? : Au Q.G. De la Marine.

Quand ?: Juste après la Guerre au sommet.

Merci pour les reviews.

* * *

~Déchiqueteuse écologique et économique~

**\- Il y a trop de papier. Grogna le bouddha en triant ses papiers. **

**\- Bêêêê ! Répondit sa chèvre qui se baladait dans la pièce en secouant sa clochette. **

Sengoku soupira en inspectant les deux papiers qu'il avait en main.

**\- Ces imbéciles ont fait plusieurs fois la même page. Bravo pour les économies de papier et d'encre. **

Il fit une pile de papiers « inutiles » au le bord de son bureau et partit un moment.

Quand il revint, il vit sa chèvre en train de déchiqueter les papiers qui étaient au bord du bureau.

**\- Pour une fois tu sers à quelque chose ! **

**\- Bêêêêê! **

* * *

Une review pour encourager l'auteur ? J'y réponds en privé à toutes.

P.S. : Je prend toujours les commandes. Dites moi deux personnage ou même un que vous voudriez voir dans un de mes drabbles et j'essayerais de le faire. Vous pouvez mettre vos conditions, le cadre, le couple(si il y en a),...

A la prochaine, normalement.

Le prochain drabble sera un ZoLu.


	17. ZoLu: Révélation

~Luffy et Zoro~

Vous me l'avez tellement demandé et ben voilà. Vous l'avez votre drabble sur le ZoLu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai galérer pour faire quelque chose de différent et unique.

Réponse aux reviews ou plutôt la dans ce cas:

Tout d'abord, merci. Merci pour ces 31 reviews en 16 chapitres. Ce qui veut dire que ça fait une moyenne de 2 review par chapitre ! Je trouve ça super, même si c'est peu. Le fait de voir que des gens perdent le temps pour rire ou être ému par mes petits texte de 100 mots me touche, vraiment ! Bref, merci. Le moment émotion et remerciement terminés, je vais répondre à une review.

Pourquoi je ne réponds sur un drabble qu'à une personne. C'est simple, comme cette personne à poster hors connexion, je n'ai pas pu lui répondre en message privé.

Je réponds toujours aux autres en privé, bien sûr.

_Yuuki21 : _Merci beaucoup ! Oui j'avoue, c'est pas très simple de bouclé un drabble. Il faut re-compter tout le temps, enlever des mots par des synonymes plus courts,...

Je prends ta remarque en compte, je ferrais plus de marine ne t'en fais pas. C'était déjà prévu (en plus de Coby et Sengoku). Garp sera dans les prochains drabble normalement.

Si tu veux lire ma fiction, se sera avec plaisir ^^

J'espère te revoir .

Bref, bonne lecture à tous .

* * *

Titre : Révélation

Mots : 100 mon cher monsieur, ma chère madame

Rating : K+

Personnage principal: Luffy

Personnages secondaires : Sanji, Chopper et Zoro.

Où ? : A Thriller Barks.

Quand : Après le combat contre Kuma.

* * *

~Révélation~

**\- Reste couché. Ordonna Chopper à Luffy.**

Luffy se leva quand même.

**\- Je dois...arg..trouver Zoro.**

**\- Luffy...**

**\- Non Chopper, il est décidé. Le coupa Sanji. On va allez le chercher. Tu sais bien que notre capitaine est borné.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au lieu du combat.

**\- ZORO ! Cria Luffy en voyant son premier nakama droit comme un T et couvert de sang.**

A ce moment, il comprit. Il était et avait toujours été amoureux de lui.

Il a fallu qu'il frôle la mort pour qu'il le comprenne.

* * *

Un nouveau drabble au compteur -toute fière-. J'ai eu dur à trouver un titre pour celui-là alors j'ai pris le titre du livre de ma table de chevet. Pour ceux qu'il veulent savoir, c'était "Assassin's Creed: Revelation" ce qui n'a aucun lien avec One Piece XD. Mais bon , ça collait bien avec ce drabble.

Cela vous a plus ? Dites le moi en review, j'y répondrais -si j'en ai la possibilité-.

J'ai posté ce drabble très vite, car j'ai eu beaucoup de review et cela m'a inspiré énormément. Quand je vous dis que ce ne sont pas des conneries x)

**P.S. : Je prends toujours les commandes, je les note et les fais, promis.**

A la prochaine, normalement.


	18. Smoker: Cigares

~ Smoker ~

Vous avez demandé des Marines ? Je vous le sers de suite. Et en plus, je vous offre une autre Marine en supplément du chef.

* * *

**Titre :** Cigares

**Rating** : T pour le vocabulaire de ce valeureux Smoker.

**Droits d'auteur :** Tout est à Eiichiro Oda même la chèvre de Sengoku.

**Nombre de mots :** Toujours et encore pour le toujours du encore 100.

**Personnage principal** : Smoker, l'enfumeur

**Personnage secondaire :** Hina la dame de fer.

**Où ?:** Au Q.G. De la Marine

**Quand ?:** Après la nomination de Smoker en tant que Vice-Amiral.

P.S. : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les deux protagonistes sont amis d'enfance.

* * *

~Cigares~

Smoker, le Vice-Amiral Smoker, se trouvait dans son tout nouveau bureau. Ce grade il en avait toujours rêvé et maintenant il l'a.

Soudain, sa réflexion fut coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Hina.

**\- Hina est contente pour toi ! S'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise face au bureau.**

**\- Hina. Soupira Smoker. Que me vaut ta visite ? **

**\- Je viens fêter ça avec toi. **

Elle prit une boite de cigarettes et en proposa à son ami.

**\- Non, je préfère les cigares. **

**\- Pff..Hina ne te comprend pas, c'est dégouttant. **

**\- Smoker emmerde cordialement Hina .**

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau drabble sous l'emblème de la Marine.

Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, Hina parle toujours à la troisième personne même quand elle parle d'elle.

J'avoue la chute de ce drabble est plus implicite. Si vous ne le comprenez pas ben..chercher vous trouverez bien un jour ou l'autre x) - Bonjour je suis sadique et j'aime voir les gens se tordent l'esprit au point de ne plus dormir.

Brefeuuuuu, une petite review fait toujours plaisir.

**P.S. : Je prends toujours les commandes.**

Au prochaine drabble, normalement.


	19. Infirmières de Moby Dick:Petits secrets

~Ace et les infirmières~

Un peu de chaud dans ces drabbles ça fait du bien.

**Merci pour ces 40 reviews, déjà !**

Je vais répondre aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre, car il m'étais impossible de le faire.

_Yuuki21 :_

Pour le drabble Révélation : Oui j'ai déjà lu mais il y a tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus x). Lis au dessus du drabble les notes miss tu auras la réponse à ta question.

Pour le drabble Cigares : Tu aimes beaucoup de chose dis donc x) Nion, ce n'est pas du tout sexuel ce que je sous entend à la fin. Je vais finir par croire que tout le monde me crois perverse xD

Merci pour ton encouragement, il me fais HYPER plaisir.

* * *

**Titre :** Petits secrets professionnels

**Rating **: K+, mais rempli de sous entendu x)

**Mots : **1-o-o (oui ceci sont des « O » mais bon faut varier des fois)

**Droits d'auteur : **Je suis au Japon *-*, il ne me manque plus que l'adresse.

**Personnages principaux : **Stuka et Aïko, des infirmières du Moby Dick.

_P.S. : Je ne connais pas les noms des infirmières alors j'en ai inventé._

**Personnage secondaire : **Ace aux poings ardent

**Où?:** Sur le Moby Dick

**Quand : **N'importe. Tant que Ace fait déjà partie de l'équipage.

* * *

~Petits secrets professionnels ~

Ace venait de sortir de la salle d'entraînement. La sueur perlait son torse nu.

Il passa devant la bureau des infirmières et se stoppa lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il colla son oreille à la porte et écouta.

**\- C'est le jour des visites médicales aujourd'hui ! Chantonna Stuka.**

**\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi impatiente ? Demanda Aïko à son amie.**

**\- C'est moi qui ai Ace ce mois-ci !**

**\- Et ?**

**\- Ce gars est bâti comme un dieu. Autant au dessus qu'en dessous de la ceinture !**

**\- Je veux tout savoir !**

**\- Ah non, secrets professionnels. Rigola Stuka.**

Ace se sentit gêné et détala.

* * *

Oui, ce drabble est rempli de sous-entendu que beaucoup de gens comprendront xDD. En fait , je suis perverse moi !

Bref, une review fait toujours plaisir et je remercie Juste-Moii pour le thème de ce drabble que j'ai écris devant « petits secrets entre voisins » d'où le titre.

Bref, à la prochaine fois normalement.


	20. PenKil: Masque

~PenKil~

Le PenKil n'est pas une blague (ou le KilPen XD) . C'est le couple Penguin x Killer pour ceux qui se creusent la tête. Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé comme une grande x). Bref, ce drabble était un vrai défi pour moi, mais cette commande était intéressante et je me suis jetée à l'eau.

Titre : Masque

Droits d'auteur : J'ai trouvé l'immeuble où il habite ! *-*

Nombre de mots : la moitié de 200

Rating : K+

Personnage principale : Penguin le draguer du Heart

Personnage secondaire : Killer le massacreur

Lieu : Dans un bar sur une île .

Quand : Dans le Nouveau Monde pour changer, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

* * *

~Masque~

Penguin entra dans un bar et la première chose qui l'attira fut le masque de Killer.

Un mot l'avait conduit ici. Ce même mot qui était posé sur son oreiller ce matin. Il avait passé la nuit dernière avec le massacreur et afin de ne pas se faire prendre , les deux amants se voyaient en cachette.

Il tapota son épaule en souriant. Il ne pouvait pas voir sous ce masque, mais il était sûr qu'il était heureux lui aussi de le revoir.

**\- Tu es finalement venu, Penguin ? **

**\- Je ne vais pas louper la chance de ma vie. **

* * *

C'est le drabble que j'ai eu le plus dur à boucler ! J'avais trop de mots, puis après modifications plus assez. Bref, l'ais-je réussis pour vous ? Qu'avez vous pensez de ce couple assez original?

Dites le moi en commentaires.

Je n'oublies pas les autres commandes, je vais en faire une que j'ai noter alors patience.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	21. Les 3 amiraux:Qui va succéder au Bouddha

~ Les trois amiraux ~

Et oui, je poste déjà. J'avais beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce drabble. Vous vous plaignez ? Je crois pas x).

Comme promis, cette fois c'est une commande qui est mise à l'honneur. Celle-ci met les trois amiraux sur le devant de la scène.

Seul les trois anciens amiraux sont présent. C'est à dire : Akainu, Aokiji et Kizaru PAS Issho.

PS : Merci, merci 51 fois, car en seulement – oui je compte continuer encore longtemps- 20 drabbles, j'ai eu 51 reviews. C'est énorme pour moi ! Je ne pensais pas que ces petites histoires de pile 100 mots allaient séduire, comme quoi...

Concernant les reviews, j'ai une petite question.

_**Vous préférez que je réponde à vos reviews en privé ou sur le drabble qui suit ? J'ai besoin de savoir pour faire au mieux.**_

Réponses aux reviews postées en hors-ligne.

_Les deux sont de Yuuki21_

_Pour le chapitre 19 « Petits secrets profesionnels » :_

Eh oui, tu as très bien deviné.

Non pas vraiment, mais c'est au moment où il voit Zoro à moitié mort que son amitié ,qu'il lui porte depuis leur rencontre, se transforme en amour.

Je ne plains pas, je SUIS perverse et l'assume totalement. Tout le monde à un côté pervers et ben chez moi il ressort plus facilement x) - The best explication !

Moi aussi ça me fais plaisir de lire et de répondre à toutes ces reviews. J'ai toujours essayé de faire de mon mieux pour n'importe quel drabble et il est sûr qu'au bout d'un moment on s'améliore.

_Pour le chapitre 20 « Masque » : _

Le but de ce drabble n'était pas humoristique, il en faut de temps en temps. Moi aussi à vrai dire je ne le connaissais pas ce couple.

Comment ça ? Tu veux parler d'autres histoires sur ce couple ?

J'espère te revoir sur ce drabble-ci. J'ai pris les propositions que tu m'as soumises. Je ne ferrais pas le Doflamingo X OC tout simplement, car je OC n'a pas de caractère propre et je souhaites que ce recceuil de drabble soit seulement sur des personnages inventés de la main de Oda.

Les amiraux ont été proposé par toi, je pense, alors je te fais plaisir ^^.

Titre : Qui va succéder au Bouddha ?

Rating : T, rien de bien méchant.

Droits d'auteur : Je suis dans l'immeuble de Oda maintenant *-*. J'approche du but.

Nombre de mots : 100 comme todi (ceci est du wallon ne chercher pas x) )

Personnages principaux : Aokiji le paresseux gelé, Akainu le volcan toujours en éruption et enfin Kizaru le ralentit de tout.

Personnage secondaire : Sengoku le maître de la chèvre déchiqueteuse de papier

Lieu : Au Q.G. De la marine, dans le bureau de Sengoku

Moment : Après la retraite de Sengoku.

* * *

~ Qui va succéder au Bouddha?~

** \- Je vous ai convoqué une dernière fois afin de choisir celui qui me succédera. Annonça Sengoku. Je vous laisse la parole pour me convaincre.**

Aokiji se lança .

** \- Je ne veux pas être Amiral en chef moi ! Ça veut dire du boulot en plus.**

** \- Moi je suis dans la course. Déclara mollement Kizaru en se grattant le crâne.**

Akainu fulminait dans son coin. C'était lui qui serait le chef pas ces deux abrutis.

** \- J'occuperai ce poste. Avec la tournure des événements il faut avoir une poigne de fer. S'exclama-t-il.**

** \- Mhm. Fit Sengoku. Je vais y réfléchir.**

* * *

Qui a été choisis à votre avis ? Aokiji bien sûr x).

Bref, je prends encore commandes et j'espère avoir des reviews sur ce drabble. C'est très difficile de boucler un drabble avec quatre personnages à faire parler, mais j'y suis arrivé ! Je suis toute fière x)


	22. Akainu et Aokiji: Bonzaï

~ Akainu et Aokiji~

Ces vacances m'inspirent vraiment là ! Mais pas que, vos multiples reviews m'aident énormément pour la tâche inspiration. Je suis passée de 51 reviews hier matin à 61 aujourd'hui après-midi ! Alors gros Merci et gros bisous baveux ainsi que des câlins collants. Bref, trêve de conneries et voici un nouveau drabble.

« Encore les amiraux ! » Vous allez me dire et bien oui ! J'aime beaucoup c'est trois personnages aux caractères totalement opposés. Je vous laisse découvrir, en se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et commandes.

Merci à _Lulu-folle_ pour l'idée, elle m'a inspirée de suite !

**Réponse à la review postée hors-ligne :**

_De Yuuki21_

Je t'en ressert en plus de tes amiraux chéris. Akainu en plus !

Un sur Doflamingo tout seul..mhm..j'en déjà fais un avec Corazon, je peux essayer avec Law voir un membre de la Donquichotte Family si ça ne te gêne pas.

Ah d'accord. Moi je fais simplement les couples qu'on me propose, car je n'aime pas trop l'esprit d'amour entre deux protagonistes connus de One Piece. Rouge et Roger ne me dérange pas, mais des fois quand je vois des Smoker x Ace, ça n'a aucun sens pour moi vu qu'ils sont ennemis. (- c'était mon coup de gueule du jour xD)

A bientôt ^^

* * *

Titre : Bonzaï

Rating : K, malgré le caractère et la vocabulaire fleuri de notre cher Akainu.

Droits d'auteur : Je suis dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble. Oda j'arrive *^* !

Nombre de mot : J'ai envie de dire 101, mais on va faire 100

Personnages principal : Sakazuki, *boule de lave qui passe par là * Je vous bien dire le grand Amiral en Chef, j'ai nommé Akainu...Sakazuki x)

Personnage secondaire : Aokiji, le paresseux de la Marine

Moment : En été

Lieu : Au Q.G. De la Marine

Bonne lecture mes petits choux.

* * *

~Bonzaï ~

Akainu était énervé, très énervé. Quelqu'un avait osé voler son bonzaï préféré.

Il se dirigera vers le jardin « zen » d'Aokiji, bien décidé à lui poser quelques questions.

**\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Soupira le chien rouge en voyant son « ami » couché à même le sol, la tête cachée par l'ombre du fameux bonzaï. **

**\- Mh ? Fit la glacière ambulante en ouvrant un œil. Akainu! Belle journée pour se reposer n'est-ce-pas. **

Sans répondre Akainu reprit son bonzaï et partit avant de commettre un meurtre.

**\- Eh, mon parasol écologique ! Rouspéta le faisan bleu en remettant son bandeau pour dormir.**

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Dites moi vos impressions en reviews, je réponds toujours en privé maintenant, sauf pour les reviews postées en anonymes bien sûr. Celle-là j'y réponds sur le chapitre suivant.

**Petit note :** Si il y en a qui passe leur temps à compter les mots. Le « N'est-ce-pas » je l'ai compté que pour un seul mot.

Je ne sais pas encore qui je ferrais pour le prochaine drabble, mais je pencherais pour un couple que l'on m'a déjà demandé.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que je n'y connais rien en bonzaï, donc je ne sais pas si ça peut ou non s'exposer au soleil. Si celui de Akainu meurt dans les prochains jours, on connaîtra la réponse ainsi que le coupable.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	23. LuHan: Mariage

~ LuHan~

Ou le Luffy X Hancock. Vous le connaissez ce couple imaginaire. Quoi que il est possible si Luffy avec plus de deux nerfs qui se cherchent depuis sa naissance -'. Bref, bonne lecture.

Titre : Mariage

Nombre de mots : Le carré de 10

Droit d'auteur : *en extase devant sa porte en bavant *

Rating : K

Personnage principal : Boa Hancock

Personnage secondaire: Luffy

Petite précision : Hancock est folle amoureuse de Luffy, mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

* * *

~Mariage~

**\- Oh ! S'extasia Hancock en portant sa main au cœur. Luffy oui je veux être ta femme. Ta femme pour l'éternité Luffy.**

La noiraud la regarda en penchant la tête en mangeant un gigot.

**\- Ma femme ? De quoi tu parles Hancock.**

**\- Il a dit mon nom ! Mon futur époux a dit mon nom ! S'écria-t-elle.**

Elle faillit tomber à la renverse et Luffy la rattrapa de justesse. La jeune femme rougit et tendit ses lèvres à la demandes d'un baiser.

Un sourire niais s'afficha sur le visage du pirate.

**\- Tu veux un morceau de gigot ?**

* * *

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas original comme couple et que tout le monde se souvient du rêve sur le mariage à l'arc Marinford.

Luffy se mariera avec la viande à mon avis x)

Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir n'hésiter pas à me laissez une commande, ma petite feuille à commandes est à côté de moi =3. J'aimerais qu'on me propose plus de personnage seul, j'ai déjà beaucoup de couple en commande et je n'aime pas faire des drabbles qui se suivent avec des couples à l'intérieur.

Le prochain drabble sera sur Ace, c'est une commande même.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	24. Ace:Agence de voyage

~ Ace ~

Encore une commande à laquelle j'ai eu un coup de cœur et un boum d'inspiration.

Bientôt 80 reviews, c'est ENORME ! Merci à tout le monde même à ceux qui n'en postent pas. Un jour peut-être attendrais-je les 100 ?

Bref, pour le moment, je vous poste un nouveau drabble humoristique cette fois.

Titre : Agence de voyage

Rating:K +

Droits d'auteur : Son paillasson est trop cool, j'entends les pas de Oda

Nombres de mots : 100

Personnage principal : Ace

Personnages secondaires : Marco et un iguane(voir arc Alabasta)

Endroit : Alabasta, dans le désert

Moment : Au moment de l'arc Alabasta, après la séparation entre Ace et les Mugiwaras

Réponses aux reviews postées hors ligne

_Yuuki21 pour le chapitre 22_

Calme x) Calme x)

Tant mieux si tu as trouvés ça marrant. Merci oui, car c'était super comme commande ! C'est vrai qu'il est beau *Q*

Je prend le Roger X Rouge, mais pas Luffy X Smoker tout simplement car j'ai déjà fait deux fois un couple avec lui et que Luffy n'est pas très...malin pour comprendre ce sentiment. Désolé, mais je peux faire un Smoker tout seul.

_Yuuki21 pour la chapitre 23_

Tu fais du franglais ? Just MDR XD Non sérieusement, merci.

Robin ? Ok pour elle ainsi que Brook. Par contre pour les membre de CP9 j'ai déjà un couple(KakuxLucci)mais je n'arrive pas à le faire, je ne gère pas bien ces persos. Kalifa me semble pour abordable. Vivi est prévue, mais pas Pell, je n'ai pas aimé l'arc Alabasta, donc les perso non plus...Mais j'essayerais promis !

J'espère te revoir sur l'un de mes prochains drabbles.

_De Ninouche pour le chapitre 11_

Tant mieux si tu aimes le concept x) Un Sabo x Koala ? Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ! J'adore ce couple en plus !

J'espère te revoir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

~ Agence de voyage~

Ace quittait les mugiwara et se baladait seul dans le désert.

Il essuya son front tellement la chaleur était pesante.

** \- J'ai faim, j'ai soif et surtout, j'ai sommeil**.

Comme si Dieu l'avait entendu, il vit un rocher couvert d'assez d'ombre pour s'y allonger le temps d'un somme, ce qu'il fit.

Vingt minutes plus tard Ace se réveilla et se retrouva au milieu d'un village.

**\- Qu'est-ce-que ? **

Un grognement animal retentit. Il sursauta et le sol bougea ou plutôt l'animal couleur pierre sur lequel il était couché tout à l'heure.

* * *

La fin est sous-entendu, mais assez simple à comprendre.

Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué je n'ai pas autant posté que la semaine dernière tut simplement parce que je suis de nouveau le postérieur(soyons poli!) sur les bancs de l'école et les examens arrivent à grand pas. Cette situation rend encore plus utile le fait de suivre cette suite de drabbles si elle vous plaît.

Laissez une petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	25. SabKo: Amour révolutionnaire

~SabKo~

Ou KoSab est le couple formé par deux révolutinnaires : Sabo et Koala.

C'ets l'un de mes couples préféré, car il est tout à fait plausible et super mignon *-* (Ceci est L'argument du siècle). Bref, un peu d'amour dans ce drabble, mais pas toujours facile quand Dragon est contre ce genre de relation dans son armée.

Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture

Titre : Amour révolutionnaire

Rating : K+

Mots : 100

Droits d'auteur : Tout les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda

Personnages principaux : Sabo et Koala

Personnage secondaire : Ivankov

Lieu : Sur Bartigo, Q.G. Des révolutionnaires

Quand : A l'arrivée de Koala dans l'armée révolutionnaire

* * *

~Amour révolutionnaire~

**\- Tu as vu la petite nouvelle mon Sabo-chou ? Demanda Ivankov en se faisant les ongles. **

**\- Non pas encore. Monsieur Dragon m'a demandé de la conduire à ses quartiers. **

Ivankov sourit mystérieusement et Sabo s'en alla chercher la nouvelle qui l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il la vit, ce fut un coup de foudre, un vrai. Il plongea dans ses yeux noisettes * et s'y noya.

Sabo se souvint des paroles de Dragon, qui disaient qu'aucunes relations amoureuses n'étaient exceptées sur la base. Il s'en foutait, il s'aimerait en cachette, car elle aussi avait eu le coup de foudre.

* * *

* je ne sais pas de quelle couleur ils sont. Si vous avez la réponse, merci de me le communiquer.

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé de ce drabble ?

Aimez vous ce couple tout comme moi ?

Comme je suis d'humeur amoureuse...de mon lit...le prochain drabble sera aussi sur un coupe TRES connu et qui existe (c'est bon tout le monde à trouvé XD) .

Bref, laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Même en anonyme, j'y répandrais au prochain chapirtre.


	26. RoRou:On se retrouvera au paradis

~RoRou~

Le RoRou ou le RouRo est le couple formé par Roger et Rouge. Ce couple n'ayant pas d'appellation j'en ai inventé une xD

Merci pour les reviews, j' ai normalement répondu à toutes. (il est possible que j'en ai sautée une, dans ce cas dis le moi. Je les lis toutes, mais via ma messagerie, donc ...)

Bref, sur ce bonne lecture.

Réponse à la review postée hors ligne:

_De Ninouche:_ La drogue c'est pas conseillée xDD. Bref, je compte faire un LawLu si tu veux savoir x)). Ton commentaire m'a fait rire et il m'a fallu le temps avant de le comprendre. J'espère te revoir sur ce drabble.

PS : Je prends toujours les commandes.

PS2 : (pas la station de jeux -') Je n'ai pas inventé ce drabble de toute pièce, j'ai été Fortement inspirée d'un extrait de l'anime. Pour ne pas faire preuve de plagiat, c'est l'épisode 460 et environnants.

Droits d'auteur : Tout est à Eiichiro Oda

Nombre de mot : Cent

Rating : K

Titre : On se retrouvera au paradis

Personnage principal : Portgas.D. Rouge

Personnage secondaire : Gold.

Lieu : Sur l'île de Baterilla, là où elle a donnée naissance à Ace.

Moment : Après la mort de Roger.

* * *

~On se retrouvera au paradis~

Le journal en main, Rouge laissa perler une larme sur sa joue. Son bien-aimé venait de mourir et elle portait son enfant. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa.

**\- Je te protégerai.**

Elle l'avait promis à Roger, elle protégerait leur enfant au péril de sa vie. Le jour où ils se sont mariés en secret sur cette île *.

Vingt mois plus tard, il mit Ace au monde et lorsqu'elle qu'elle fut sûr qu'il était en sécurité, elle poussa son dernier souffle. Elle retrouva son amant au paradis, comme ils se l'étaient promis.

* * *

*Je ne sais pas si ils se sont mariés, alors ceci vient de mon petit esprit.

Tadaa ! Finis, un drabble de plus dans ce recueil.

Qu'en avez vous penser ?

Laissez une review. Vous savez bien que ça me fais énormément plaisir.

On approche des 100 en plus ! Je dis on, car c'est grâce à vous que j'atteindrais -peut-être- ce nombre reviews. C'est pas comme si c'était moi qui avait posté moi-même de review, je suis pas folle x) Bref, pour le moment 87 merci !

Au prochain drabble, normalement.


	27. DofSad: Dominatrice

~DofSad~

DofSad ou Sadof est le couple que forme deux grand malades mentaux et sadiques. J'ai nommé, Donquichotte Doflamingo et Sadi.

Week-end * O *. Enfin ! Bref, on s'en fout alors bonne lecture.

Merci à la personne qui m'a proposé ces personnages.

_**Je prends toujours commandes, ma petite feuille est à côté de moi.**_

* * *

Titre : Dominatrice

Nombre de mots : 100 ? Adjugez !

Rating: T pour le sous-entendu sexuel dû au titre et aux dialogues.

Personnage principal : Sadi-chan

Personnage secondaire : Doflamingo

Quand : Après l'arc Marinford.

Où : Impel Down.

Réponses aux deux reviews postées hors ligne.

_La première est de Ninouche :_

C'est tout a fait français, enfin...je pense xD

Trois ans moi même, il faut d'abord que ça rentre par les oreilles, que l'information se balade dans mon corps puis remonte au cerveau. Bien sûr il faut qu'il soit branché à la prise sinon ben..nada xD.

Si tu es contente, ça me va ^^.

_La deuxième de Yuuki21:_

Ace est irrecupérable -'.

Je prends ton idée, j'y avais même pas pensé !

Azuki ? Pas mal, pas mal x) Akainu est bô * o * et viril.

Un Ace/Smoker se ferra ne t'en fais pas.

J'avoue que c'est dur de tout gérer -.

Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé, c'est que je n'ai pas accroché et surtout parce qu'il était trop long à mon goût.

Moi j'ai découvert One Piece sur MTV quand j'avais 8 ans x). J'ai aussi regardé sur Direct star un moment, mais maintenant ils ne passent plus que pendant les vacances de juillet-août .

Elles sont font, le seul problème c'est que j'ai oublié de marqué qui m'avait dit quoi donc il est possible que je ne fasse pas toujours ceux que tu aimerais voir. Il y a certains drabble avec lesquels je suis à l'aise et d'autre que je patauge tellement que j'abandonne. C'est le cas pour celui sur Lucky Roo (je m'excuse auprès de la fan qui me l'avait demandé ) ainsi que pour Lucci X Kaku.

Merci pour tes 3 reviews en une x) et j'espère te revoir.

Bref, sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

~ Dominatrice~

En effectuant sa ronde, Sadi fouetta les prisonniers trop bruyants et continua son quart.

C'était calme ce soir et donc moins de coups de fouet. Tout ce qui déplaisait à la belle.

La rumeur qu'un corsaire venait s'était faufilé jusqu'ici.

**\- Vous avez peur d'un oiseau ? Ricana Sadi en torturant un nouveau garde qui passait par là.**

Ils déglutirent et baissèrent la tête.

**\- Pauvre garde. Fit ironiquement Doflamingo devant elle.**

**\- Je suis une dominatrice sans pitié.**

**\- Pas avec mo**i.

Sadi comprit le message et le suivi pour en savoir passèrent la nuit ensemble.

* * *

Rah ! J'ai eu dur à le boucler celui là ! Faut dire que j'ai poussé loin pour le couple xD Et hop, deux commandes en un drabble. C'est la classe.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Nous sommes à cinq reviews des cent !


	28. Luffy Lucky Roo: Concours de viande

~ Luffy et Lucky Roo ~

Je sais que j'ai annoncé qu'un drabble sur Luffy et Lucky Roo était TRES dur pour moi, mais j'ai regardé, pour la Xi ème fois, le film « Hand Island » et j'ai eu une illumination. - J'en connais une qui va être contente x) -. Bref, bonne lecture.

P.S. : Nous avons passé le cap des 100 reviews ! **MERCI A TOUS** ! je n'y croyais pas quand je l'ai constaté. Je ne pensais pas, lorsque j'ai posté mon premier drabble, que ce recueil aurait autant de succès !

Merci à Juste-Moii pour avoir posté la centième. Bien sûr je n'oublie pas les autres qui y on contribué. Tant que j'y suis, encore un grand merci à ceux qui me sont fidèles et que je vois le plus souvent. Lire vos reviews me donne chaud au cœur.

Titre : Concours de viande

Rating : K, rien de bien méchant dans ce drabble.

Droits d'auteur : TOUT appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

Personnages principaux : Luffy et Lucky Roo

Personnage secondaire : Makino

Où ?: Dans le bar de Makino

Quand ?: Quand Luffy n'a encore que 7 ans.

Mots : 100

Réponse à la review postée hors ligne :

_De Ninouche :_

Yo ! Super bien, toi aussi ce que je vois. Je suis devin *-*. Moi aussi j'ai vécu la même chose, il y a plein de fan de O.P. Dans ma petite école ! Bref, merci pour ta review !

* * *

~Concours de viande~

**\- Je ferrais partie de votre équipage ! Cria Luffy en se levant sur sa chaise.**

**\- Fais attention. Rit Makino.**

Il se rassit. Lucky Roo continuait de manger sans faire attention au gamin.

**\- Si j'en mange plus que toi, Shanks devras te remplacer par moi ! **

**\- Tu peux pas manger plus que moi, Luffy.**

**\- Faisons un concours !**

Makino servit une quantité énorme de viande et fit le décompte.

Les assiettes de viande diminuèrent à vue d'œil, mais même avec un estomac élastique, Luffy perdit.

**\- Shanks me garde. Fit le pirate.**

**\- C'est de la triche ! S'exclama le petit Monkey.**

* * *

Tada ! Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Dites le moi en review, j'y répondrais comme d'habitude.

Je prends toujours commande !

A la prochaine normalement.


	29. Mace:J'aime les ananas, et alors?

~Mace~

Alors non, « Mace » n'est pas un nouveau personnage c'est juste le couple formé par Marco et Ace. Je ne connais pas l'appellation « officiel » de ce couple alors je l'ai crée, je trouve ça bof mais bon. Au pire on dira : AceMar ou MarAc. Bref, Marco X Ace.

Je ne suis as morte, c'est juste que je me prépare pour les examens qui arrivent chez moi dans deux semaines voir moins donc il n'y a aura plus de drabble durant cette période.

Idem concernant ma fiction « Mon combat, mon destin » pour ceux qui la suive.

Bref, on n'y est pas encore.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

Droits d'auteur : Tout est à Eiichiro Oda, je me permets d'emprunter son chef-d'œuvre le temps d'écrits.

Nombre de mots : 100

Rating : T

Titre : J'aime les ananas, et alors ?

Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne : Je n'en ai pas eu en hors-ligne donc ben..cette rubrique ne devrait pas exister x).

Personnage principal : Ace, le mangeur d'ananas

Personnage secondaire : Marco, l'ananas

Ou ?: Sur le Moby Dick

Quand ?: Entre deux îles et pendant la nuit.

P.S. : Présence de préjugés incontournables et revus vis à vis de Marco x).

* * *

~J'aime les ananas, et alors?~

Ace fut tiré de son sommeil par son ventre qui réclamait à manger.

Il entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit aussitôt le frigo. Il prit ce qui lui passa en premier sous la main et c'était un demi-ananas.

Il prit l'assiette et partit pour la vigie. Quand il y rentra et rit en voyant Marco manger l'autre part du fruit.

**\- Ne mange pas ton confrère.**

**\- Je t'emmerde**.

Ace sourit et lui susurra .

**\- J'aime tous les ananas, laisse moi aussi profiter de toi. **

Il vola un tendre baiser au blond et Marco y répondit.

* * *

Tada ! Voilà comment j'imagine le premier baiser de ce coule YAOI ! Désolé, je m'emporte xD . Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, reviwez, donnez moi des commandes en gros lâchez vous ! C'est férié aujourd'hui en plus !


	30. Yassop et Rakuyo: rastas

~Yassop et Rakuyo~

Hey, me revoilà ! J'ai ENFIN terminé mes examens, mais je n'aurai les résultats que vendredi TwT.

Bref, pour ne pas stresser vis à vis du bulletin, j'écris un nouveau drabble tout droit pioché au hasard sur ma petite feuille de commandes.

Je m'excuse, mais j'ai oublié qui m'avait soumis le thème qui suit. J'ai été séduite par l'idée et l'originalité. Cela m'a aussi permis de connaître un nouveau personnage du monde de One Piece.

**Bombardez moi de reviews ! Je suis en manque ! * 0 ***

Je prends toujours commandes et dés maintenant je note aussi le pseudo de celui ou celle qui me proposera un drabble. Ça ferra une petite pub au passage xD.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les bombes de reviews et de commandes.

* * *

Titre : Rastas

Personnages principaux : Yassop et Rakuyo

Personnages secondaires : Barbe-Blanche et Shanks

Mots : 100 chef !

Rating : K, mais c'est rempli de sous-entendus.

Quand ?: Lors de la visite de Shanks sur le Moby Dick

Où ?: Le Moby Dick, je viens de te le dire !

Réponse à la review postée hors-ligne sur le drabble précédent:

Elle a été postée par Yuuki21 :

_Oooohh, c'est trooooooooop mignon !  
Un autre, un autre !_

Bonne chance à toi pour tes exams, moi je finis (enfin) ma semaine de concours blanc !  
A bientôt

Y21

Merci ! Bizarrement tout le monde le dit x).

Le voici ma chère ou mon cher.

Merci – un peu en retard-. Bonne chance à toi aussi -aussi en retard x) -, mais je sais pas ce qu'est le concours blanc( pas frapper moi être de l'autre côté de la frontière Est -), mais j'imagine que cela doit être important.

Salut !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

~ Rastas~

L'Empereur Shanks le Roux et son « collège » Barbe-Blanche s'étaient isolés pour parler affaires.

Sur le pont, deux de leurs hommes se disputaient tels des gamins.

**\- C'est moi qui aie la plus belle ! Se venta Yassop. **

Rakuyo, son adversaire, répliqua aussitôt.

**\- La mienne est plus épaisse ! J'en ai attrapé des minettes avec elle.**

Tout en les regardant d'un œil amusé, leurs nakamas commencèrent à parier.

Soudain, Edward Newgate débarqua derrière les deux hommes alors qu'ils se querellaient toujours au sujet de leur coiffure.

**\- Mon fils est meilleur. Fit calmement une voix posée, mais imposante.**

* * *

Terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites en moi des nouvelles en reviews.

Je tiens à préciser pour ceux que cela intéresse, je vais débuter, sur ce site, une série d'Os sur One Piece bien sûr. Le premier One Shot verra le jour durant le mois de juillet. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, rien que pour vous faire mijoter xD.

Bref, vous m'avez manqué et j'espère que c'est pareil pour vous vis à vis de moi et que vous avez été content(e) de voir que j'avais posté un nouveau drabble.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	31. MarMou:amour de haute voltige

~MarMou~

Non, ce couple n'est pas un couple One piece composé de deux personnages, mais bien d'un personnage et un animal. Baissez tout de suite vos pancartes contre la zoophilie ! Ici c'est l'animal qui charge un partenaire pas le personnage. Le personnage en question, j'ai déjà écris dessus, mais l'idée de Lulu-folle m'a fait rire rien qu'en la lisant « Marco se faisant draguer par une mouette ». Allez, c'est partit ! J'espère vous arracher un sourire ou vous faire rire. Les reviews sont toujours la bienvenue ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

P.S. : Je prends toujours commandes. Et merci à Umichan17 de m'avoir proposé le thème du drabble précédent.

* * *

**Titre :** Amour de haute voltige

**Personnage principal :** Marco l'ananas

**Personnage secondaire :** La mouette qu'on va appeler Pixie

**Mots :** 100 commandant !

**Rating :** K+

**Quand ?:** Un jour x)

**Où ?:** Sur le Moby Dick

* * *

~ Amour de haute voltige~

Marco, n'arrivant pas à s'endormir décida de faire une petite balade sur le pont.

Il sortit et s'accouda contre la rambarde en fermant les yeux.

** \- Grouag ! Grouag !**

Une mouette venait de se poser à côté de lui.

** \- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux le pigeon ?**

** \- Grouag! Grouag !**

L'oiseau se rapprocha dangereusement et le blond fronça les sourcils et essaya de la chasser. La mouette demeura et vint se poser sur son épaule en commençant une danse nuptiale.

** \- Mais fous moi la paix ! Râla le commandant en rentrant.**

La mouette vola à sa poursuite, mais se prit la porte.

* * *

L'amour n'a pas de limite ~

Bref, qu'en avez-vous penser ? Vous aimez ce genre de drabble un peu...décalé?

Laissez moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et chaud au cœur N'oubliez pas de me soumettre des idées, peut-être passeront-elles un jour sous mon clavier.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	32. Garp: vol à main armée

~Garp~

Me revoici, me revoilà avec un nouveau drabble ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué. Bref, assez de parlote, bonne lecture.

**PS : Je prends toujours les commandes, il suffit de me les soumettre en reviews.**

* * *

Titre : Vol à main armé.

Mots : 100 biscuits secs

Personnage principal : Garp le diplômé en dégustation de biscuits secs.

Personnage secondaire : Sengoku le Bouddha révolté.

Où : Au Q.G. De la Marine

Quand : Après la démission de Garp.

Rating : K

Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne (auxquelles j'avais oubliées de répondre sur le drabble de reprise après les exams ^^' )

Elles sont toutes de Yuuki21.

Pour le drabble numéro 27 « Dominatrice » :

Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Pour en savoir, ça ne veut rien dire. J'ai oublié le « pour en savoir PLUS » . - Merci de me le faire remarqué !

Oui, il y a des drabble avec lesquels je n'ai aucune inspiration, mais j'essaye. Le résultat de ceux-là est juste horrible et impubliable.

Désolé, mais je ne fais pas le Oc tout simplement parce que je sais pas les faire. Faut pas toujours chercher midi à quatorze heure.

Zoro sera prévu avec Sanji. Pour être aussi Robin pour un yuri. Mais je refléchis encore sur la question.

Pour le Ace X Smoker, tu n'es pas la première à me le demander et il passera aussi sous mes mains.

Lucky Roo est un membre de l'équipage de Shanks. Il n'est apparu que de minces fois dans l'anime et le manga. On le voit tout au début de l'histoire lorsque Shanks se trouve dans le village de Luffy. On le revoit une deuxième fois dans le film « Hands Island » et enfin sa dernière apparition remonte à la fin de guerre de Marinford quand Shanks débarque sur le champs de bataille.

Pour le drabble numéro 28 « Concours de viande »

Ta réponse est au dessus ^^

Et enfin pour le drabble numéro 29 « J'aime les ananas et alors ? »

Tu trouves ? Nikel alors ! J'avais vraiment envie de tendresse dans mes drabbles en plus !

Le voici ^^

Pour le drabble numéro 30 « Amour de haute voltige »

Contente que ça t'ai plu !

Merci pour toutes ces reviews^^

Bref, sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en dessous pour les reviews.

* * *

~Vol à main armée~

Aujourd'hui, Garp prenait sa retraire en tant que Marine. Une carrière bien remplie tout comme les cartons dans lesquels sont rangés ses affaires personnelles.

Mais Garp avait le pressentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

**\- On m'a volé mes biscuits secs.**

C'était rare, mais le vieil homme n'était pas content. Ses biscuits s'étaient tout pour lui.

Il dirigea vers le bureau de Sengoku. Il ouvrit la porte sans permission et il découvrir le Bouddha affalé sur sa chaise en train de manger les biscuits.

**\- J'avais envie de goûter, fit-il. Çà fait des années que tu manges ces biscuits, je voulais savoir la raison par moi-même.**

* * *

Encore un drabble sur nos chers amis les marines. Qu'en avez vous pensez ?

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Je prends toujours les commandes jeunes gens alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos idées les plus folles.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	33. Zeff: Cabine remplie de souvenirs

~Zeff et Sanji~

Tour d'abord, merci à Umichan17 (alias Casper ;D) pour cette commande qu'elle m'a proposé il y a un moment. La preuve que je les note ! Bref, j'aimerais aussi la remercier, car c'est elle (je pense que tu es belle et bien une fille, corrige moi si jamais!) qui m'a proposé le plus de commandes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'oublie pas les autres non plus, hein ! Merci à tous ! Et encore merci pour les 133 reviews sur ces drabbles avec quatre reviews par chapitre en moyenne !

Bref, sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne :

_Yuuki21 pour le drabble : Vol à main armée_

Yo !

Tant mieux si ça te plaît toujours autant !

Par contre, tu vas sûrement pas aimé le prochaine drabble x)) relis ta review et tu me comprendras.

_Rasmeii pour le drabble : Maladresse_

(pas de soucis ^^)

Contente qu'ils te plaisent, les suivant maintenant x)

Je ne veux pas te spoiler, mais Corazon n'est pas muet, c'est juste une couverture(désolé pour ceux qui j'ai spoilé )

Nickel ! Prends ton courage alors x))

A peluche XD

_Encore Rasmeii pour le drabble : Cigares_

xD mais il fallait faire ce raisonnement, je suis perverse ne l'oublie pas. Quand les personnes qui postent une reviews en étant non connecté, je répond sur le drabble suivant donc j'attends que tu te connecte avec plaisir x).

Titre : Cabine rempli de souvenirs

Mots : 100,chef !

Rating : K+ pour le vocabulaire et sortez les mouchoirs

Personnage principal : Zeff le cuistot

Personnage secondaire : Sanji le blondinet

Lieu : La cabine de Sanji sur le Baratie

Moment : A la fin de l'histoire de One Piece.

* * *

~Cabine remplie de souvenirs~

Cela fessait deux ans que son morveux était parti en mer. Zeff avait du mal à l'avouer, mais Sanji lui manquait.

Il se décida enfin à entrer dans la cabine du blond. Il y avait collé les avis de recherches de son protégé au mur et venait y faire les poussière de temps en temps.

Avant ce jour, il n'avait jamais vu la caisse sous le lit. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit des photos sur le Baratie, les cuisiner et une de lui avec Sanji.

** \- Si tu ne reviens pas en un seul morceau...**

** \- Vieux snock ! Je suis là en un morceau et j'ai vu All Blue.**

* * *

Un peu de tendresse ne fait pas de mal

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

P.S. : Ma feuille de commandes se vide et sera bientôt à plat(il ne me reste que 10 drabble dont 6 couples) Alors lâchez vous en review !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	34. Smace: T'as du feu?

~Smace~

Eh oui, encore un surnom de plus made by Clem pour un couple. Le Smace est composé d'une cuillère à café de Smoker et d'une pincée d'Ace.

Ce couple m'a été demandé plus d'une fois alors c'est la raison pour laquelle je le fais aujourd'hui. Bref, bonne lecture et désolé à Yuuki21 , je l'ai quand même fait x).

**P.S. : Ayant vu un plagiat de l'un de mes drabbles, je préviens que le prochain ou la prochaine qui ose de nouveau me plagier est mal barré(e).**

* * *

Titre : T'as du feu ?

Mots : 100, sergent !

Rating : Un petit R à cause d'Ace qui est en chaleur x). C'est l'été aussi.

Personnages principaux : Smoker dit Smokey dans le milieu et Ace aux tâches de rousseurs.

Personnage secondaire : Hina la femme qui a une poigne de fer.

Lieu : Dans un bar quelconque.

Moment : Un jour de pluie tient ! Pour changer un peu.

Merci pour les commandes passées, vous êtes génial ! Continuez de m'en soumettre.

* * *

~T'as du feu?~

**\- Hina déteste la pluie ! S'écria la femme en entrant dans un bar.**

**\- Arrêtes de geindre, soupira Smoker en s'asseyant au bar.**

La jeune femme l'imita et commanda pour eux. Elle vit sons ami d'enfance farfouiller dans ses poches.

**\- Un problème, Smokey ?**

**\- J'ai plus de feu! **

**\- Désolé, mais moi non plus pour une fois.**

**\- Moi j'en ai. **

Smoker se tourna sur son tabouret pour découvrir Ace.

**\- Ça fessait longtemps Smokey, depuis cette nuit, susurra Ace qui transforma sa langue en feu.**

« Smokey » grogna, mais mit son cigare en bouche avant de l'allumer dans celle de son ex-amant.

* * *

Encore des sous-entendus ! Mon dieu, ma facette perverse prend le pouvoir !

Quoi de mieux qu'un Ace en chaleur pour rallumer la flamme(double jeux de mot ! Yeah ! xD)

Laissez une review et peut-être qu'un colis vous parviendra un jour avec ce beau brun dedans tout ça livré par Hina la factrice et de son collègue qui suit en vélo derrière la voiture, Smokey.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	35. LawLu: Alliance

~LawLu~

Me revoilà pour un nouveau drabble ! Je vous préviens, je posterais moins que d'habitude (pareil pour ma fiction), car j'ai décidé de corriger mes premiers chapitres de « Mon combat, mon destin » ils étaient bourrés de fautes. Bref, vous êtes prévenus.

Bon vous avez compris quel était le couple hein. Vive l'alliance !

Cette commandes m'a été faite pas Ninouche et Hinanoyuki, merci à vous !

Titre : Alliance

Personnages principaux : Trafalgar Law et Luffy

Personnage secondaire:Le frigo

Rating : T, encore sous-entendu pervers vu que vous aimez ça xD

Moment : Entre Punk Hazard et Dressrosa

Endroit : Sur le pont du Sunny

Review postée hors-ligne :

Yuuki21 :

Yo !

Amenez des mouchoirs s'il vous plaît xD !

Le drabble 18 mhm...C'est pervers xD Tout le monde me fait la remarque avec le gros cigare xDD Je me suis demandé pourquoi un moment puis ma perversion a parlé. A la base c'était pas voulu xDD Quand je te dis que cette partie prend le pouvoir XD.

Akainu pervers ? Pourquoi pas vu le dernier scan vis à vis de Issho x) ça me donne des idées tout ça.

Eh oui, on m'a plagié TwT.

J'espère te revoir merci pour la review !

Sur ce , bonne lecture et on se retrouve en vas pour les reviews !

* * *

~Alliance~

La nuit tomba sur le Sunny, mais Law ne pouvait pas dormir. Soudain, un bruit retentit en cuisine. C'était lui de garde cette nuit en plus.

Il se leva et entra dans la pièce tout en dégainant son Nodachi.

**\- Qui va là ? Fit-il d'un ton menaçant.**

Il vit le frigo ouvert et à moitié vide, il comprit direct.

**\- Mugiwara-ya, soupira-t-il. **

**\- Mh ? Fit ce dernier en sortant la tête du frigo. Tu en veux Torao ?**

Il tendit un gigot et Law s'approcha de lui en lâchant Kikoku à terre.

**\- Non, je te veux. **

**\- Gné ?**

**\- Je veux une alliance plus...corporelle. **

**\- Tu veux un câlin ?**

* * *

Vous êtes servi pour le coup x)

J'espère avoir fait un LawLu original en tout cas !

Je suis bientôt à 150 reviews ! *-* Merci

Laissez une review en parlant de ça et vous aurez aussi une alliance spéciale avec le beau médecin.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	36. LaBeCho: Coussins

~LaBeCho~

Le soleil me mets de bonne humeur alors je vous poste un nouveau drabble que je viens de pondre sur ma terrasse avant d'aller plonger dans la piscine *-*.

Le LaBeCho n'est pas le nom d'une bière belge non,non. Encore moi un couple à trois(un plan à trois quoi. Voilà c'était ma partie perverse qui disait bonjour au lecteurs).

Bon vous l'avez compris ici on va parler de Law, Chopper et Bepo le nounours.

Merci à Rasmeii la neko à plein temps !

**Ah oui ! J'ai atteins les 150 reviews ! Merci à tous ! A quand les 200(ça rime:D)**

Bref, sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et les commandes.

* * *

Titre : Coussins

Mots : Vu que c'est un drabble, 100

Rating : K, pas de perversité ici les jeunes en rute.

Personnage principal : Le fana des coussins tout doux, Trafalgar Law.

Personnages secondaires : Chopper le renne et nounours *-* (Bepo pour ceux qui ont pas lu au dessus)

Lieu : Sur le gazon du Sunny

Moment : Un jour quand les mugiwara et les Heart sont réunis.

Réponse à la review postée hors-ligne :

_Yuuki21_

Yo ! Luffy est si natif et innocent sur certains sujets x).

Non, je suis perverse xD. Sérieusement, on a tous cette part en soi sinon tu n'aurais pas compris les sous-entendus.

Ben le « Smoker t'emmerde » est la façon à lui de se moquer de la façon de parler d'Hina. En fait, dans un scan il a été dit qu'elle avait toujours un briquet sur elle donc Smoker le savait également. Oui, il faut chercher loin XD Mais le gros cigare marche aussi.

Je l'ai vu en cherchant une histoire à lire sur ce site.

Je ne vais rien te dire alors, tu verras.

* * *

~Coussins~

Law cherchait son second dans sous sous-marin , mais ne le trouva pas.

**\- Peut-être chez Mugiwara-ya**.

Il sauta sur le Sunny et vit sa boule de poil couchée sur le gazon. Chopper était en boule* à ses côtés.

**\- J'ai chaud capitaine, soupira l'ours polaire en sueur.**

Law ne l'écouta même pas , il était subjugué par les fourrures des deux animaux.

**\- Torao, ça va ? S'inquiéta Chopper.**

**\- Venez vous mettre à l'ombre capitaine.**

Law les fixa avec un sourire en coin.

**\- Lequel de vous deux j'utiliserai bien ? Bepo ou Tanuki**-ya ?**

Il retira sa casquette et se coucha. Il posa sa tête sur Chopper et utilisa Bepo comme accoudoir.

**\- Vous êtes de bons coussins.**

* * *

*L'une des transformation de Chopper du nom de Guard Point. Allez voir sur Internet si vous ne voyez pas.

*Tanuki : Raton-laveur en japonais

J'espère vous avoir faire rire ou du moins sourire. Laissez une review et une commande si vous en avez une.

A chaque review, j'envoie un Law-coussin à votre adresse.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	37. Magellan: Où est la ventouse?

~Magellan~

On ne voit jamais ce pauvre personnage dans des écrits français alors, je règle ça ! Merci à moi pour avoir trouvé cette idée x).

Bref, sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

Titre : Où est la ventouse ?

Mots : 100 comme toujours

Rating : T, car assez subtile

Personnage principal : Magellan l'homme qui va toujours aux toilettes

Personnage secondaire : Hannyabal le chef qui s'y croit de trop.

Lieu : Toilettes personnelles du directeur

Moment : Après l'évasion de Luffy et des autres.

Réponse à la review postée hors-ligne :

Yuuki21 :

_Hello!  
Hihihi: trooooop chou ! Et marrant aussi!  
Par contre, torao ça veut dire quoi?_

_Luffy, quoi.  
ha, d'accord  
Merci  
A bientôt  
Y21_

Hi !

Super si ça t'a plus !

Toroa est le surnom japonais donné à Law par Luffy puis reprit par Chopper. Luffy n'ayant pas assez de neurones qui fonctionnent il est incapable de prononcé correctement le nom de famille de son allié : Trafalgar. En traduction française, ça a donné « Tragar » ou un truc dans le genre et en japonais « Torao » J'espère avoir répondu à ta question miss^^

Merci pour ta review !

~Où est la ventouse?~

**\- Hannyabal ! S'écria Magellan hors de lui depuis ses toilettes personnelles.**

Ces fameuses toilettes où il passait huit heures par jour afin d'évacuer le poisson dû à son pouvoir.

Le sous-directeur accourut aussi vite qu'il pouvait près de son supérieur en grommelant.

**\- Un jour, je serais le roi de cette prison ! Fit-il a voix basse. Qu'il-a-t-il ?**

**\- On m'a volé ma ventouse ! C'est bouché, je ne peux plus les utiliser.**

Hannyabal savait qu'ils étaient dans la merde.

**\- Je crois savoir qu'il l'a.**

**\- Va ma chercher !**

De l'autre côté de la prison, Sadi-chan testa de nouvelles tortures avec une ventouse.

Pas de perversion cette fois les gens juste du subtile.

PS : Il y a une petite parodie dans ce drabble, trouvée laquelle. Il y a un jeu de mot subtile aussi x).

Brefeu, laissez une review et/ou une commande de votre passage ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	38. Akainu: Coups de soleil

~Akainu Sakazuki~

Ah quoi de mieux pour réchauffer l'ambiance avec un tel homme viril ? Il fait froid aujourd'hui et j'avais envie de donner du soleil. Des coups de soleil même. Merci à Lulu-folle pour cette commandes encore farfelues, mais que j'adore.

Ça se voit que tout le monde est en vacances dans les reviews x).

Je n'ai eu aucune reviews hors-ligne, mais merci aux trois reviews postées en ligne.

Rating : K+

Droits d'auteur : J'emprunte l'œuvre de Eiichiro Oda pour distraire mes lecteurs.

Titre : Coups de soleil

Mots : Cent tout rond !

Personnage principal : Akainu la virilité incarnée.

Personnage secondaire : Aokiji le petit farceur accompagné de son acolyte la chèvre

Endroit : Au Q.G. De la marine

Moment: Un jour d'été et férie

Sur ce bonne lecture mes petits choux et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et /ou commandes.

* * *

~Coups de soleil~

C'était férié aujourd'hui, mais Akainu ne connaissait pas ce mot. Il était seul dans ses quartiers à travailler.

Il signa des papiers lorsque midi sonna.

**\- Je mérite bien une petite pause, fit l'homme en sortant dans son jardin à Bonzai personnel.**

Il s'assit près de l'étang et s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par la chèvre de Sengoku qui lui léchait la joue.

Il grogna et se retint d'étrangler l'animal. Son maître n'était sûrement pas loin.

Il se tourna dos l'étang et vit dans le reflet un coup de soleil en forme de « J'aime les chatons mignons ».

** \- Qui a fait ça ? Grogna-t-il.**

Un peu plus loin Aokiji ria avec un pochoir en main.

* * *

Sacré Aokiji x). Vous pouvez faire la même chose à un ami ou votre frère/ soeur lorsqu'ils bronzent. C'est hyper marrant. Oui, je me suis inspirée de faits réels XD.

Bref, laissez une petite review en échange d'un pochoir pour coups de soleil livré par Aokiji ou Akainu. A préciser lors de l'achat.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	39. Duval: Infos ou intox?

~Duval~

Hey ! J'ai envie de dédié ce drabble au fan numéro un du blondinet des Mugiwaras.

Ce personnage m'a été proposé par Juste-moii.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

**Titre :** Infos ou intox ?

**Mots :** Comme toujours, cent tout pile.

**Rating** : K+

**Droits d'auteur :** L'univers de One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

**Personnage principal :** Duval le « beau gosse »

**Personnage secondaire** : Sanji la célébrité, Zoro le cactus moqueur et la journaliste qu'on va appellé Taylor tient x) Ceux qui lisent « caméras cachées » comprendront le lien.

**Endroit :** Dans la villa de Duval et le Sunny.

**Moment :** Un jour dans la semaine d'un mois au milieu d'une année.

**Réponses à la review postée hors-ligne :**

Yuuki21 :

_Hello !  
J'adoooore!  
Ravie de revoir akainu dans ce petit os très sympaaaa  
J'aimerais bien voir akainu se venger de aokiji_

A bientôt  
Y21

Hey !

Génial dans ce cas !

On le reverra ne t'en fais pas.

x)) tu lis dans mes pensées, c'est prévu.

Salut ! Merci pour ta review !

* * *

~Infos ou intox~

Aujourd'hui, Duval recevait Taylor, une journaliste pour une interview. Quand elle arriva, il lui fit visiter sa villa. Il se stoppa devant une grande porte en or massif.26

** \- Quelle est cette porte monsieur Duval **

** \- Je ne la montre jamais au public, mais pour une belle femme comme vous je vais le faire.**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil totalement raté . La blonde entra. Sur les murs était collé un tas d'avis de recherches de Sanji.

**\- Vous êtes fan de la Jambe Noire ?**

**\- Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour le rencontrer à nouveau. **

Zoro le lut le journal en premier et le mit sous le nez du cuisinier. 15

**\- Je le savais, ricana le vert en montrant du doigt l'article avec comme titre : « Sanji et Duval ont-ils une relation cachée ? »**

* * *

Et voilà ! Je tiens à préciser qu'on aime quoi on veut et ce drabble a pour but de détendre et de faire rire, pas de critiquer.

J'espère avoir autant de reviews que sur le dernier drabble !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	40. AkainuAokiji: Vengeance givrée

~Aokiji et Akaina~

Suite à la petite blague de Kuzan à Sakazuki et le magnifique coup de soleil de ce dernier. Akainu n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Voici un drabble sur les deux meilleurs amis./HUM, HUM/

Merci quand même à Yuuki21 pour la commande.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en dessous sur le bouton « review » pour, bien sûr, une review et/ou une commande.

* * *

Titre : Vengeance givrée

Mots : 100 commandant !

Personnage principal : Le viril et musclé Sakazuki Akainu.

Personnage secondaire : Aokiji Kuzan le « pouf » de la bande

Lieu : Dans le bureau d'Aokiji ou plutôt chambre vu qu'il y dort plus que travailler

Moment : Le jour après l'attaque solaire du pochoir !

Reviews : Avec impatience ! Ça se voit que tout le monde est en vacances x) j'ai presque rien eu.

Review postée hors-ligne :

_KiwiDeL'Espace_

_Kikouuuuuu!  
Je viens de lire tes drabbles et *mode mystique ON* une vérité existentielle s'est montrée à moi : TU FAIS DES DRABBLES D'ENFEEER *mode mystique OFF* Ils sont juste super, tu fais du beau travail et j'adore ton concept Continue comme ça et les personnes qui t'ont plagiés, eh ben ze zont que des méchants pa beau du tout èwé voila /pan/ Pour m part, j'aimerais commander un Ace/Marco s'il-te-plaît *jme croit trop au restaurant lool*  
KIIIIISSSS_

Yo, jeune kiwi !

Merci:D Par contre...Tu voulais pas dire mode hystérique?- ?.

Je comptes encore bien continuer. Ce concept n'est pas très bien apprécié d'habitude et presque personne ne veut se casser le cu...fessier(restons poli!) à écrire pile 100 mots, mais comme je fais rien comme tout le monde xDDD.

Cette histoire de plagiat -' Au moins la personne visée à arrêté avec mon avertissement !:D

J'ai déjà fais un AcexMarco, mais je note quand même, car s'il m'est demandé de nouveau, j'en referrais un.

Merci pour ta review ! Tchiao !

* * *

~Vengeance givrée~

Akainu était énervé, très énervé contre Aokiji. Il était obligé de ce balader torse nu, car le frottement du tissus lui fessait mal.

Il entra dans le bureau du faisan bleu et comme toujours celui-ci dormait.

Il s'avança près de son frigo à glace personnel et le débrancha.

**\- Ça t'apprendra sale glaçon, fit sèchement Sakazuki.**

Il sortit et attendit que sa cible se réveille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Aokiji jurer.

**\- Mes glaces ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans mes glaces !**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aokiji courut au magasin pour en racheter.

* * *

Et voilà. Une review postée sur ce drabble et une carton de glaces vous sera livré à domicile. Soit par Akainu ou alors Aokiji. N'oubliez pas que le Chien Rouge est toujours torse nu~

Pas baver sur le clavier ! Telle est votre mission.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	41. ShaBa: Premier baiser

~ShaBa~

/Ou le BaSha/

Pour bien débuter ce mois d'août de l'année 2015, voici un petit drabble ShaBa(Alain Chaba XDD/PORTE/). Ce couple composé de Shanks et de Baggy m'a été demandé par Juste-moii il y a un bout de temps. La preuve que je note toutes les commandes et reviens sur certaines quand l'inspiration s'en mêle, donc si je n'ai pas encore fais votre commande alors qu'elle date, ne désespérez pas !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou les commandes.

* * *

Titre : Premier baiser.

Mots : Cent, comme dans la grande boite de tic-tac.

Personnages principaux : Baggy le Clown et Shanks le rouquin

Personnages secondaires : Alvida l'icône d'une marque de gélule amincissante et une mouette qui passait par là.

Lieu : Sur le navire du Gold Roger

Moment : Une nuit

Aucune review n'a été postées hors-ligne, donc pas de réponse à mettre. Pour rappel, je réponds en message privé à ceux qui postent en étant connecté.

* * *

~Premier baiser~

Shanks était de garde et comme toujours, il dormait. Il avait à ses côtés le fruit de la fragmentation. Il ne voulait pas le manger et comptait le re-vendre.

Soudain, Baggy sortir de nulle part et le prit.

**\- Enfin à moi, ricana-t-il en ouvrant la bouche.**

Il croqua dans le vide et vit LeRoux debout avec le fruit.

**\- Si tu veux ce fruit, Baggy. Embrasse-moi.**

**\- Te fous pas de ma gueule !**

Son ami devint plus sérieux encore.

**\- Je suis sérieux.**

Sur ces mots, il embrassa le bleu.

**\- Et voilà, termina Baggy.**

**\- J'y crois pas...tu as eu ton premier baiser avec un Empereur, fit Alvida en lui donnant de l'argent.**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai essayé un drabble dit « falsh-back ». Comme quoi certains couples sont possible. On se souvient tous de son premier baiser, même Baggy .

Laissez une review et Baggy viendra vous raconter dans histoires la suite de ce baiser torride avant de dormir. Mieux qu'un conte non ?

A la prochaine, normalement. Et ne brûlez pas sous le soleil, mettez de la crème mes enfants sinon vous serez comme Akainu.


	42. Garp:Régime

~Garp~

Yo! Pour ce nouveau drabble, faisons un arrêt chez le pépé préféré de toutes les personnes connaissant One Piece. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Vive les biscuits secs! Merci à Lulu-folle pour la commande qui m'a séduite. N'hésite pas à laissez une reviews et/ou une commande.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en dessous.

* * *

**Droit d'auteur:** Le merveilleux manga qu'est One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

**Nombre de mots:** Cent petits biscuits secs!

**Titre:** Régime imposé

**Personnages principaux**:Monkey.D. Garp le champion du monde du plus gros mangeur de biscuits secs et Sengoku le seul Bouddha au monde qui n'est pas zen.

**Personnages secondaire:** L'unique et la belle chèvre de Sengoku

**Moment:**Après la visite médicale annuelle

**Lieu:**Dans le bureau(ou garde manger, on n'arrive pas à distinguer) du Vice-Amiral

**Réponses aux reviews postées hors ligne:**

Guest: _Ah j'adore le couple que forme Baggy et Shanks :p ! Et puis Alvida a raison, un premier baiser avec le roux, c'est le rêve *_* !_

Personnellement, je donnerais beaucoup rien que pour le voir! Merci pour ta review!

Miss-Panda-Lawko_ (sur le premier drabble): Toujours aussi con le Marimo et le Love cook x)_

_Super Drabble pour ton 1er ma belle_

Toujours! Merci miss!

* * *

~Régime imposé~

Garp était affalé dans le divan de son bureau. Il maudissait la diététicienne.

Sengoku entra et vit son vieil ami.

**-Tu es en panne de biscuits ou quoi?**

Garp se redressa.

**-Je suis obligé de faire un régime! Il paraît que je suis trop gros. T'imagines un peu?**

Garp prit un paquet de biscuits.

-**C'est mon dernier et je compte bien en profiter!**

Il déposa le paquet et parla un peu avec Sengoku. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut l'horreur.

**-Mheeeee! Fit la chèvre en mangeant les biscuits.**

Garp vit rouge.

**\- Je vais tuer ta chèvre**!

* * *

Finis! Je suis hyper chanceuse! J'AI FAIS 100 D'UN COUP!

Tout le monde s' en fout? OK, j'aide Garp dans sa vengeance.

Laissez une review et peut-être que je lui laisserais la vie sauve.

P.S.:C'est la première fois que je poste sur ma tablette, j'espère que ça n'a pas foiré. C'est pour ça que rien n'est souligné et que les dialogues ne sont pas en gras. Une fois sur ordi, je modifierai ça.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	43. IsshoAkainu:L'amour rend aveugle

~Akainu et Issho~

Encore un drabble sur les beaux amiraux qui sont en conflit(voir scan). Ceci n'est pas un couple ! Celui-ci n'est pas une commande, mais je l'ai rêvé O-o. Je vous dis pas ma tête au réveil. Plus qu'à mettre mon rêve en tout pile cent mot avec humour.

_Je tiens à préciser qu'on est presque à 200 reviews ! C'est énorme ! Alors voilà ce que je vais faire. Lorsque la 200e review sera postée je vous dis pas la crise cardiaque que je vais vous faire xD. Vous êtes géniaux !_

Je ferrais quelque chose de spécial pour cette occasion. Vous avez des idées ?

Sur ce, bonne rigolade et lecture. On se retrouve en bas pour les habituelles reviews et commandes.

* * *

Titre : L'amour rend aveugle.

Mots : 100 Amiral en chef !

Personnage principal : Issho mon Amiral préféré au passage =3

Personnages secondaires : Akainu le beau amiral au tatouage énorme et un pauvre soldat qui a mouillé son pantalon.

Où : Dans un casino

Quand : Un jour au milieu d'un moi et pendant une année d'un lustre qui est à la moitié d'une décennie. Bref, vous l'aurez compris ça se passe le 13 août.

Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne :

Celles de Miss-Panda-Lawko : (J'ai corrigé les fautes car il y en avait beaucoup, mais beaucoup)

_Drabble deux :_

_Pas doué Luffy XDDD  
Super drabble!_

Pour ne pas changé x)

Merci:D

_Drabble trois :_

_Je confirme, de sacrés pervers -"  
On reconnaît bien les Mugis, continues comme ça )_

Le duo parfait ce Sanji et Brook.

_Drabble quatre :_

_Veux voir ses yeux moi! T.T  
Le pauvre...ça doit être un très mauvais souvenir...  
Très bon drabble, continue! D_

Si ça tombe ils n'ont rien de spéciaux, mais ça m'intriguait xD

_Drabble cinq_ :

_Pauvre Dadan, avec Luffy comme gamin, elle a du en baver XD  
Génial ce drabble!_

Sans oublier Ace et Sabo ! Cette femme doit avoir un prix nobel !

_Drabble six :_

_Pauvre nounours-zombie, il peut même pas en placer une XD  
Très bon Drabble! Continue comme ça!_

Soumis comme on dit xD

_Drabble sept_ :

_Je ne savais pas que J-B était poète o.o  
Ils doivent être tristes...  
Génial ce Drabble!_

Tout le monde a une part de mystère.

Chaque esclave a des séquelles.

* * *

~ L'amour rend aveugle~

**\- Où est Issho ? Grogna Akainu depuis le navire de guerre. **

**\- Il a été aperçu dans un casino Amiral en chef, répondit un soldat. **

Akainu prit sa cape et sortit. Malheur pour lui, il pleuvait des cordes. Il arriva dans le casino trempé avec les habits moulant ses muscles.

Il vit au loin son « collègue » en train de jouer aux dés en mangeant des ramens*.

Il s'approcha de lui, furieux.

**\- C'est ça que tu appelles un travail urgent ? S'énerva le chien rouge.**

Face au manque de réponse, il poursuivit.

**\- En plus d'être aveugle, tu es sourd ? **

Issho s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui.

**\- Tu es ravissant aujourd'hui, Sakazuki, se moqua-t-il.**

* * *

Voilà. La chute est plus recherchée, mais je suis sûr que vous comprendrez sans soucis si vous savez qu'Issho. Au pire, demandez moi, je me ferrais un plaisir de répondre.

*Un ramen est un plat japonais délicieux !

Si vous laissez une review, Akainu ou Issho (au choix) viendra vous apporter des ramens à domicile.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	44. Lucky Roo:Entrée interdite

~Lucky Roo~

C'est toujours l'été et tout le monde désire un corps de rêve, donc un petit régime s' impose! Même pour Lucky Roo.

Merci a Umichan17 pour la commande qui date quand même.

PETITE ANNONCE: On approche des 200 reviews et je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour l'occasion. Malheureusement, je ne trouve pas d'idée valable. C'est là que vous intervenez! Soumettez moi des idées(tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Je noterai tout.) en reviews ou message privé, peut-être que ça m'aidera.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas les reviews/ commandes et, ou idées.

Ps: Ce drabble a été écrit sur tablette et comme Fanfiction sur ça, c'est pas super super. J'arrangerai les paragraphes et dialogues sur ordinateur plus tard. Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

Titre: Entrée interdite

Mots: Cent gigots tout chauds!

Personnage principal:Lucky Roo (estomac compris)

Personnages secondaires: Le frigo, Shanks et Ben Beckman en chaleur.

Où? : Navire de Shanks (désolée le nom m'échappe) dans la cuisine.

Quand?: Pendant la nuit.

Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne:

Pour le drabble précédent, le 43e donc:

Abcd:

La chute est magnifique xD sans parler du titre quand tu sais que Issho est dans le drabble!

Je vois que tu as compris x)

Yuuki21:

Helloooooo !

Toujours aussi marrant tes drabble !

J'aime particulièrement celui-ci même si je suis pas sûre d' avoir compris la fin

Mention spéciale au précédent drabble : la chèvre, c'est vraiment le pire cauchemar des marines !:D

Par contre, un chouilla déçue de la revanche d'akainu sur aokiji, j'aurais aimé quelque chose d'autre. J'sais pas trop comment dire ça mais je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu moins banal... Comme faire en sorte qu'il se retrouve à des vêtements ridicules qu'il ne peut enlever en les givrant...

Sinon, bon boulot !

Bises.

Hey! Merci, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire ce genre de compliments!

Maintenant qu'il ne semblr plus avoir de reviews sur le précédent chapitre, je vais te la dire. Issho aime jouer aux jeux de hasard, mais Akainu veut qu'il travaille plus sérieusement. Il va alors le retrouver au casino pour le réprimander, mais il pleut en chemin et il est trempé. Lorsqu'il insulte indirectement Issho vis à vis de son handicap, cez dernier lui dit qu'il est beau aujourd'hui. Ce qui est ironique vu qu'il est aveugle. En gros, il se fout de sa gueule. J'espère que mon explication t'a aidée.

Vive les chèvres!

Je comprends, je n'ai avais pas pensé =3 Tu m'as donné une idée, mais avant que Akainu ne se venge il va falloir que Aokiji lui fasse quelques chose x)

Chalut!

Maintenant, les reviews de Miss-Panda-Lawko sur les drabbles qui datent.

Drabble 8:Moi je l'adore aussi ce personnage X)

Super Drabble en tout cas

Qui ne l'aime pas ? X)

Merci

Drabble 9:Toujours aussi maladroit x)

Un drabble drôle et très bien que j'aime )

Merci.

Drabble 10:Je trouve que leurs pouvoirs sont cool!

Très bon Drabble

Trop! Je veux les mêmes!

Et enfin, celle postée sur le 11e drabble:Elle a raison, il aurait du l'écouter, Luffy lui a botté le cul xD

Super!

Toujours écouter les femmes! TOUJOURS!

* * *

~Entrée interdite~

Lucky en avait marre, il était en surpoids depuis la dernière visite médicale. Son capitaine avait donc décidé de réduire ses repas, mais il ne tenait plus.

-Tant pis pour le régime! S'exclama le rayé.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, le frigo plus précisément.

-Personne n'y sera à cette heure ci, se réjouit -il en salivant.

Il arriva à destination et vit une pancarte. Il l'ignora et rentra.

Il entendit de drôles de grognement et vit son capitaine "occupé" avec son second. Tout gêné, il referma la porte et lu sur la pancarte:"Entrée interdite".

* * *

Et voilà! Un petit ShaBe ou BeSha en plus! Ma perversité vous avait manquée?

Brefeu! J'espère vous avoir arraché un sourire qu'il soit amusé ou pervers et vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, soirée, nuit. J'attends vos reviews, commandes et idées avec impatience.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	45. Tsuru:Calendrier annuel

~Tsuru~

Qui n'aime pas cette vieille femme aussi patriote qu'admirable ? Personnellement, j'adore ce personnage et la respecte, car elle arrive à supporter Garp ET Sengoku(chèvre inclue). Mais aussi car elle a un bataillon composé uniquement de femmes ! Elle doit être contente tout le long de la journée de la femme !

Merci à Lulu-folle qui m'a séduite directement avec cette commande.

**P.S. : Plus que quelques reviews(j'ai écrit ce drabble sur papier avant l'atteinte des 200 reviews alors faisons comme-ci xD) avant la 200e, j'ai déjà reçu plusieurs idée(merci aux concernés), mais j'en prends toujours. Je n'ai pas encore fais mon choix et j'ai écris les autre sur ma feuille de commandes pour pas les perdre x).**

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews, commandes et/ou idées.

* * *

**Titre :** Calendrier annuel

**Mots **: Cent nouveaux mousses qui se sont engagez il y a peu.

**Personnage Principal** : Tsuru la femme-lessive. Ce fruit est nul, mais tellement utile !

**Personnages secondaire**s : La chèvre espionne sous les ordres de Tsuru et les hommes qui se « dévoilent » au grand jour.

**Où ?**: Dans le Bureau de Tsuru

**Quand ?:** Le jour de la fête de la Marine.

Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne :

_KiwiDeL'Espace_

_CHALUUT  
Dsl de l'absence, j'étais malade comme une chien... (restons polis, comme tu le dis si bien ) comme euh... jcp X) OUIIIIII TA PERVERSITE M'A MANQUEE XDD EH ouais, je fais partie de l'association des yaoi-forever :P Comme toujours, tes drabbles sont super NAAOOONNNN NE MEURS PAS NE NOUS QUITTE PAAAS Ne fais pas une crise cardiaque sinon prise de karaté compris èwé Sinon j'avais des idées pour la suurpriiise de la 200eme review :  
-tu fais un texte (de la taille que tu veux) Au début du chapitre, on ne sait pas qui est le personnage principal mais à la fin, le personnage est révélé  
OU  
-tu fais des devinettes sur les divers persos de One Piece  
En espérant t'avoir donnée quelques idée, KISSS_

Hey:D Pas de soucis, je peux comprendre.

En voici encore de la perversion *-*

Je vais essayer de survivre à l'épreuve qu'est l'école. Même Kolh-anta c'est rien à côté des cours ! RIEN ! Le yaoi m'aidera, car j'écrirai en cours ! Gardons les bonnes habitudes comme dit papy.

J'ai noté ! Merci pour les idées, elles sont sympas.

Merci pour ta reviews, en espérant te revoir.

Miss-Panda-Lawko :

_Pour le 12e drabble _:

_C'était sur un jour ou l'autre que ce genre de chose se produirait XD  
Sinon super Drabble_

Evidement x) tellement prévisible !

_Pour le 13e :_

_XDDD La honte! XDDD  
Génial!_

Merci

_Pour le 14e:_

_En effet le pauvre XD pas du tout facile à ce laver X)  
Trop bien!_

Il l'a utilisé comme prétexte ! Shanks n'est pas si innocent que ça !

_Et enfin, pour le 15e : _

_Ouf! Je croyais qu'il allait le laisser tomber, salaud!  
Super Drabble_

Il a déjà tué son père alors Cora...Mais je suis perverse pas sadique x)

Merci pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

~Calendrier annuel~

Tsuru venait de revenir d'une longue mission. Beacoup de choses s'étaient passées durant son absence. Elle sa servit un café et s'assit confortablement. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur la chèvre.

**\- Mhèèèè !**

Elle avait quelque chose dans la gueule et le déposa sur le bureau. C'était le calendrier de la Marine.

**\- J'ignorais qu'il y avait un calendrier.**

Elle l'ouvrit et bugua. La photo de Janvier était Garp nu sous un tablier en train de cuire des donuts

Il feuilleta et vit d'autres hauts-gradés en tenues avec peu de tissus.

En Décembre, elle lut « Engagez-vous » sur une feuilla A4 cachant l'intimité de son plus vieil ami.

**\- Sengoku !**

* * *

Encore 100 d'un coup !

VIVE LA PERVERSION !

Laissez une reviews si vous voulez le calendrier par la poste, une commande si vous le souhaitez également dédicacé et enfin, laissez une idée et vous aurez la version « collector ». Sans rien pour cacher~.

Brefeu ! Arrêtez de baver et cliquez sur le petit bouton magique en dessous pour recevoir tout ça. Tout vous sera livré par le Marine de votre choix. La chèvre conduira le vélo du postier x).

A la prochaine, normalement.


	46. Hors-série: 200e reviews

**Surprise spécial deux-cent reviews !**

Avant de commencer ce chapitre spécial. Je tiens à remercier: **Anna-chan 17, Juste-moii, LitlleFreedom, Miss-Panda-Lawko, Ananymni, InBeginning, Liqura, Roronoaagathou, Rasmeii, robinnico9978, Ninouche, Miyakko, ryuka57, Lulu-folle, Yuuki21, Traffy.D., Umichan17, , Tenshi. , ukihime, Hinnanoyuki, Ic'ilver, Guest, MJ Read, abcd, just-one-dream, KiwiDeL'Espace, lecteur et Abiss672.** Grâce à vous, j'ai atteins ce nombre de reviews ! Merci !

Merci aussi a tout ceux qui m'ont soumis des commandes et/ ou des idées. Pareillement pour les lecteurs fantômes.

**P.S. :** Bravo à Miss-Panda-Lawko d'avoir posté la 200e review.

Pour ce chapitre spécial, j'ai eu dur à trouver quelque chose qui me semblait valable et lisible, mais grâce aux idées je m'en suis sortie. J'ai mixé toutes vos idées et voici ce que ça a donné.

Pour ces drabbles, car oui il y en a plusieurs, je ne dévoile pas le personnage principal. Ce sera à vous de le trouver et de me donner le nom en review. C'est une sorte de jeu, devinette. Bonne chance à tous.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ ou commandes.

* * *

Pour tout les drabbles :

Disclaimer : Tour l'univers de One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

Mots : Cent mots, sans exception.

Petite précision: Ils seront l'écrit à la 1ere personne du pluriel pour garder l'identité du narrateur

Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne :

lecteur :

_C'est genial! Je suis tombé ici par hasard et je ne regrette pas. Bonne continuation!_

Que dire d'autre que merci x). Contente que tu ne regrettes pas.

* * *

_Drabble un :_

Titre : Respectez-moi.

Personnage principal : Le narrateur secret

Personnages secondaires : Coby le p'tit bonbon rose et Hermepp.

Où?: Dans votre cabine.

Quand : A 9h00 du matin.

~Respectez moi~

Vous vous réveillez en douceur tel une princesse Disney et vous vous étirez. C'est là que vous vous rendez compte que vous n'avez plus de voix. Vous décidez donc de vous rendormir, mais la porte s'ouvre.

**\- Désolé, mais l'Amiral en chef nous a demandé de t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner.**

Vous fusillez Coby du regard. Son ami Hermepp pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

**\- Tu dois la vouvoyer, sinon elle se met dans une colère noire.**

Le rose commence à s'excuser en déposant votre repas. Ils finissent par sortir.

Non mais ! Il est où le respect ?!

[Déjà une idée du narrateur ? Pour vous aider, voici le deuxième drabble. Bonne enquête !]

_Drabble deux :_

Titre : Ne m'ignorez pas !

Personnage principal : Le narrateur mystère

Personnages secondaires : Nos trois amiraux (Aokiji , Akainu, Kizaru)

Où ?: Dans les couloirs du QG., aux abords du bureau de Kizaru.

Quand ?: En fin de matinée.

~Ne m'ignorez pas!~

Pour digérer votre repas, vous faites votre balade journalière dans les couloirs du Q.G. Certains soldats vous saluent lors de votre passage. Même les Pacifistas vous connaissent. Vous êtes une star !

Vous vous arrêtez devant le bureau de Kizaru. Ça fait longtemps que vous ne l'avez plus vu.

Vous entrez donc, mais vous le voyez dos à vous. Aokiji à genoux devant lui. Vous tapez sur le sol, mais ils vous ignorent.

Furieuse, vous sortez et décrochez la pancarte « ne pas déranger ».

**\- Kizaru, Aokij, dans mon bureau ! Rugit Akainu dans votre dos. Pas de relations de ce genre ici !**

**\- Rejoins-nous si tu veux.**

Vous êtes trop loin, vous n'entendez plus rien.

[Ma perversion aussi voulait vous remercier, alors la voici. Après vous avez compris ce que vous vouliez x). Alala, le narrateur secret en voit des choses en une journée.]

_Drabble trois_

Titre : Nourrissez-moi !

Personnage principal : Le fameux narrateur

Personnages secondaire : Sengoku votre bouddha préféré et Smoky(-eyes)

Où ?: Dans le réfectoire des hauts-gradés.

Quand ?: A midi pétante.

~ Nourrissez-moi~

Votre ventre grogne à force de vous imaginez les trois Amiraux. Vous vous dirigez vers le réfectoires. Vous y entrez et cherchez des yeux une personne que vous connaissez. Au loin vous voyez Smoker dans son coin.

Vous vous installez à ses côtés.

**\- Quoi ? Grogne-t-il. **

Vous lui lancez un regard innocent et il se tourne afin de prendre un cigare dans sa poche. Vous en profitez pour piquez dans son assiette.

Vous vous éloignez en mangeant votre trouvaille.

**\- Reviens ici !**

Vous accélérez et vous vous installez près de celui qui vous protégera. Bizarrement , Smoker s'arrête en voyant le regard de Sengoku. Vous mangez tranquillement votre morceau de pain volé.

[Alors là, les possibilité se réduisent. Encore deux drabbles pour confirmer vos hypothèses ? Allez, go !]

_Drabble quatre :_

Titre : Lavez-moi.

Personnage principal : Le narrateur secret.

Personnages secondaires : Tsuru la valeureuse machine à laver et Garp.

Où ?: Toujours dans le réfectoire.

Quand ?: Vers une heure de l'après-midi.

~Lavez-moi~

Vous remerciez votre sauveur malgré votre voix qui est partie ce matin et vous tanguez entre les tables. Sans y faire attention, vous vous cognez contre un coin de table.

**\- Et ben, regarde où tu marches, rit Garp, assit à cette même table. **

Vous lancez des éclairs par les yeux et y secoue un cookie devant vous. Au passage il vous salit.

Sans attendre vous vous éloignez et tomber sur Tsuru.

Elle vous regardez, un peu énervée d'être dérangé, mais devant votre bouille elle ne peut résister.

Elle comprend votre soucis et utilise son pouvoir pour vous lavez rapidement.

Vous faites une courbette pour la remercier.

[Garp et ses cookies c'est quelque chose. Heureusement que Tsuru est là. Plus qu'un drabble pour trouver quel est le narrateur secret. Go !]

_Drabble cinq :_

Titre : Portez-moi !

Personnage principal : Vous vous en doutez, le narrateur secret.

Personnages secondaires : Hina et Tashigi.

Où ?: Dans le jardin à bonzaï d'Akainu

Quand ?: Vers dix-huit heure.

~Portez-moi~

Vous n'en pouvez plus, vous n'avez rien foutu de votre après-midi et avez déjà dîner. Vous vous reposez donc au bord du l'eau dans le jardin d'Akainu.

Vous fermez les yeux en entendant des pas non loin. Deux minutes après, Hina débarque.

**\- Hina veut voir Smoker !**

**\- Je suis navrée, mais je ne sais pas où il est, répondit la voix de Tashigi.**

La rose s'arrête devant vous.

**\- Elle dort ? **

**\- On devrait la ramener dans sa cabine. **

**\- Hina ne veut pas le faire. **

Soudain, vous vous sentez soulevée. Dix minutes plus tard vous vous retrouvez dans votre lit. Vous vous endormez jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Tada ! Alors vous avez trouvé de qui il s'agissait ?

Dites le moi en reviews. A chaque reviews vous aurez droit à la vidéo des trois Amiraux, aux cookies de Garp, à la viande de Smoker, à la protection de Sengoku ou le petit-déjeuner au lit par Coby. Un seul choix possible ! Faites le bon choix.

Encore merci pour votre fidélité et j'espère que cette surprise vous a plu. Je vous dis à la 300e reviews pour la prochaine.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	47. Sanji:Beauté intérieure

~Sanji~

Hey ! La rentrée c'est bien passée de votre côté ? Moi nickel ! Moi vu mon horaire et la dose de travail de cette année, j'écrirai moins. Je posterai le Week-end (samedi ou dimanche) jusque fin septembre. Après je posterai juste les dimanche, car tout mes samedis seront pris par mes matchs de compétition. J'espère que vous avez noté tout ça et c'est partit pour ce nouveau drabble.

Merci, encore, pour les 200 review ! C'est un chiffre énorme ! Pour le précédent drabble la réponse était la chèvre:D.

Merci aussi à Umichan17 pour cette commande.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

**Titre :** Beauté intérieure

**Droit d'auteur **: Eiichiro Oda, deux mots, une légende.

**Mots **: Cent comme toujours.

**Rating **: K, rien de bien méchant.

**Personnage principal :** Sanji

**Personnage secondaire:** Un personnage dévoilé à la fin.

**Où ?: **Dressrosa

**Quand ? **: Heu...pendant un jour ensoleillé. Oui, c'est beau le soleil.

**Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne :**

Pour la surprise de la 200e reviews :

_MissWalker92 : _

_Je crois avoir trouvé, mais je m'avance peut-être un peu...Je dirais que c'est la chèvre de Sengoku. Elle ne dit peut-être rien, mais elle en voit des choses cette petite bête et quelles choses !_

Bien joué, c'était bien la chèvre. Je suis sûr qu'elle note tout et fait des photos cette bestiole !

Umichan17 :

_Hey! o/  
Merci pour ce petit extra ! Le perso mystère est... La Chèvre, bien entendu !  
Qui d'autre dans la Marine possède un si grand charisme? Qui tire les ficelles du Gouvernement Mondial en silence? Qui connaît les secrets de ce monde?  
La réponse est toute trouvée: La Chèvre._

Merci encore et à bientôt

Mais oui, évidement ! xD. La chèvre est comme le Roi au jeu d'échec x)

Bravo pour ta bonne réponse !

* * *

~Beauté intérieure~

Sanji courrait en direction du Sunny amaré sur les côtes de Green Bit. Nami chérie était en danger, mais il fut stoppé dans sa route.

Devant lui se trouvait, de dos, une magnifique créature. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son dos comme une cascade dorée. Ses courbes étaient parfaite malgré ses vêtements masculins.

**\- Deux ans d'enfer avec ces travestis ont été récompensés s'il y a que des belles femmes dans le Nouveau Monde. **

Le blond tourna en mode toupie en direction de la jeune femme. Il l'a percuta volontairement et elle tomba à terre. En bon gentleman , il lui présenta sa main pour se relever.

**\- T'es malade ! S'écria Cavendish en se relevant. **

* * *

Pauvre Sanji, il n'aura jamais de chance avec les femmes ! Ceci dit, moi aussi j'ai cru que Cavendish était une meuf au départ.

J'AI DECOUVERS QUELQUE CHOSE D'HORRIBLE ! La chèvre est peut-être morte ! Dans le scan 798, Sengoku était accompagné d'un gorille et non de THE GOAT ! Laissez une review pour la sauver ! Je compte sur vous!

A la prochaine, normalement.


	48. Rouge: Tu m'as manqué

~ Rouge ~

Hey ! Nouveau dimanche, nouveau drabble ! Cette fois je mets, suite à la commande de Umichan17, Rouge à l'honneur. Cette femme a fait preuve d'une réelle dévotion pour son fils et je la respecte pour ça.

Brefeu, les commandes sont toujours ouvertes et j'en attends, donc lâchez-vous.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour, comme d'habitude, les reviews et les commandes.

* * *

Titre : Tu m'as manqué

Mots : 100 larmes

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient toujours à Eiichiro Oda.

Rating : K, mais sortez les mouchoirs, mais non pas pour ça ! Pour les larmes que vous allez verser.

Personnage principal : Ace, le récent défunt.

Personnage secondaire : Portgas. , la femme magnifique au grand cœur.

Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne :

A Celles de Yuuki21 sur divers drabbles :

_Hello !  
De retour ... pour te jouer un mauvais tour_

Vraiment j'aime tes drabbles

Pour le 44 : sympathique et mignon ! Rien de plus à dire ce n'est pas mon pairing préféré.

Pour le 45 : MDR ! J'adore. Déjà tsuru est sympathique : vive la femme la plus haut gradé de la marine ( elle a le grade de vice amiral,je crois que Hina non? ). Aah : mon amie la chèvre ! Franchement : c'est toujours marrant quand elle est là ! Ça représente quoi pour toi une chèvre?  
Décidément , j'ai un net penchant pour voir les marines en situation délicate

_A  
Y21_

Hey ! Quoi O-o, mais c'est la réplique de la Team Croquette xD !

Merchi:D ! J'espère t'avoir fait changer d'avis. Oui, Tsuru est la femme la plus haute-gradée connue à ce jour, si je ne me trompe pas Hina est commandante. La chèvre, c'est l'origine du monde, le Big Bang. La chèvre c'est mon dieu ! Tout le monde à un côté pervers.

_Heelllo !  
Très bien mise en scène cette idée de je ne sais plus qui ( désolée pour cette personne ! )  
Très marrant !  
Par contre, j'ai beau chercher, je sèche ! A part que c'est un femme... Bon sang, y en a quand même pas des masses des femmes marines...  
Rien, nada, nothing...  
Tant pis : la réponse pleaase? !  
A  
Y21._

Reu~ Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. LA CHEVRE PARDI ! Elle dirige la Marine depuis ses petits sabots, le Gouvernement modiale depuis sa cloche et le Monde depuis son lit ! Elle est imbattable.

_Re-hello !_

_( après, j'arrête de te harceler, promis )  
Hahaha , j'adore ! Ça me rappelle l'arc skypea avec le radar " nami-chérie est en danger" ou un truc dans le genre...  
Pauvre sanji:il se casera jamais !  
Continue comme ça !_

Attends, attends...  
Le perso mystère c'est la chèvre?!

Laisse moi le temps de m'y faire et de relire les drabble !  
En tout cas, beau suspense pour moi : j'ai absolument rien soupçonné !  
A bientôt et bonne continuation  
Y21.

Reureu~ Tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout !

C'est la référence en plus ! Bravo même si tu ne sembles pas l'avoir vu x). Il va falloir l'aidé un moment, il fait pitié.

Vii =3. Merci !

Petite précision : Ce drabble même en avant « le paradis » et la vie après la mort. Je respecte toute les religions, mais je me base sur la mienne pour ce drabble. Si vous êtes d'une autre religion, ce qui est votre droit et ça ne me dérange aucunement, j'espère ne pas vous offenser. J'écris pour faire rire, sourire ou même arracher des petites larmes. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

~Tu m'as manqué~

Ace tomba sur le sol rocailleux de Marineford. Il entendait les pleurs de Luffy. Il se sentit comme soulèver et s'éleva dans les airs. Il vit le champ de bataille autour de lui et son corps en sang en dessous de lui. Il aperçu Luffy sous le bras de Jimbei.

**\- Merci, Jimbei, souffla Ace.**

Il continua de monter et passa les nuages. Il retomba dessus. Il regarda tout autour de lui sans comprendre où il était.

Une personne se tenait devant lui : Sa mère.

Elle lui fit un sourire triste et il sauta dans ses bras. Dans les bras de celle qui ne remerciera jamais.

**\- Tu m'as manqué, maman.**

* * *

Piou ! J'ai failli ne pas avoir le temps de le poster celui-là. Ais-je bien fais de le poster ? Dites le moi en review vous savez à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

Ps : Pour la chèvre, la petition avance ! Moi je dis qu'elle est devenue la nouvelle Amirale ou alors elle a prit sa retraite. Quelle est ton hypothèse ? Dis-le moi en appuyant sur le bouton magique en dessous.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	49. AkaZu: Clash lumière

~AkaRu~

Et non, je n'ai pas encore inventé un nouveau yaoi(quoi que). AkaRu ou KizaNu est le duo formé par deux amiraux avant l'ellipse. Vous les aurez reconnu, je parle bien sûr de Kizaru et Akainu.

Brefeu, la série de « clashs » entre Akainu et Aokiji ont été apprécié par plus d'un. Mais où est donc la carpette ambulante du Q.G. De la Marine pendant que Aokiji et Akainu se font des coups foireux ? Eh bien, je me suis posée cette question au matin et je compte bien y répondre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas sur le bouton « reviews » pour les reviews et / ou commandes que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

Titre : Clash lumière

Mots : 100 petits Samuel (dédicace à WTC)

Rating : T, car Akainu en colère. Cette justification est valable pour toute excuse ! Même pour les devoirs non rendus !

Droits d'auteur : Vous connaissez la chanson : Le monde de One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

Personnage principal : KaKainu ou Sasanu, au choix, bien sûr !

Personnages secondaires : Aokiji et la Chèvre, car elle dirige tout, même moi !

Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne :

Rasmeii :

_Chalut chalut!  
Bon alors, essayons de faire court: TES DRABBLES SONT TOUJOURS AUSSI GÉNIAUX DE LA MORT QUI TUE SA MAMAN QUI MANGE DES NOUILLES. Voilà. XD_

_Et sinon, c'est évident que la chèvre est restée sur place pour remplacer Sakazuki qu'est pas foutu de faire son boulot correctement! X"D_

_Sur ce, je te laisse, il est presque deux heures du mat et j'ai cours à huit heures demain. :3_

_A pluche!_  
_Rasmeii, neko à plein temps. :)_

Yo !

Mais...Mais...C'est bon les nouilles xD. Sinon merci du compliment x).

Mais oui ! Encore une preuve ci-dessous ! Cette chèvre domine le monde. Non ! L'UNIVERS !

Chais pa biain cinon tu va aitre illaitré et tu saura pa écrire côme moua. (XDD Put***, c'est dure d'écrire en kikoo en fait xDDD)

Chalut !

* * *

~ Clash lumière~

Akainu en avait marre. Aokiji avait donné ses bonzaïs à la chèvre de Sengoku.

**\- Maudite chèvre !**

Sauvagement, il entra dans un bureau en croyant que c'était le sien, mais il se trompa d'une porte.

Il vit Kizaru endormit, couché latéralement sur le sol, la tête reposé sur la main devant un ventilateur puissance maximum.

Une tempe pulsa sur le front du Chien Rouge.

Il stoppa le ventilateur et Kizaru émergea.

**\- Oh, une coupure du courant, fit le singe lentement. **

**\- Je te dérange? **

**\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il faut chaud aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en lui tournant le dos. C'est un sale temps pour travailler.**

Le ventilateur fondit sous la lave.

* * *

Tada ! Comme toujours la chèvre est lié au complot contre Akainu. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Voulez-vous que je continue les clashs entre les amiraux ?

J'ai eu beaucoup de réaction vis à vis de la chèvre sur le dernier drabble. Vous m'avez bien fait rire, mais je pense que la chèvre est encore plus qu'une simple chèvre, qu'un simple animal sans défense et tout blanc à croire qu'elle se fait laver par Tsuru. Non, non non. Cette chèvre nous domine ! Nous sommes ses cobayes !

Quoi que...ça me dérange pas. Je vénère cette bestiole digne de faire la pub pour blanchissant lessive.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	50. MorgeLucci:Attention projectile

~Morge/Lucci~

Hey! Vous vous portez bien? J'espère que oui si ce n'est pas le cas, courage!

Bref, nouvelle semaine, nouveau drabble. J'ai pris en compte vos diverses remarques en reviews et j'ai décidé de faire des "clashs" (avec n'importe quelle personne) aléatoirement. Quand l'envie m'en prendra quoi x).

Merci à Umichan17 pour la commande qui m'inspire aujourd'hui. Je sais que je fais beaucoup de ses commandes, mais je ne fais pas un drabble en fonction de la personne qui me propose le drabble, mais en fonction de l'inspiration qui me vient lorsque je lis la commande. J'essayerai de faire ut couple prochainement.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

P.S. : Je poste ce drabble via tablette, donc l'organisation de ce dernier n'est pas comme les autres. Dés que j'aurai accès à l'ordinateur, tout sera arrangé.

* * *

Titre:Attention au projectile!

Mots: Cent petits pigeons mignons.

Rating: K +

Genre: Humour

Personnages principaux: Rob Lucci et Morge.

Personnages secondaires: Baggy le Clown, Kalifa la femme forte et Hattori le pigeon de Roby.

Lieu: Une île dans le Nouveau Monde

Moment: Un jour au mauvais endroit ~ [Non, je ne suis pas en train d'écouter Calogero à la radio]

Petite précision: Morge est le dompteur de l'équipage-cirque de Baggy le clown.

* * *

~Attention au projectile! ~

Le CP9, fuyant la Marine, s' arrêta sur une île à cause de leur chef dans un sale état.

Alors qu'ils s' installaient , Baggy accompagné de Morge, débarquèrent. Baggy se présenta en lançant un regard séducteur à Kalifa.

**-T'es qui? Fit-elle sèchement.**

**-Je suis le grand, le beau, l'unique Baggy le clown. Ici, c'est chez moi et votre ami e semble pas bien.**

Morge sauta presque de joie lorsqu'il vit Rob. Il siffla en tapant des mains.

**\- Il me manquait un Léopard.**

Alors qu'il s' approchait de lui, une crotte atterrit sur son crâne.

On ne touche pas au maître de Hatori.

L'oiseau vola jusqu'à l'épaule de Rob.

* * *

Tada! Le 50 e drabble clôt!

Encore une preuve que les animaux dominent tout!

Que pensez-vous de ce paring différent?

/!\ AVIS A TOUS LES DISCIPLES DE LA CHÈVRE/!\

La chèvre est en vie! Je l'ai aperçue dans la scan 802. Notre Dieu faisait juste une petite sieste dans le Navire de Guerre en tirant les ficelles de l'opération. Je suis sûr qu'elle est de mèche avec Doffy! Et vous? Quelles sont vos hypothèses par rapport à son absence?

A la prochaine, normalement.


	51. ViAce:Pique-assiette

~AceVi/ ViAce~

Vous l'aurez compris, nous allons nous intéresser à Ace et Vivi cette semaine, sous la commande de Mll-Portgas.

Brefeu, nous nous retrouvons en ce jour pour célébrer la chèvre des chèvres. The Goat. A merde ! C'est ma réplique de fin ça ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et /ou commandes.

* * *

Titre : Pique-Assiette

Mots : 100 brochettes de viande

Genre : Humour, romance (enfin presque)

Rating : K

Moment : Après la victoire à Alabasta contre Crocodile

Lieu : Dans le palais d'Alabasta

Personnage principal : Ace le pique-assiette numéro un

Personnage secondaire : Vivi la belle princesse et une brochette de viande.

* * *

~Pique-Assiette~

Ace regardait au loin le navire des Mugiwaras s'éloigner.

**\- T'es fort, frangin.**

En souriant, il quitta la falaise et se dirigea vers le palais en tapotant son ventre.

**\- Il parait qu'il y a une fête à l'occasion de la victoire de Lu'.**

Dix minutes après, il avait introduit le palais et mangeait à sa faim au buffet réservé pour les ambassadeurs.

Alors qu'il s'empiffrait, une main tapota son épaule. Il se tourna et découvrit une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux océans. Le temps s'arrêta autour d'Ace : Il avait un coup de foudre...pour la brochette de viande que tenait la princesse.

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons en ce jour...mais j'ai déjà dis ça !

Brefeu, un drabble de plus de terminé, je ne pensais pas avoir le temps de le poster, mais j'y suis ! Une petit review(ou même commande) pour me récompensé ?

PS : En parlant de la chèvre, j'ai beaucoup ris à vos théories. Ça me donne des idées d'écrits, mais chut ! Je ne dis rien de plus !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	52. SaLu: ASL à jamais

~SaLu ou LuSab~

SaLu ! OK, blague de merde XD.

Bref, pas de couple yaoi aujourd'hui, mais un couple dit « fraternel ». Pas inceste hein !

_**P.S:** _J'essaye de faire les commandes de tout le monde(elles sont toutes notées ne vous en faites pas!), mais je ne force pas l'inspiration. Je peux avoir énormément d'inspiration pour une commandes comme le lendemain ne plus en avoir pour celui-ci. Bref, patience vous passerez sûrement un jour.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu de l'inspiration en lisant la commande postée en review sur mon dernier drabble. Merci à Hinnanoyuki.

Je me suis dis qu'il manquait le S et le L de ASL. Alors, c'est partit, arrangeons ça !

Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

**Titre : **ASL à jamais.

**Mots **: Cent coupe de saké

**Genre : **Drame, Famille, sentimental.

**Rating :** K

**Personnages principaux :** Sabo le blondinet et Luffy le retardataire.

**Personnages secondaires :** Ace qui est là sans être là, bref vous allez comprendre pourquoi et la Chèvre parce qu'elle dirige TOUT. Même votre cerveau. Voilà, comme ça le moment chèvre est fait x).

**Lieu :** Devant les tombes de Portags.D. Ace et d'Edward Newgate.

**Moment : **Après les retrouvailles entre Sabo et Luffy à Dressrosa. Entre l'île de Dressrosa et Zou.

**Réponses aux reviews **:

/ Aucune review postée en hors-ligne/

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Luffy se rendit sur l'île où était enterré son frère adoptif. Il y posa pied et vit sa tombe. Sabo était déjà là, assit devant.

Luffy le rejoint et l'imita.

**\- Salut, lança le blond.**

**\- Yo.**

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Sabo versa du saké treize ans d'âge dans trois coupelles. Ils en prient deux et les levèrent.

**\- ASL à jamais ! Firent-ils en chœur.**

Deux heures passèrent et ils discutèrent comme s'ils étaient trois.

Sabo s'en alla le premier et Luffy déposa le bracelet qu'Ace lui avait donné à Alabasta.*

**\- Je deviendrais le roi des pirates, pour toi, Ace.**

* * *

*Je pense que Luffy a donné ce fameux bracelet à Impel Down à Baggy, mais il est possible que je confonde avec un autre bracelet. Si vous avez la réponse n'hésitez pas à m'éclairer.

Un peu de larmes ça fait toujours du bien. N'Est-ce pas?

Bref, pour laisser une reviews et/ou une commande c'est sur le joli bouton en dessous. La chèvre vous remercie d'avance.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	53. TsuruVSDoffy: Manteau rose

~Tsuru/ Doflamingo~

Et non, ce n'est pas un couple, mais un duo. Duo ! Après les penchants de Doflamingo on ne les connaît pas tous. Vaut mieux pas en fait xD.

Brefeu, merci à Ic'ilver pour cette commande.

**Annonce :** Halloween approche ! Je pensais faire un drabble spécial sur ce thème. Alors, n'hésitez pas à m'aider en me proposant des commandes. Je suis ouverte à tout et n'importe quoi comme Paring. Vous pouvez me donner seulement un thème sur Halloween si vous n'avez aucune idée de paring.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

Titre : Laverie

Mots : 100 manteaux roses.

Droits d'auteur: One Piece appartient toujours au Eiichiro oda.

Rating : K+, rien de bien méchant, mais c'est le jour de sortie de mon côté pervers.

Personnages principaux : Tsuru et Doffy pas content.

Personnages secondaires : La chèvre(elle sera toujours là!) et le manteau maltraité.

Où ?: Au Q.G. De la Marine

Quand ?: Après la guerre au sommet.

Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne:

**De Miss-Panda-Lawko:**

Il y en a eu beaucoup et elles sont assez courtes et sans questions, donc tout simplement un grand merci à toi.

PS: Vous avez été TRES nombreux à m'avoir fait remarqué ma faute par rapport au bracelet de Luffy. Bon, maintenant que le drabble est fait je ne vais pas le modifier, car je risque d'avoir dur à retomber sur cent mots. Merci pour me l'avoir dit. Je dormirais moins bête ce soir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en dessous.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était lessive. Tsuru était seule dans la salle quand soudain la porte claqua.

** \- Tsuru, fit-il dangereusement. Puis-je savoir où se trouve mon manteau.**

La vieille femme se tourna vers lui, nullement impressionnée.

**\- Je le lave. Tu trimbales cette horreur depuis des années et il empestait.**

Une veine pulsa sur son front du géant rose.

** \- Dés que je quitterais mon poste de ShichibukaÏ, tu me le payeras.**

** \- C'est pas un sale gosse comme toi qui me fait peur.**

Elle lui lança le manteau humide.

** \- Je suis navrée, la couleur flaschi n'a pas survécu, fit -elle sournoisement.**

1-0 pour Tsuru. La chèvre comptait.

* * *

Un petit drabble sympathique avec l'incrustation de la chèvre. Qu'en passez vous? Si vous ne l'aviez pas compris, je compte faire quelques clash entre personnages issus du même camps ou non de temps en temps. J'ai remarqué que vous aimiez alors autant faire plaisir aux lecteurs.

Si vous n'avez pas vu l'annonce en début de chapitre, je vous invite à faire rouler la petite boule de votre sourire ou votre doigt sur votre écran tactile pour aller la lire ci-dessus. Si je vois que l'idée proposée dans cette annonce ne plait pas, si je n'ai pas de commandes ou d'idée, je ne la ferrais pas. Bref, à vos claviers pour les reviews et/ ou commandes.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	54. Spécial Halloween:MihPer

~Mihawks X Perona~

Vous avez été plusieurs à me proposer des thèmes et/ou des personnages pour le drabble d'Halloween. Merci à tous ! J'ai choisis le couple MihawksXPerona, car , Juste-moii m'avait déjà fait cette commande il y a un sacré moment maintenant. Pour cette commande Halloween, merci à Ic'ilver.

Comme nous sommes le 25 octobre et qu'Halloween tombe un samedi, il y aura donc deux drabbles spécial Halloween. Les commandes spéciales sont toujours ouvertes !

Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou les commandes.

* * *

**Titre :** Morsure

**Mots :** 100 petites dents pointues

**Rating :** T, avec un gros sous-entendu

**Droit d'auteur :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda à qui on souhaite un bon rétablissement.

**Personnages principaux :** Mihawks le ténébreux associable et la lolita nommée Perona.

**Personnage secondaire :** Zoro le zombie et non, pas de chèvre cette fois. Du moins...pas maintenant.

**Où ?:** Sur l'île de Lugubria

**Quand ?**: Le 31 octobre.

**Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne :**

_Miss-Panda-Lawko : _

Encore une fois, j'en ai eu en rafale et elles ne contenaient aucune question donc, un grand merci.

_Yuuki21 :_

_Hello!  
Oui, je sais ça fait longtemps !  
Mais je suis pas mal occupée -_-  
Sinon, j'adore toujours autant  
Surtout doffy et son manteau rose  
Pour halloween, je verrais perona et moria .. Ou tout simplement des gens de thriller bark: ils ont bien le look pour un drabble sur halloween  
ou alors les gardiens bestiaux ( je crois que c'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent) d'impel down  
A bientôt Y21_

Hey ! Contente de te revoir. Merci:D. J'ai noté tes commandes sur ma petite feuille, merci !Salut, salut. Hâte de te revoir.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

~Morsure~

Perona s'ennuyait dans ce manoir et comme sa fête préférée approchait, elle en profita. Ce soir, c'était soirée déguisée !

En chasseuse de fantômes sexy, elle attendait les deux hommes.

Zoro arriva en zombi. Normal avec ses cicatrices.

Mais seul Mihawks l'intéressait.

Celui-ci entra deux minutes plus tard. Il ne s'était même pas changé !

Outrée, Perona s'écria :

**\- C'est pas un déguisement ça !**

Le ténébreux avança et la bloqua entre lui et le mur.

**\- Tu dis toujours que je suis un vampire, susurra-t-il sensuellement.**

**\- Mais..mais...**

Il recula.

**\- Attention, j'ai envie de mordre ce soir. **

Elle rougit.

* * *

Ça fessait un moment qu'il n'y avait plus de perversion ici tiens. C'est réglé !

Aimeriez être à la place de la rose ? Moi oui *-*.

Bref, c'était le premier drabble sur le thème d'Halloween, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, sans oublier les commandes !

A la prochaine, normalement. Et faites attention à la chèvre qui rôde tard le soir d'Halloween dans les ruelles sombres.


	55. Spécial Halloween:BrookLaboon

~Brook/ Laboon~

Me révoilà pour le deuxième et dernier drabble spécial Haloween. Cette fois-ci merci à Ic'ilver (qui avait déjà proposé le dernier thème) et à Juste-Moii qui m'avait déjà proposé Laboon il y a un moment. Autant faire d'une pierre deux chèvres.

**P.S : On approche des 200 reviews (MERCI!) et j'aime bien fêter les centaines et comme c'est grâce à vous que j'atteins ce nombre(ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui commente avec différents pseudo XD), je vais vous posez une question très importante. Voulez-vous que je refasse un ou des drabbles spécial(-aux) pour cet évènement ? Je garderai sûrement la devinette géante en cinq drabble sur une narrateur mystère vu le succès, mais si vous voulez autre chose, je suis ouverte à toute proposition. Dites-moi tout ça ne bas.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

**Titre :** Squelette

**Rating :** K+ :

**Mots : **Cent petits os

**Personnages principaux : **Brook qui ne vieilli plus et la valeureuse baleine : Laboon.

**Personnage secondaire :** Crocus, pas la fleur. Aurevoir.

**Quand ? : **Après la dispersion des Mugiwaras quand Luffy est devenu le Roi des pirates.

**Où ?: **Au cap des jumeaux

**Droit d'auteur **: Un seul auteur, un seul univers, plein de persos que j'emprunte pour ma passion qu'est l'écriture : Eiichiro Oda.

**Réponses à la review postée hors-ligne :**

_de Yuuki21 :_

_Hello !  
Hihihi !  
J'adore  
En y réfléchissant brook et chopper version fou furieux ça peut-être pas mal pour haloween  
cesar et monet aussi  
A  
Y21_

Yo !

Tant mieux !

J'ai noté, mais j'étais pas emballé pour les foux furieux. Je vois très mal Chopper et Brook ainsi. Je suis pas une fan des histoires d'horreur c'est pour ça que les drabbles haloween sont soft.

Merci :D

* * *

~Squelette~

Brook débarqua sur le Cap des jumeaux. Il avait une promesse à remplir.

Il ne vit pas la baleine à son arrivée et toqua à la seule maison. Crocus ouvrit.

**\- Bien le bonjour, je cherche Laboon.**

**\- Oh, et bien elle est derrière vous.**

**\- Yohohoho, merci jeune homme.**

Il se tourna et fondit en larmes en voyant son amie.

**\- Laboon ! Tu as grandi ! Je le vois et pourtant je n'ai pas d'yeux. Yohohoho !**

Effrayée par le sac d'os, elle plongea.

**\- Yohohoho, c'est vrai que j'ai vieillis.**

* * *

Yohohoho, joyeux after-Haloween. J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu même s'il n'est pas si effrayant que ça. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews et répondre à la question que j'ai posée ci-dessus.

A la prochaine, et faites attention à la chèvre croquemitaine.


	56. Garp:Sale bandit

~Garp~

Ça fait un moment qu'il n'y a plus eu de clashs vous ne trouvez pas ? Allez, on va arranger ça de suite avec le papy gâteau de la Marine. C'est parti !

Un grand merci à Ic'liver pour la commande. C'est souvent elle en ce moment x))). Elle m'inspire xD.

PS : Je fêterais belle et bien les 300 reviews. Il sera toujours sous forme de devinettes en cinq drabble. Il sera en ligne le dimanche qui suit le passage des 300 reviews. Alors, à vos claviers ! Les 5 drabbles spéciaux sont déjà écrit et au chaud dans ma clé USB, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les review et les commandes.

* * *

**Titre :** Sale bandit !

**Mots :** Cent commandant !

**Rating :** T pour le vocabulaire de Dadan

**Personnages principaux :** Papy Garp et Dadan

**Personnages secondaires :** Dogra et Magra.

**Où** : Sur le Mont Corvo.

**Quand :** Un jour d'un mois d'un année d'un lustre...

**Réponses aux review postées hors-ligne :**

Aucun review n'a été postée hors-ligne cette fois.

* * *

~ Sale Bandit~

Garp avait bu, pour une fois. Luffy était devenu le Roi des Pirates et il en était fier d'un côté, mais il fallait qu'il trouve en fautif. C'est alors qu'il alla parler à Dadan dans son repaire.

Il défonça la porte de son poing de l'amour.

**\- Qui est encore l'abruti qui..., commença Dadan. Garp-san ! Vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui. **

**\- Il faut qu'on parle ! Tu as mal éduqué Luffy !**

La rousse bondit et failli sauter sur l'homme, mais Magra et Droga la retinrent.

**\- Tu es autant fautif que moi !**

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Garp et il murmura avec un sourire :

**\- Le pire, c'est que je suis fier de lui.**

* * *

On dit souvent que l'alcool aide à avouer ce qu'on n'ose dire. Garp en est l'exemple.** /Attention, l'abus d'alcool est nocif pour la santé/.**

Je voyais très mal Garp ivre, mais c'est un homme comme les autres après tout. On a tous des moment de blues.

Dites-moi ce que tu vous pensez de ce drabble.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	57. Hors-série:300e review

**Drabble spécial pour les 300 reviews**

Déjà 300 review en moins de 60 drabbles, c'est énorme pour moi ! Merci à tous ceux qui y ont contribué ! C'est un superbe chiffre, mais pourquoi pas essayer d'atteindre les 400 un jour ? En tout cas, je ne compte pas arrêter mon recueil de drabbles d'aussitôt ! J'adore écrire pile cent mots, même si c'est plus compliqué qu'on ne le croit, pour vous faire sourire voire rire ou même verser un petite larme(de rire ou de tristesse, ça je n'en sais rien). Je continuerai aussi longtemps que vous êtes là, vous, mes lecteurs fidèles. Que vous vous soyez manifesté ou non, merci.

Pour les reviews, merci à : **Yuuki21, Juste-Moii, Rasmeii, Tenshi. , Umichan17, Lulu-folle, MJ-Read, MissWalker92, Hinnanoyuki, Ic'ilver, Roronoaagathou, , trafalgarlyra, LittlePingoo, Meli-sama, Quelqu'un. Et bien sûr, A LA CHEVRE ! **Sans vous ce nombre de reviews n'aurait jamais été atteint. Merci !

Comme je l'avais dis, ce drabble spécial sera comme celui pour les 200 reviews. Vous aurez droit à lire cinq drabble écris à la première personne. L'identité de ce narrateur est a trouvé. Vous me dites à qui vous pensez en reviews. Vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain drabble.

Que la chèvre soit avec vous ! En parlant de la chèvre, vous aurez remarqué qu'elle a manipulé mon compte et a mit une photo d'elle pour les drabbles. J'ose pas la retirer, par peur de représailles. C'est un animal dangereux, très dangereux.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne enquête. On se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ ou les commandes.

* * *

Drabble numéro un :

**Titre :** Miettes

**Mots : **Cent petites miettes

**Personnage principal : **La narrateur mystère

**Personnages secondaires **: Kaku et une pauvre tartine. Paix à son âme.

**Droit d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda

**Rating : **K+

**Où ?: **Sur la terrasse

**Quand ?**: Le matin.

* * *

~ Miettes~

Je me levai de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je baillai et secouai la tête pour me réveiller. Je fis une rapide toilette et descendis.

**\- Bonjour ! Le lança joyeusement Kaku.**

Il m'énervait celui-là ! En le fusillant, je pris place à table. Tout était déjà prêt pour mon repas. Je bus ma tasse de thé et vis une tranche de pain.

**\- Mh !**

Ma sale manie prit le dessus et je la réduisis en miettes. J'adorais manger les miettes.

**\- C'est parti pour cette grosse journée !**

Je terminai et partis rejoindre mon chéri.

Un petit-avant goût assez banal. Maintenant, place au deuxième drabble un peu plus...chaud ?

* * *

Drabble numéro deux:

**Titre :** Mon mien

**Mots : **Cent petites jalousies.

**Personnage principal :** Le narrateur mystère.

**Personnages secondaires :** Kalifa l'apprentie infirmière et Lucci le blessé.

**Rating :** T, pour le vocabulaire.

**Droit d'auteur : **Eiichiro Oda.

**Où?:** Dans la chambre du léopard.

**Quand ? : **Toujours au matin.

* * *

~ Mon mien~

Je passai devant la porte de mon tendre, mais une voix, autre que la sienne, retentit. Je m'arrangeai pour regarder par le trou de la serrure. Ce que je vis m'énerva.

**\- Le docteur ne sait pas venir aujourd'hui, fit Kalifa à Lucci couché et bandé sur le lit. Je vais changer tes bandages**.

Elle commença en le caressant sans gêne. Voyant rouge, j'entrai en trompe et la chassai en la décoiffant. Elle sortit en jurant.

Lucci me remercia d'un geste de la tête.

**\- Connasse, fis-je.**

**\- Ne dis pas ça ?**

**\- Si ! Connasse !**

Je vins me blottir contre lui.

* * *

Ah...un peu de tendresse. Allez un peu de poker ça vous dit ?

Drabble numéro trois:

**Titre :** Coup de poker.

**Droit d'auteur **: Eiichiro Oda.

**Mots : **Cent carrés d'as.

**Personnage principal : **Narrateur mystère.

**Personnages secondaires :** Kalifa, Kaku, Spandam et Jabura.

**Où ?:** Dans la salle de poker.

**Quand ?**: Après le repas de midi.

**Rating : **K+.

* * *

~Coup de poker~

Avec ma casquette verte de poker sur le front, je contemplai mes cartes. Nous étions au troisième tour. Spandi n'avait pas eu une bonne main, Kaku était parti et Jabura était endormi. La victoire se jouait entre Kalifa et moi.

**\- Tu vas perdre, se venta la blonde.**

J'imitai le bruit du pet comme réponse. Elle abattit ses cartes.

**\- Quinte flush !**

Je ricanai et je fis de même. Elle tira la tête en voyant mon carré d'as.

Soudain, Jabura se réveilla.

**\- Tu t'es faite plumée, rit-il. **

La blonde, furieuse, se leva et s'en alla.

* * *

Encore deux drabbles, nous sommes à un peu plus de la moitié.

Drabble numéro quatre :

**Titre **: Porte à porte.

**Mots : **100 sonnettes.

**Droit d'auteur : **Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating :** K

**Personnage principal :** Le narrateur mystère.

**Personnages secondaire: **Blueno Mars XD

**Quand ?:** A 16h00

**Où ?:** Sur le pont d'Enies Lobby.

* * *

~Porte à porte~

Il fessait chaud et j'avais chaud ! En plus j'avais une réunion top secrète dans une demi-heure.

**\- Le chef sera pas contente si j'arrive en retard, pensais-je.**

Mais Enies Lobby était grand.

Une idée fusa dans mon cerveau en voyant Blueno.

Il me regarda de travers lorsque je m'approchai de lui.

Après négociations, j'arrivai à mon but. Il activa son pouvoir et ouvrit une porte.

J'avançai dedans et me retrouvai en cuisine.

**\- Je me suis trompé, fit-il.**

Deux secondes plus tard j'étais devant la salle de réunion.

* * *

Maintenant, le dernier drabble. Celui que j'ai adoré écrire vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi.

Drabble numéro cinq :

**Titre :** Agent 069 (parce que c'est le chiffre de la vie)

**Rating :** K

**Mots : **100 missions

**Personnage principal : **Narrateur mystère.

**Personnages secondaires :** La CHEVRE ! Bepo, Chopper et Pandaman.

**Droit d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

**Où ?: **Dans la salle de réunion

**Quand ?: **A 16h 30

* * *

~ Agent 069~

Je m'installai à la table. Autour les agents infiltrés étaient tous là. Bepo qui s'excusait du retard. Chopper qui s'en voulait d'être un traître et Padaman l'un de nos meilleur espion. La chef arriva : la chèvre. Celle qui était à l'origine du complot contre les humains.

Elle tapota des sabots en distribuant nos missions.

La mienne était d'infiltré, à l'aide de ma marionnette Lucci, le CP0 tandis que The Goat* occupait son pion : Sengoku.

Nous nous levâmes et fîmes le geste de la confrérie.

**\- Les agents 069 dirigeront le monde ! Le monde changera grâce à la chèvre.**

*la chèvre en anglais

* * *

ET voilà ! Franchement, j'ai fais les devinettes plus simples. Dites moi votre réponses en review, j'ai hâte de savoir vos idées. Et n'hésitez pas à rejoindre les agents 069, places illimités ! Nous sommes tous les disciples de la chèvre. Je montre mon soutient en mettant une image d'elle en photo de profil, faites en de même si vous être patriote ! Vive la chèvre.

PS: Merci à Yuuki21 pour m'avoir fais remarqué quelques fautes, notamment dans le drabble deux et le suivant.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	58. LawxKiddxBonney: Triangle amoureux

~KiLaNo~

le KiLaNo n'est pas un nouvel art martial non, mais bien un triangle amoureux supernovien (ce mot est Made in Clem). Merci à MJRead pour ces deux commandes, oui car il y a deux commandes sous ce drabble. Un Law x Bonney et un Kidd X Bonney. J'ai fais d'une pierre deux coups.

**Bravo à tous ceux qui avaient trouvé Hattori dans les drabbles précédents. J'espère que ce concept vous plais toujours. Si vous en voulez un nouveau, il va falloir atteindre les 400 reviews. Je compte sur vous !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ ou commandes.

* * *

**Titre : **Triangle amoureux.

**Mots :** 100 points.

**Rating** : T, car Kidd justifie amplement.

**Droit d'auteur :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

**Personnages principaux :** Kidd et Law les compétiteurs.

**Personnage secondaire :** Bonney.

**Où ?:** Dans un bar, à Sabaondy.

**Quand?:** Avant l'ellipse.

**Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne:**

_Emma DeLa Luna:_

_LE PIGEON! C'est le pigeon de Lucci! J'ai adoré le dernier drabble. Un jour la chère dominera le monde! Mouhahahaha!_

_Bye ; p_

XP bravo, tu as trouvé. Son nom est Hattori pour être précise. Mercu =3. Qui te dit qu'elle ne nous contrôle pas encore?

_Guest:_

_XDDDDDDDDDD finalement c'est l'oiseau de Lucci le narrateur_.

Et oui, bravo!

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_

_Le 1er, je sais pas. Le 2e euh...Kaku? Le 3e celui qui a les cheveux rose violet. Le 4e chais pas non plus x). Et le 5 e, le pigeon!_

_Vive la chèvre! *^*_

Heu...je crois que tu n'as pas compris le concept. Il n'y avait qu'un seul narrateur pour les 5 drabbles. ...

* * *

~Triangle amoureux~

Kidd et Law étaient en compétition depuis leur première rencontre. Ils fessaient divers défis et chaque défi remporté valait un point. Aujourd'hui, c'était 22-21 pour Kidd.

**\- Le premier qui arrive à rouler une pelle à Bonney a gagné, fit Kidd, carnassier.**

**\- Trop facile**.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar où Bonney mangeait.

Law l'aborda en premier avec une aura séductrice.

**\- Tu sembles bien seule.**

**\- Mh.**

Kidd débarqua et la prit par la hanche en tentant de l'embrasser. Il se prit un gifle sonore.

**\- Tes joues sont assorties, ricana Law.**

**\- Tu les veux aussi gros naze, répliqua la rose.**

**\- Si tu m'accordes un baiser j'accepte. **

Ce fut égalité.

* * *

Que j'aime Kidd xD. Alala, il doit être beau avec ses joues et ses cheveux.

Bref, laissez une reviews avec, si vous voulez, une commande. Ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère vous avoir fait rire en cent mots.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	59. Chopper:Barbe-à-papa

~Chopper/ Franky~

Cette fois, j'ai envie de faire un « classique » : un drabble centré sur les Mugiwaras. Chopper et Franky ici. Merci à Yuuki21 qui m'avait proposé une commande spéciale Halloween avec Chopper. Je l'ai tourné afin qu'elle soit apte pour un drabble normal, mais j'ai gardé la même idée.

Sur ce , bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou les commandes.

* * *

**Titre : **Barbe-à-papa.

**Mots : **100 barbes-à-papa.

**Rating : **K+.

**Droit d'auteur **: One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

**Personnage principal : **Chopper.

**Personnage secondaire :** Franky, oui oui oui oui. Vas y Franky, oui, oui, oui, oui. Brefeu, passons sur ce moment musical.

**Où ?**: Sur une île quelconque.

**Quand ?:** En pleine journée.

**Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne :**

**Merci à Miss-Panda-Lawko pour toute ces reviews (25)**

* * *

~ Barbe-à-papa~

Franky et Chopper se baladaient en ville. Nami leur avait laissé la journée de libre.

Midi approcha. Le ventre de Chopper se mit à grogner.

**\- Tu sembles avoir SUUUPEER faim Chopper. **

**\- Oui, fit le renne en tapotant son ventre.**

Deux heures passèrent et le comportement de Chopper changea.

**\- J'ai faim ! Cria-t-il comme un animal sauvage.**

**\- Calme...**

**\- Non ! **

**\- C'est pas SUUPEER gentil de me répondre comme ça. **

**\- J'ai faim !**

Chopper croqua une Rumble ball pensant que s'était un bonbon. Il libéra sa transformation la plus dangereuse.

Le robot eut une idée.

**\- Supeeerr Candy. **

Il ouvrit son ventre et une barbe-à-papa sorti. D'un seul coup, Chopper se calma et mangea la friandise comme un enfant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

**\- Merci Franky !**

* * *

SUUUUPEEER END ! J'espère vous avoir faut rire avec ce drabble assez original. J'avais peur que Chopper en mode furie ne le fasse pas, mais, je trouve que si finalement. Vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez une reviews et/ou une commande et Franky vous fait un barbe-à-papa avec sa nouvelle technique : Supeeerr Candy !

P.S.: PAS DE DRABBLE DIMANCHE PROCHAIN! JE ME CONCENTRE SUR MA SESSION.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	60. Luffychèvre: Chèvreicide

~La chèvre~

Je sais que j'avais dis pas de drabble cette semaine, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire, même en période d'examen. Mais c'est pas vous qui aller vous en plaindre, j'espère.

Bref, ça fessait un moment que la chèvre méritait son propre drabble, n'est ce pas?

Ps: J'écris ce drabble sur tablette via un autre traitement de texte, ce qui explique pourquoi la présentation n'est pas l'habituelle et que cela semble bâclé. Ne vous en faites pas dans le courant de la semaine prochaine voire dimanche prochain, j'arrangerai ça. Il va falloir vous contenter de celle-ci pour le moment. Merci de votre compréhension, une perverse fana de la chèvre. Merci à Little Pingoo pour la commande.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou les commandes. Et joyeuse Saint Nicolas aux , peu de, belges qui me suivent ici. J'espère que vous avez été sage.

* * *

**Titre:** Chèvreicide

**Mots:**100 petits gigots de chèvre

**Droits d'auteur:** Encore et toujours Eiichiro Oda.

**Personnage principal:** THE GOAT

**Personnages secondaires**: Les mugiwars, mais surtout le ventre de Luffy. Sengoku, car une chèvre sans son destrier n'est pas la chèvre.

**Rating :**K+

**Où?** : Sur une île quelconque

**Quand?:** C'est kiki qui choisis

**Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne**: Encore pour la même raison que la mise en page, je ne poste pas les reviews et n'y répond pas comme d'habitude, désolé d'avance. Merci en tout cas à Miss-Panda-Lawko Rasmeii et Yuuki21.

* * *

~Chèvreicide~

Les mugiwaras arrivèrent sur une île. Comme à son habitude, Luffy explora seul.

Après une heure d'exploration, son ventre grogna.

Soudain, il vit la chèvre au loin, seule et sans défense. Il étendit son bras, l'attrapa et se mit à courir en direction du Sunny.

**-SANJI! MANGER!**

Arrivé au port, il remarqua un navire de la Marine avec Sengoku à son bord.

**-Lâches-la! S' écria le Bouddha.**

La bête réagit enfin et donna un coup de sabot dans les parties de Luffy.

Elle piétina le chapeau de paille et rejoignit son pion.

Le lendemain, la prime de Luffy augmenta pour atteinte à la Justice.

* * *

Alala, mais que préparait encore cette chèvre dans le dos de son maître? Luffy a quand même l'art de tout foutre en l'air. Brefeu, ne JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS s'attaquer à cette bestiole.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	61. ShaMi:l'alcool rend débile

~ShaMi~

Le ShaMi ou le MiSha(pas Mika hein) est le joli « couple » que forme Shanks et Mihawks. La perversion est de retour les jeunes !

Hey ! J'en ai enfin finis avec mes examens. Plus qu'à attendre le résultat...XD. Brefeu, ce qui veut dire que j'écrirai plus, que ce soit pour les drabbles ou fictions. Je posterai, bien sûr, tous les dimanches un nouveau drabble.

Mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'horrible ! On a déjà atteint les 357 reviews 60 drabbles. Vous voulez ma mort en ne me laissant pas respirer ?! Je rigoleuu:D ! C'est énorme ! Les 400 reviews arrivent à grand pas, je compte sur vous !

**J'espère ne rien vous apprendre en vous disant que Noël est dans moins de deux semaines. Que pensez vous d'un ou plusieurs drabble spécial/aux ? Un peu comme pour Halloween. Si ça vous intéresse, laissez moi en reviews votre avis positif vis à vis de cette proposition et une commande avec si vous voulez, je prends le pack ! S'il y a beaucoup de propositions, peut-être que je ferrais deux drabble spéciaux. Ce sera votre cadeau de Nowel.**

Grand merci d'avoir lu toute cette tirade, mais il en faut pour remercier de fidèles lecteurs comme vous !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou les commandes.

* * *

Titre : L'alcool rend débile

Mots : 100 coupelles de saké

Droits d'auteur : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

Rating : T, car perversion

Personnages principaux :Shanks et Mihawks

Personnages secondaires : Perona

Endroit : Dans le manoir de Mihawks.

Quand : L'anniversaire de Mihawks(je ne sais plus la date, honte à moi!)

Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne :

Merci à Miss-Panda-Lawko pour ces deux reviews.

* * *

~L'alcool rend débile~

A un anniversaire, on invitait ses amis. Sauf que, Mihawks n'en avait pas. Excepté ce stupide roux manchot. Mais il fut bien obliger de l'inviter.

Après quelques verres, la présence de Shanks ne le gêna plus.

**\- Elle est belle hein ! Fit-le rouge. **

**\- De quoi parles-tu ? **

**\- De ta servante, répondit l'empereur en montrant et relookant Perona lisant un livre sur l'immense appui de fenêtre**.

Mihawks manqua de s'étouffer avec son vin rouge en bouche.

**\- Elle est pas mal, continua-t-il. **

**\- Ce n'est pas ma servante!**

Shanks eut un sourire lubrique et complice.

**\- Oh je vois le genre.**

* * *

Ça fessait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de perversion tiens ! C'est réglé maintenant XD. Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Dites moi tout en reviews et n'oubliez pas les commandes de Noël si ça vous tente.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	62. Zoro:Plutôt Nordmann ou épicéas?

~Drabble spécial Noël : Zoro~

Comme j'ai eu au moins 4 commandes pour Noël, il y aura donc deux drabbles sur cette thématique. Noël semble moins vous inspiré que Halloween il me semble x). Bref, je ne peux que vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances si vous y êtes comme moi. Merci à Rasmeii pour sa commande qui m'a inspiré de suite.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou les commandes spéciales Noël.

* * *

**Titre :** Nordmann ou épicéa ?

**Mots :** Cent petites boules...de décorations voyons ! Bande de pervers !

**Droits d'auteur **: Joyeux Noël Eiichiro Oda ! La chèvre lui amènera son cadeau très prochainement =3.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnage principal :** Zoro.

**Personnages secondaires**_**:**_ Sanji et les Mugiwaras en général.

**Lieu :** Sur le Sunny.

**Moment** : La veille de Noël.

**Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne** :

_Miss-Panda-Lawko :_

_Bon courage pour l'attente des résultats, mais je sais que tu as réussi tes exams )  
XDD mais quel pervers Shanks! x)))  
Très bon Drabble ma belle !  
Je propose pour Noël...UN LAWXLUFFY! (pervers power! **)_

Merci pour ta reviews. Je note merci.

_Rasmeii(je ne mets que la 1ere vu que la 2e était un extra, merci au passage pour m'avoir rappelé la date)_

_(tu sais déjà pourquoi je ne suis pas connectée... XD)  
... /mon cerveau vient de buguer/ ... Perona... En... Servante...  
LA MEILLEURE IDÉE DE TOUS LES TEMPS! /SBAF/ Aïe!  
Okay, okay, j'me calme. Nan mais sérieusement, arrête d'avoir des idées aussi géniales. /SBAFF/ Mais ayeuuuuh!  
Luna: Tu veux une autre claque?  
... Bref, tes drabble sont toujours aussi wonderful, et tout... Et Perona avec Mihawk... Gaa- *évite la claque* HA!  
Poppy: ...  
Continues comme ça! Et pour Noël... Une lettre de Chopper... Nan ça tiendra pas en 100 mots... Zoro, SAPIN DE NOËL! /SBAAAAAAAAAAFF/ AÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEUUUUUUH!  
Poppy: On t'avait prévenue.  
Brefouille, c'est génial! A plus!  
Rasmeii, neko à plein temps (enfin, presque)__._

(Oui, oui XD). Je n'ai jamais dis qu'elle était habillée en servante, juste que Shanks la prenait pour telle. Mais si tu trouves ça plus crédible si elle est dans cette tenue, pourquoi pas. Les idées viennent toutes seules. Si j'ai l'idée de départ en lisant la commande j'ai l'impression que mon drabble est moins bien en qualité. Par contre, si j'ai la chute en premier, il aura plus tendance à être humoristique. Ça ce jour vraiment à rien, mais bon ça fait 62 drabbles que je fonctionne ainsi et ça marche alors je ne compte pas arrêter. Avouons-le, Mihawks est le gars qui vieillit le mieux au monde ! Il sera encore mister monde à 80 ans tellement ses yeux son mhm~ ! La lettre ce sera un peu dur en 100 mots et puis j'ai déjà lu une lettre de Bepo, j'ose pas de trop faire cette commande, car il y a des gens qui viennent jusqu'à me menacer, car l'un de mes drabbles ou OS(cf : caméra cachée, le refuge, mon combat, mon destin) à la même idée de départ que l'un de leur écrit, alors que je n'en avais pas connaissance. Souvent c'est pour Clem (Os de mon combat, mon destin), car c'est une Os. Cherchez la logique -'. Bref, merci pour ta review, car j'ai pu, via celle-ci, éclairer quelques points.

* * *

~ Nordmann ou épicéa?~

C'était le 24 décembre et les Mugiwaras n'avaient pas de sapin de Noël. Ussop et Franky l'avaient changé en séchoir géant et cela énervait Nami.

**\- Noël est foutu cette année, grogna-t-elle, assise en cuisine. **

Sanji fit un tour de l'amour en lui apportant sa tisane.

**\- Je vais régler ça ma Nami-swan!~ **

Elle prit la tasse et se leva, contente que sa stratégie avait marché et s'en alla.

Le lendemain matin, Sanji fut fier de présenter son sapin nouvelle génération. Aucun risque qu'il soit utilisé pour une quelconque invention : Zoro trônait au centre de la pièce. Des boules de Noël remplaçaient ses boucles d'oreilles, une guirlande lumineuse faisait le tour de ses abdos et un bonnet ornait sa tête.

Luffy éclata de rire et Sanji prit une photo.

**\- Au moins, il ne perdra pas ses épines, ria Robin.**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez un beau sapin chez vous, moi oui. Tellement beau que mon chat prend un malin plaisir à décrocher les boules et jouer avec les guirlandes. Je suis sûr que c'est une envoyée de la chèvre. Faites attention, la chèvre n'est jamais loin en ces temps. Elle risque de décorer le vôtre à sa façon.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	63. Chèvre:Jingelmhèè

~La Chèvre~ Drabble spécial Noël~

Comment fêter Noël sans la chèvre ? Impossible !

Je garde toujours vos commandes comme je l'avais fais pour Halloween. Si elles m'inspirent pour une autre semaine je la ferais. Merci pour toutes vos commandes ! Vous avez de bonnes idées, perverse parfois XD, mais on va dire que c'est ma faute.

Ce drabble n'est donc pas une commande, l'idée m'est venue comme par magie. Bref, restons sur la thématique du sapin.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

**Titre** : Jingle Mhèèè !

**Mots :** Cent papiers

**Rating : **K+

**Droits d'auteur : **Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

**Personnage principal :** La chèvre, évidement.

**Personnages secondaires :** Sengoku, Garp(inclus les donuts) et Kakainu.

**Lieu : **Au Q.G. De la Marine.

**Moment : **Le jour de Noël.

**Réponses aux reviews postées hots-ligne :**

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_

_XDDD pauvre Zoro x)))  
J'aurais jamais pensé à faire ça, très bon drabble x)))  
Mes chats aussi font ça! O.O Je pense que moi aussi sont envoyés de la chèvre! On est envahi!_

Merci! Mais oui! Ils sont contrôler à distance par la chèvre!

_Yuuki21_:

_Loool!_  
_ Ca ressemble bien à sanji de faire ça à zorro_  
_ Désolée, j'ai pas commenté le dernier chapitre car je l'ai pas trop compris..._  
_ Vu que tu parle de la chèvre, je la verrai tirer un traîneau de cadeaux de Noël avec chopper._  
_ Idée complètement farfelue mais si tu pouvais faire quelque chose s'en rapprochant, ce serait marrant!_  
_A._  
_ Y21:_

x), il y a que lui pour faire ça aussi. Dommage, mais bon ça peut arriver de ne pas comprendre un drabble. Finalement ce fut sur la chèvre xD. Je note, ça me semble intéressant.

Merci pour toutes ces reviews!

* * *

~Jingle Mhèèè~

C'était le premier Noël que Sengoku passait en tant que retraité. Il faisait toujours partie de la Marine, mais était plus passif en étant Inspecteur. Garp avait insisté pour amener un sapin. Seulement, il n'avait pas pensé à la décoration.

**\- On pourrait le décorer avec tes donuts, proposa Sengoku. **

**\- Non ! Fit Garp en les serrant contre lui.**

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, la chèvre débarqua. Elle prit les rênes de l'opération.

**\- Si tu touches à mes beignets je te...**

**\- Mhèèè !**

Les deux vieils hommes se tournèrent et virent le sapin décoré de papiers déchiquetés.

**\- Sengoku ! Ta sale bête a encore mangé mes dossiers "top secret" ! Cria Akainu au loin**.

* * *

Ah ! Que ça fait du bien de revoir cette bonne chèvre ! Bref, Joyeux Nowel à vous ! Portez-vous bien ! Profitez de vos vacances si vous en avez et oubliez tout vos soucis le temps de la fête. Même si vous la passée chez mémé ça marche aussi. Et puis...La chèvre viendra peut-être vous volé vos cadeaux sous le sapin, alors, cadenassé bien tout, et compris votre porte-feuille.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	64. Kidd: Miss One Piece

~ Kidd~

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère aussi bien que moi ! J'espère aussi ne rien vous apprendre qu'en vous disant qu'il y a trois semaines une certain concours de beauté s'est déroulé sur une chaîne française que je ne citerais pas. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un « Miss One Piece » en exclusivité en cent mots tout pile.

Avant tout. Merci pour les plus de 370 reviews, les 21.800 vues, Les 15 favoris et les 19 followers(un peu de Twitter tient!). C'est énorme ! Ce rendez-vous dominical (pas la messe hein )regroupe plus de lecteurs que je n'aurais crû. Je remercie aussi ceux qui ne se manifestent pas, mais surtout ceux qui laissent une review. Même un simple mot comme « mdr » ou « j'adore » suffit pour me réchauffer le cœur. Alors merci !

Ps: Ma liste de commandes se dissipe à vues d'œil. N'hésitez pas à m'en soumettre d'autres.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

**Titre** : Miss One Piece.

**Mots :** 100 rouges à lèvres.

**Rating :** K+.

**Droits d'auteur :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

**Personnages principal** : Kidd élu miss South Blue.

**Personnages secondaires :** Ivankov la présidente et Law, le juré du choix accompagné de Boa Hancock et d'autre personnalité.

**Lieu** : Dans la salle des enchères de Sabondy transformée pour l'événement.

**Moment :** En hiver.

**Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne :**

**Vu les soucis de review sur ce site en ce moment, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews postées après le 31 décembre. Désolé. **

Merci à** Ic'liver, Miss-Panda-Lawko et MJRead**

* * *

~Miss One Piece~

Aujourd'hui avait lieu l'événement le plus prisé au monde : Miss One Piece. Seules les femmes élues dans leur région d'origine pouvaient y participé. Mais Kidd avait toujours rêvé de le faire, alors il le fit. Il prit la place de miss South Blue.

**\- Faisons connaissance avec les miss.**

Kidd prit place sur scène, maquillé et méconnaissable. Il défila.

Law, juge, lui fit un un clin d'œil tandis qu'Ivankov s'extasiait de sa beauté.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, il tomba face au public. Évidement, il n'avait rien sous sa robe à paillettes.

**\- C'est un homme ! S'écria Ivankov en le pointant du doigt. **

Law regretta son geste en reconnaissant son rival.

* * *

Ah ! Encore et toujours de la perversion. Comme quoi la télévision donne des idées xD. Brefeu ! Laissez une review et peut-être que Law le juge sexy en costard viendra avec la couronne de miss One Piece OU alors, Kidd dans sa magnifique tenue paillette et des talons de vingt centimètres. Faites votre choix. _Évidement, ce drabble est à prendre avec humour._

A la prochaine, normalement.


	65. CindryHogback:Lave-vaisselle

~ Clash : Moria/Cindry/Hogback~

Ça commençait à faire long non ? Un petit clash fait toujours du bien. Allez, c'est parti !

**PS :** _Ma liste de commandes diminue à vue d'œil, n'hésitez pas à m'en soumettre, j'en serais ravie ! Les clash sont la bienvenue._

Merci à ceux qui m'ont soumis à plusieurs reprises Moria pour les commandes d'Halloween(j'ai plus les nom désolé ) Et aussi à MJRead pour le Hogback/Cindry.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commande.

* * *

**Titre :** Lave-vaisselle.

**Mots :** 100 assiettes

**Rating :** K+

**Personnage principal :** Cindry

**Personnages secondaires** : Hogback et Moria.

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

**Moment :** Le lendemain d'Halloween.

**Lieu** : Le manoir de Thriller barks

**Réponses aux reviews **

MJRead: Law l'a regretté son clin d'œil crois moi XD. UN caleçon aurait grossi sa taille, ça n'aurait pas été avec sa robe à paillettes moulante.

lys0212: Oui, pas de soucis. Je te les envois en un seul colis. Ils seront un peu compressé dans la boîte, mais Kidd ne s'en plaindra pas.

Ic'ilver: Toutes? Même "Mon combat, mon destin"? Merci, j'espère que cela va rapidement se remettre c'est ennuyant de ne pas voir ses reviews.

Miss-Panda-Lawko: Noté! Par contre, quand je dis perversion, c'est du sous-entendu jamais du hard. Je compte laisser cette série de drabble en K+ voir T.

Yuuki21: Merci pour toutes ces commandes! La chèvre EST écolo toujours pour ennuyer Kakainu XD Shanks dit ça pour sous-entendre qu' il ne le crois pas. C'est un "oh...je vois" ironique si tu préfères.

* * *

~Lave-vaisselle~

Hier, Thriller Barks avait fêté Halloween. Évidement, il y avait beaucoup de vaisselles, mais Cindry refusait de la faire.

**\- Mais enfin ! Tu adores la faire. Fit Hogback.**

**\- Je veux un lave-vaisselle.**

**\- Maitre Moria ne voudra pas.**

**\- Tu n'en sais rien, il est plus malin que toi !**

Moria entra et entendit tout.

**\- Une femme n'est bonne qu'à faire la vaisselle, confirma le Corsaire.**

**\- Tu as entendu ça Cindry ? Prends ton chiffon.**

Elle ne bougea pas.

**\- Je veux un lave-vaisselle.**

**\- Je ne dépenserai pas un Berry pour un zombie.**

Les deux se prirent des assiettes.

**\- N'oubliez pas que dans la cuisine, il y a les assiettes, répliqua Cindry.**

* * *

Vous l'aurez compris, il ne faut jamais insulter une femme sinon les assiettes volent. J'espère vous avoir fais rire ou sourire. Dites-moi tout ça en reviews.

Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2016 aussi bien que l'année 2015. Allez je vais faire la blague non...A** l'année prochaine** :D! Je me prépare à me prendre les poêles ? xD Je sais qu'on est déjà le 10 janbier, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher xD.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	66. LawSanji:Boulette

**Law / Sanji**

Hey ! J'espère que tout va bien de votre côtés ! C'est bientôt la St-Valentin et je pensais faire des couples. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout ça en review si ça vous intéresse et si oui, n'hésitez pas à laisser une commande.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

**Titre **: Boulettes de riz.

**Rating** : K+

**Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

**Mots** : Cent pains.

**Personnage principal** : Sanji pas content.

**Personnages secondaires** : Luffy et Zoro qui passaient par là et Law qui subi.

**Lieu** : Sur le Sunny.

**Moment** : Entre Punk Hazard et Dressrosa.

**Reviews** :

_Ic'ilver_: Oui! Les reviews sont revenues ! :D Je note. Merci!

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Merci! Bonne année à toi, encore.

_Yuuki21_: Absalom? En effet, ce serait cool de le revoir! Je note!

* * *

~Boulettes de riz~

Sanji était vexé. Le stupide chirurgien en voulait pas goûter ses sandwiches.

**\- Ma cuisine ne le mérite pas, siffla-t-il.**

**\- Personne ne mérite tes déchets, cracha Zoro qui prit du saké.**

Il était tellement en rogne qu'il ne vit pas le cactus.

Il prit le pesto et vida la bouteille dans les boulettes de Trafalgar.

**\- On va voir si mes boulettes sont bonnes.**

Il se mit à rire comme un fou et Zoro s'en alla.

Dix minutes plus tard, il apporta l'assiette à Trafalgar. Celui-ci goûta, devint tout rouge et courut chercher de l'eau.

Alors que Sanji se vengeait, Luffy piqua une boulette.

**\- Miam.**

Il avala.

* * *

Et voilà ! Laissez une review comme d'hab. Dites-moi ce qui vous a le plus plu. N'oubliez pas de sourire et rire aussi. Une review et vous consoler Law ou Luffy.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	67. Shirahoshi: Pleurnicheuse

Shirahoshi/ Luffy

Hey ! On est dimanche non ? Oui ! Alors Drabble ! Aujourd'hui c'est la commande de Yuuki21 que je fais. N'hésitez pas en envoyer les vôtres ! Avec un contexte si vous voulez, même un simple nom me suffit.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ ou commandes.

* * *

**Titre **: Pleurnicheuse

**Mots** : 100 larmes

**Rating**:K

**Droitrs d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

**Personnages principaux :** Luffy et Shirahoshi.

**Personnage secondaire** : Un garde.

**Où** ?: Dans la tour/ chambre de la princesse.

**Quand ?:** L'arc des Hommes-Poissons.

**Reviews :**

**Little-Pingoo: **Hey! J'ignorais que ça se mangeait chaud! Je pensais que c'était déguster froid ?°?. Il n'y a pas que le pain qu'il n'aime pas XD. La chèvre? Un jour, peut-être XD. Je ne sais pas, je suis pas mal serrée en ce moment niveau timing et je n'y réfléchis pas trop. Peut-être aurais-je une illumination XD.

**Ic'ilver: **Je t'en prie, ils sont à toi, mais laisse moi un peu de Law. Le film qui est encore plus attendu que Les Visiteurs trois ou les Tuches 2 XDD.

**lys0212: **Oh! J'aime l'idée! Merci!

**Miss-Panda-Lawko**: Je note, merci!

**Juste**-**Moii**: Merci! :D Par contre pour la perversion ça vient avec l'humeur du jour x)))

* * *

~Pleurnicheuse~

**\- Je n'aime pas les pleurnicheuses, fit Luffy. C'est chaint et t'es moche après.**

**\- Mais, pleurinicha Shirahoshi. Je n'en peux rien.**

**\- Je vais t'apprendre moi !**

Mugiwara se mit debout sur l'immense lit. Luffy la mit donc face à plusieurs situations où elle devait se retenir.

Au début, c'était peine perdue, mais plus le temps passait, moins elle pleurait.

**\- Je pense que c'est bon, conclut-il.**

On toqua. Luffy se cacha entre les seins de la sirène et un garde entra.

**\- Je suis navré, princesse, mais il n'y a plus d'algues rouges pour diner.**

Elle faillit noyer Luffy toujours caché.

* * *

Voilà ! Une chute pas très explicite , mais pas trop dure à comprendre normalement.

N'oubliez pas la petite reviews, ça ne prend pas de temps c'est gratuit et ça me fait plaisir. Une commande glissée dedans serait bien.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	68. Law: Tournez pirates

**LawKid.**

Eh oui, encore ce couple, mais bon ils m'inspirent tellement en ce moment, surtout Law. Bref, merci à lys0212 pour l'idée, même si je l'ai un peu modifiée pour en faire un couple. Ben oui, La St-Valentin approche.

PS : Pour comprendre ce drabble, il faut connaître le jeu « tournez manège », mais ce n'est pas obligatoire.

**On approche bientôt des 400 reviews! Comme vous le savez, toutes les 100 reviews je fais une petite devinette en cinq drabbles. Mais pas pour cette fois...Je suis navrée, je suis surchargée et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire...**

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ ou commandes.

* * *

**Titre** : Tournez pirate

**Mots** : 100 couples.

**Rating **: K.

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

**Personnage principal** : Trafalgar Law.

**Personnages secondaires :** Kidd et la chèvre.

**Où**?: Sur un plateau Télé.

**Quand **?: Le 14 février oblige.

**Reviews :**

MJRead: Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, mais pour Luffy XD.

Ic'ilver: X), en effet.

Miss-Panda-Lawko: Sanji serait mort plus vite qu'un Luffy noyé x).

Juste-Moii: Vive la perversion. J'arrive de moins en moins bien à l'intégrer en ce moment TwT, je dois être malade.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews!

* * *

~Tourné pirates~

Law n'arrivait pas à trouver l'amour. C'est alors que Bepo l'inscrivit à « Tournez pirate ». Le principe était simple, le célibataire répondait à des questions et à la fin du jeu il découvrait celui ou celle qui lui correspondait.

**\- Mhèè ! Fit la chèvre présentatrice. **

A la base, elle faisait le huissier, mais le présentateur avait « mystérieusement » disparu pendant la pause.

Elle tendit le papier à Law avec la question : Qui est la personne parfaite pour vous ?

**\- Quelqu'un d'unique, pas spécialement sociable et avec un lourd passé, comme moi.**

Kidd sortit des coulisses, c'était lui la personne correspondante.

**\- C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! Firent les deux candidats !**

* * *

Un petit programme sympa. Law ne trouvera jamais l'amour, pauvre chirurgien. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et vous pourrez participer à l'émmision et si vous laissez une commandes, vous remplacerez Kidd ou Law afin d'être avec l'autre. Faites le bon choix.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	69. LawChopper:Biologie humaine

~Law~

Nous sommes au 69e chapitre! *-* Le chiffre de la vie! Alors, PERVERSION!

Un drabble un peu spécial, vous comprendrez pourquoi assez vite. Comme la St-Valentin approche, un couple est caché dans ce drabble.

Merci à Miss-Panda-Lawko pour l'idée que j'ai un peu manipulé pour le rentré dans l'univers de One Piece.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Titre** : Biologie humaine

**Rating :** T, car perversion. Eh oui, elle est de retour ! Nous sommes au 69e *-*.

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

**Mots :** 100 cobayes.

**Personnages principaux** : Law le professeur de Biologie du jour et Chopper son jeune étudiant.

**Personnage secondaire** : Nami le cobbaye qui passait par là.

**Où ?:** Sur le Thousand Sunny.

**Quand ?:** Un jour, de la journée, d'une semaine, d'un mois.

**Reviews :**

_Ic'ilver_: Je t'en prie, la place est libre x). Bof, il ne semble pas motivé.

_MJRead_: ELLE est partout! XD. Et elle reviendra. Parole de mammifère déchiqueteuse de papier confidentiels.

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Je suis Clémence moi, pas Clem x). Ne mélanges pas les fictions. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'être dans les drabbles, car les lecteurs ne me connaissent pas "réellement". En prenant des persos existants et connu, c'est plus simple, car les lecteurs savent qui ils sont et leur caractère. Oui, presque 400.

_Juste-Moii:_ ça ne doit pas être difficile à imaginer x). Ils vont se bastonner et ça va terminer dans le lit toute cette histoire. La chèvre passait dire un petit coucou x)

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews!

* * *

~ Biologie humaine~

**\- Traffy, fit Chopper avec des yeux tout mignons et en se frottant contre sa jambe. S'il te plat. **

**\- Non , soupira Law. **

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le renne harcelait le chirurgien pour avoir quelques cours de biologie humaine.

**\- Traffy...**

Chopper utilisa sa technique ultime : « Kawaii ».

Law céda.

**\- D'accord..**.

Tout content, l'animal monta sur les cuisses du capitaine assit à un bureau. Il était justement en train de lire un livre sur le sujet.

**\- Commençons. **

Durant plus de deux heures, Law expliqua les schémas à son élève. Ils arrivèrent aux opérations en dessous de la ceinture.

Law hésita à expliquer ça au petit renne.

**\- On peut utiliser Nami comme cobaye, fit le renne innocent. **

L'idée de déplaisait pas à Law. Il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain avec un sourire pervers.

* * *

Un peu de perversion fait du bien non ? Vous étiez nombreux à m'en demander et je me suis rendue compte pas seulement que vous étiez des pervers (comme moi quand il s'agit de Law XD) mais aussi que vous aimiez la perversion sous-entendue. Elle passe toujours mieux et ainsi je ne passe pas mon recueil en rating M.

Une review et vous aurez droit aux cours spéciaux de Monsieur Law et d'être son cobaye. Faites le bon choix.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	70. Caesar:Entrée interdite

Ceasar

Hey ! Nous revoilà pour un nouveau drabble.**_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir de moins en moins de reviews. Serait-ce parce que je n'ai plus la même qualité d'écriture qu'au début ? En tant qu'auteur on ne s'en rend pas toujours compte, alors ce serait sympa si vous aviez des critiques négatives. Elles pourraient m'aider à m'améliorer. N'oubliez pas les positives aussi hein x)._**

Bref, passons là dessus amusons nous.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Titre :** Entrée interdite.

**Mots :** 100 fioles

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

**Personnage principal :** Caesar Clown le savant fou à lier.

**Personnages secondaires :** Chopper le tout mignon.

**Rating :** K+ pour la finesse.

**Lieu :** Dans le laboratoire de Chopper.

**Moment** : Entre Punk Hazard et Dressrosa.

**Reviews :**

_Ic'ilver_: Avouons le, NOUS SOMMES PERVERSES! XD N'ayons pas honte! Je crois que Law aura un beau coup de poing dans sa virilité et Chopper ne captera encore rien.

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:  _Comme pour Ic'ilver au dessus. Un bon coup de poing.

_MJRead_: Le 69, c'est le nombre de la vie! Pas de zoophilie ici enfin, sauf avec la chèvre car c'est elle qui domine xD. C'était voulu que la première phrase soit ambiguë. C'était un moyen de trouver les petits pervers qui ont l'esprit tordu comme moi.

**Merci** pour toutes ces reviews!

* * *

~Entrée interdite~

**\- Ils vont voir, ricana Ceasar dans le labo' de Chopper.**

Il mélangea les fioles pour sa vengeance. La rouquine navigatrice avait osez dire qu'il n'était pas un vrai scientifique.

Un rire de savant fou sortit de sa bouche. Il empoigna les deux dernière fioles.

**\- Je vais créer l'un de ces laxatifs ! Je ferrais mon petit commerce dans la Pègre.**

Il avait tout prévu. Quand Nami tournera le dos, il versera la solution dans son eau.

Le moment fatidique approcha. Il devait mélanger les deux fioles.

**\- Caesar-kun ! Cria Chopper en entrant. **

Les fioles volèrent, se mélangèrent et quelques gouttes entrèrent dans la bouche du scientifique.

Il courut vers les toilettes.

* * *

Toujours dans la finesse je vous l'avais dis. Brefeu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite reviews et vous n'aurez jamais le risque de vous faire piéger par Ceasar.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	71. ZoSan:Wanted

ZoSan

La St-valentin s'était dimance dernier, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Le ZoSan c'est le couple Yaoi le plus connu de One Piece, malgré leurs disputes. Qui aime bien châtie bien.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Titre** : Wanted.

**Mots :** 100 avis de recherches.

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating :** K

**Personnage principal :** Zoro le cachotier.

**Personnage secondaire :** Bartolomeo le fan-boy.

**Lieu :** Sur le Sunny.

**Moment :** Lors des nouvelles primes après Dressrosa.

**Reviews :**

Ic'ilver: Oui, pas bête. Mais bon je ne regarde pas autant que ça au reviews...Pour moi si on poste une reviews c'est qu'on aime l'écrit et si on en laisse pas...C'est pas les exams en Begique en ce moment donc j'en sais rien x).

Miss-Panda-Lawko: C'est scientifique fou qui n'a pas les notions de dosage. Mici *-*!

MJRead: Tout est dans la finesse x). Chopper n'a pas assez de charisme pour détrôner la chèvre.

Little Pingoo: Hey! Oui, j'aime bien tes grandes reviews! 68: Kidd lui aussi c'était inscrit, mais comme il avait la flemme de répondre aux questions, il a été mis de l'autre côté du rideau. La chèvre n'y est jamais pour rien xD. 69,70: Ne le nie pas, tu aimes la perversion xD. Merci, ça me rassure de lire ça. COOKIES!

Juste-Moii: (attention blague déplacée) Il n'y a pas que ça qui est passé crème XDD. On a tout des contre-temps et une vie à côté, merci d'avoir répondu à ma question. De rien et merci pour tes reviews!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

ATTENTION : Risque de spoil, mais je ne dévoile pas les primes ou les photos.

* * *

~Avis de recherche ~

Les « wanted » arrivèrent et Sanji manquait terriblement à Zoro.

Alors que son capitaine avait le dos tourné, le vert prit l'affiche du cuistot et s'enferma dans sa cabine.

**\- Tu es toujours aussi nul que moi, ricana-t-il en voyant la prime.**

Il agrafa l'affiche au mur « Sanji ». Il y avait un tas d'images du blond. Même sous la douche.

Zoro caressa les cheveux peints.

**\- ZORO-SEMPAI !**

Il arracha tout et les fourra sous le lit. Bartolomeo entra avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Zoro oublia une photo. Celle de Sanji dormant nu.

**\- ZOSAN !**

* * *

Encore un peu de perversion pour terminer la semaine. Bartolomeo incarne très bien le fan impulsif de One Piece alors j'ai voulu le faire fan du ZoSan. Après tout, ça passe crème.

PS: La chèvre a pris possession de mon profil en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas droit à son nom dans les persos. Venez y jeter un coup d'œil et copiez-collez (oui, je le conjugue, car c'est un verbe devenu courant XD) son petite message. Luttons contre cette discrimination envers les chèvres. (ceci est à prendre avec humour évidement) !

N'oubliez pas la review et vous pourrez avoir les photos de Sanji de votre choix.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	72. IzouIva:Les reines du

Izou/ Ivankov

Hey ! On se retrouve mes chewieees~

Cette commande date du début des drabbles, elle m'avait été proposée par Umichan17, il est temps de la faire XD.

Je préviens, j'ai été fortement influencé par Cristina Cordula vous verrez pourquoi.

N'hésitez pas à glisser une petite commande dans votre reviews, ça se vide vite ma liste.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

Titre : Les reines du travesti

Mots : 100 fonds de teint

Rating : T pour Iva qui est trop franche

Personnage principal : Ivankov, la Cristina

Personnages secondaires : Izou la candidate ronde, Bonclay la candidate de vingt ans qui parle le d'jeune et Sanji la candidate aux expressions uniques.

**Lieu** : Le pays des Ketétrav

**Moment :** Le jour de la Fashion weekend

**Reviews :**

_Ic'ilver:_ Très court comme reviews, mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir de ta part XDD! Après tout, tout est dit dans ce simple mot.

_MJRead:_ Mais barto nous reprénsente dans le manga! XD Il aime le Yaoi! En plus d'être fan des Mugiwaras. A x B égal AB.

_Miss-Panda-Lawko_: Pas vraiment x), il est juste entré. C'est un fan du ZoSan, il flaire les occasions.

_ 0_: J'aime beaucoup Barto! Il est épique! Oda l'a certifié, il nous représente dans le manga. Je sais, je lis les scans TwT.

_Juste-Moii_: Yo! Tout est de le sous-entendu très explicite XD. Démerdes-toi pour expliquer ton fou rire XD. PARTOUT! Merci! Je suis contente de lire que Zoro n'est pas trop OCC.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews

* * *

~Les reines du travesti~

Aujourd'hui se déroulait un grand concours de mode : Les reines du travesti.

Les trois candidates avaient trois heures pour s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller sur le thème : Travesti en jupe. Elles seront jugées par Ivankov, notre styliste en image.

Maintenant, c'était à Izou, travesti retraitée de morphologie « H » de défiler.

Dans son tailleur crayon et sa chemise fluide blanche surplombés d'escarpins très basiques elle marcha le long de la piste sous les yeux aiguisés de ses concurrentes.

Elle termina et écouta les critiques.

**\- J'aime beaucoup, mais ça ne mets pas tes rondeurs en valeur, fit Sanji.**

Iva donna aussi le sien.

**\- Tu es maquillée comme une pute ma chewie, je te mets deux.**

* * *

Alala, toujours maquiller les lèvres OU les yeux. Pas les deux ma chewie !

Évidement, ce drabble est parodique et à prendre à la rigolade. J'aime beaucoup Cristina et ses expressions. La dernière phrase a vraiment été dite par Christina, mais elle collait tellement bien XD. Je sais qu'Izou est un homme à la base, mais bon travesti passe aussi.

N'oubliez pas la petite reviews et vous aurez droit à un relooking complet de la part d'Iva.

PS: La chèvre a pris possession de mon profil en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas droit à son nom dans les persos. Venez y jeter un coup d'œil et copiez-collez (oui, je le conjugue, car c'est un verbe devenu courant XD) son petite message. Luttons contre cette discrimination envers les chèvres. (ceci est à prendre avec humour évidement) !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	73. GarpRogerRouge:Mon mien

Roger X Rouge X Garp

Non, non et non , ce n'est pas un plan à trois. Juste une petite battle entre les deux hommes, mais je n'en dis pas plus.

J'écris ce drabble suite à une illumination. J'ai même pas dû réfléchir. Du vrai bol XD. Je ne vais pas vous dire où j'étais quand je l'ai eu, ça deviendrait bizarre.

Brefeu !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ ou les commandes.

* * *

**Titre :** Mon mien.

**Mots :** 100 buzz.

**Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating :** K .

**Personnages principaux**: La chèvre comme toujours, Garp et Roger JEUNES !

**Personnage secondaire :** Rouge qui n'a rien capté.

**Lieu :** Sur un plateau télé.

**Moment :** Un jour.

**Reviews :**

_Ic'ilver_: x) Contente que tu aies ris.

_Miss-Panda-Lawko_: Elle l'a vraiment dite cette phrase! Je ne l'ai pas vue, mais ma meilleure amie me l'a certifié. J'aime bien ton idée! Je note.

_Lulu-folle_: C'était ça ou faire une course poursuite avec les trav' aux fesses x). La stratégie de survie!

_Juste-Moii:_ T'as vu un peu XD. Christina, quelle femme!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

~Mon mien~

La chèvre arriva sur le plateau télé face à un public chaud.

**\- Tout le monde veut prendre, commença-t-elle. **

**\- SA FEMME ! Cria le public en cœur.**

Le combat d'aujourd'hui était celui de Roger et Garp. Les deux hommes étaient fous amoureux Rouge, la femme de Roger. Ils allaient se départagés à la niable, lors d'un jeu Télé.

Le jeu se déroula et ils furent à égalité et c'était la dernière question. SI Roger répondait mal, Rouge revenait à Garp.

**\- Dernière question, fit la chèvre à Roger. Quel est le sexe de votre futur enfant. **

Roger blanchit. Il l'avait déjà oublié.

**\- Féminin, tenta-t-il. **

**\- Eh non. Vous avez perdu. Rouge sera à Garp pour une journée.**

* * *

Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Alala, je me suis éclaté à l'écrire celui-ci. Vous l'aurez remarqué, ce drabble est une parodie de « Tout le monde veut prendre sa place ». On embrasse Nagui au passage.

Vous l'aurez compris, la chèvre est humaine pour ce drabble, sinon ça n'aurait jamais passé XD. Bref, ne soyez pas choqué on le sait tous, cette chèvre n'est pas animale.

Laissez une reviews et vous aurez peut-être la chance d'être le « lot » pour la prochaine fois. Vous pourrez choisir les deux candidats qui se battront pour vous.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	74. Agents069:mission broyage

~Chèvre and Co~.

Parce que la chèvre et ses compatriotes sont toujours en mouvement dans l'ombre. Ils ont une nouvelle mission classée top secrète.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

**Titre :** Agents 069 Broyage de feuilles.

**Mots :** 100 petits dents pointues.

**Rating :** K.

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

**Personnage principal :** THE GOAT.

**Personnages secondaires :** Bepo, Chopper, Hattori, Salomé.

**Reviews :**

_Ic'ilver:_ Garp lui a sûrement avoué xD.

_Miss-Panda-Lawko_: Fallait bien sinon ça rentrait pas pour faire la présentatrice. Je note ta commande.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

~ Broyage de feuilles~

**\- L'heure est grave ! Cria la chèvre en entrant dans la salle de réunion. **

Bepo, Chopper, Hattori et Salomé s'assirent. La chèvre claqua les sabots.

**\- Sakakazuki veut interdit les animaux dans le QG ! Nous devons détruire les documents !**

Les 069 retinrent leur souffles. S'ils étaient exclus de la base, ils ne pourraient plus dominer le monde et trouver une oursette pour Bepo.

**\- Chacun d'entre-vous aura une mission. Salomé et Bepo comme vos pions sont des Shichibukaïs, vous les suivrez aux réunions. Hattori idem avec Lucci. Chopper, arrange toi pour que Luffy détruise une base. Moi, je m'occupe de SaKakazuki dans sa douche. **

Ils poussèrent leur cri de guerre.

* * *

Pauvre Sakakazuki, il va avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant la chèvre débarquer dans sa douche. Déjà qu'il ne met pas de rideau le coquin. Bref, comme toujours laissez une review et peut-être, vous ferrez partie des 069 !

PS : La chèvre n'est toujours pas dans les persos, c'est honteux !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	75. BepoChopper:Tout doux

Bepo et Chopper

Hey ! Vive le pelage moi je dis. Même si celui de la chèvre est le meilleur. Bref, merci à Miss-Panda-Lawko pour l'idée que j'ai tourné à ma sauce.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

Titre : Tout doux.

Rating : T pour perversion sous-entendue. Je sais que vous aimez ça !

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda.

Mots : Cent poils !

Personnages principaux : Bepo et Chopper.

Personnages secondaires : Law, Nami et Ussop.

Où?: Sur le Sunny.

Quand ?: Peu importe.

Reviews :

Ic'ilver: oustiti accepté. Il faut juste de la motivation. Oula, si jamais je fais une fic sur les 069, ça va partir en bordel pas possible xDD

Little-pingoo: Hey! Il faut suivre la fiction pour ne pas en louper x)(je ne sais pas si tu la suis déjà). Ivakov est comme un petit escargot baveux XD. Évidement que trouver une oursonne est important! Si les membres des 069 ne sont pas bien dans leur pelage, ils ne peuvent pas assurer un complot digne de ce nom enfin! En effet, un Cv avec une lettre de motivation et tes antécédents judiciaires. Il est conseillé de mettre si tu es proche d'une personne influence dans le monde (Ex:Shanks, Smoker, Lucci,...). Nous vous contacterons dès que possible pour la réponse.

Cookies *^*!

Miss-Panda-Lawko: Mais non, elle va juste zieuter. Je note!

Lulu-folle: Et ça ne fait que de commencer. Pas besoin de rideau lui! Il attend la chèvre avec impatience.

MJRead: Le Sakakazuki est voulu oui. Bepo ne peut plus être seul! Ça doit être ça XD. Elle risque de monopoliser les fanfictions.

Juste-Moii: Tout est dans le complot! La chèvre est le pilier!

* * *

~Tout doux ~

Ussop s'empara du micro et commença le show accompagné de la guitare de Brook.

Un ring avait été installé sur la pelouse.

**\- A ma gauche, celui qui est innocent et mignon CHOPPER ! **

Les Mugiwaras applaudirent.

**\- A ma droite, le gentil et trop poli BEPO !**

Les Hearts crièrent.

**\- Qui aura le poil le plus doux ? Ce sera notre expert en pilosité parfaite Law qui choisira. **

Law grogna quand les projecteurs se braquèrent sur lui.

**\- Nami sera la main experte.**

**\- J'ai un super doigté, sourit-elle. **

Sanji fit un malaise.

La rousse caressa les deux bêtes et Law idem.

**\- Bepo, firent-ils en cœur. **

Les Hearts explosèrent. La fête sera aux frais des Mugiwaras ce soir.

* * *

Alala, Le WTF pervers est de retour ! J'espère que vous avez ri. N'oubliez pas la reviews et peut-être aurez vous droit de tester le doigté d'un des deux juges.

N'oubliez pas de fêter un bon anniversaire à Sabo *^*! Si jamais vu le croisé, dis lui de ma part.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	76. SanjiBrook: Voyeurs

Mugiwaras

Hey ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un petit saut en arrière dans l'histoire de One Piece. Si vous connaissez, ou vous souvenez vaguement, de la fin d'Alabasta et que vous avez appréciez, vous allez adoré ce drabble.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

Titre : Voyeurs !

Rating : T, le titre met déjà la puce à l'oreille.

Mots : 100 bains.

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda.

Personnages principaux : Sanji et Brook.

Personnages secondaires : Kaloo, le Roi d'Alabasta(dont j'ai oublié le nom).

Moment : Expliqué dans l'intro.

Lieu : Alabasta.

Reviews:

_Ic'liver:_ C'est pas une mauvaise idée la fiction sur les 069! J'y avais déjà pensé.

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ J'ai toujours été pour les commandes, mais il n'y q pas que Law dans l'univers de One Piece. Merci quand même, je les note toujours.

_Little Pingoo:_ Hey! Bepo est ouvert aux câlins. Tu n'es pas encore assez prête pour comprendre la perversion sous-entendue du premier coup XD. Ça va arriver, ne t'en fais pas. Les agents 069 étudieront votre candidature.

Juste-Moii:Nikel et toi? Bepo est plus doux x) . La sentence est irrévocable.

* * *

~Voyeurs~

Luffy était devenu le Roi des Pirates et décida de retourner à Alabasta pour voir Vivi. Éreintés de leur voyage, ils décidèrent de prendre un bain dans les thermes. Femmes et hommes séparés par un mur.

**\- Juste un coup d'œil ! Geignit Sanji au Roi. On l'a déjà fait. **

**\- Non. Il s'agit aussi de ma fille.**

Sanji fit moine de bouder en se dirigeant vers le mut. Brook le suivit.

**\- Yohohoho, un soucis ?**

**\- Tu n'as pas envie de regarder toi ? **

**\- Non. **

Sanji n'eut crû pas ses oreilles.

**\- Elles n'ont pas de culottes, mais je vais t'aider.**

Il porta son nakama. Il n'eut le temps que de voir un bout de fesses avant de se faire attaquer par Kaloo.

* * *

Toujours se méfier du videur ! Toujours ! Vivi, Nami et Robin peuvent remercier Kaloo x).

A la prochaine, normalement.


	77. Law:Coussin

Law

_**Hey ! Et oui, encore Law. Il m'inspire ces temps-ci. Bref, j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire...Cela fait un moment que je poste ces drabbles et j'adore faire ça, mais l'inspiration s'épuise. Je vais tout faire pour atteindre les 100 drabbles. Je risque de m'arrêter après avoir passé ce cap, j'hésite encore...On verra ça au moment venu.**_

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

Titre : Doudou

Mots : 100 coussins

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda

Rating : K.

Personnage principal : Le grand et pas du tout effrayant, dans ce cas, Trafalgar Law.

Personnages secondaires : Sachi, Penguin.

Reviews :

_Ic'liver:_ Que veux tu, Brook est vieux. Il ne se fatiguer pas s'il n'y a pas de culottes à voir.

Miss-Panda-Lawko: Non, non. Elle les fera payer avant.

Lulu-folle: Le voyeurisme et Sanji, ça c'est l'amour!

**MERCI** pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

~ Doudou~

Cette nuit, Sachi et Penguin étaient de garde. Soudain, des pas inquiétants résonnèrent dans le couloir.

**\- Qui est-ce ? Chuchota Sachi.**

Tels des ninjas ratés, ils entrouvrirent la porte.

**\- C'est le capitaine !**

Law marcha comme un zombie avec des cernes.

Les amis se demandèrent quoi .

**\- On dirait qu'il a reçu son premier râteau, constata Penguin. Ça fait un choc quand on fait tomber les filles.**

Soudain, Law s'arrêta et regarda ses nakamas.

Ils déglutirent, il faisait peur.

**\- V..vous allez bien capitaine?**

**\- Où est Bepo ? J'ai perdu mon oreiller.**

Les mâchoires inférieures des deux amis tombèrent au sol et Law reprit son chemin.

* * *

Un petit drabble détente sans perversion pour changer. Sinon on va croire que je suis une obsédée XDD. Je ne veux pas donner cette image de moi voyons !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	78. BaggyAlvida: Cartes aux trésors

Baggy X Alvida

Hey ! En ce dimanche, on s'attaque à un couple qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Un Fancouple si vous préférez.

Bref, rien à dire. Vous pouvez parler tout seul si jamais. Au choix. Ah si! Si vous voulez une surprise, je vous conseille de lire le petit mot de l'auteure après ce drabble. Faites le bon choix.

La commande(qui était à la base Baggy seul) est de Yuuki21.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

Titre : Carte aux trésors.

Mots : 100 croix

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda.

Rating : K+ sans oublier la perversion.

Personnage principal : Baggy le clown.

Personnage secondaire : Alvida, mince !

Reviews :

_Ic'ilver:_ Merci x) Toujours la première à réagir à mes drabbles, ça fait plaisir!

_Miss-Panda-Lawko: _ 100 ça arrivera vite, crois-moi. Je suis déjà à 78. Bepo est en train de piller le frigo de ses poissons. Regarde le drabble en dessous, je suis à mon sommet.

_Little Pingoo:_ Hey! Brook mourra étouffer par une petite culotte xDD Il fallait un bon argument.

Oui! Il est en réunion 069! Tu découvre les complots! Tu es une menace pour la Chèvre ou un puissant allié. Il y a beaucoup de demande, la réponse arrivera un jour. XDDDD L'idée de la suite du drabble 74(je crois) est la premier Os de la prochaine histoire. Pour en savoir plus, je t'envoie à la fin de ce drabble. J'ai mis un petit indice. Enfin très gros. Il devrait te plaire. Cookie!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

~Carte aux trésors~

Baggy était de bon humeur ce matin.

En se réveillant, il découvrit une carte aux trésors pour son anniversaire. Celle-ci devait la guider dans son propre navire jusqu'à un certain endroit marqué d'une croix rouge sur la carte.

**\- A moi le pactole !**

Tellement il était content, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller. Il sortit de sa cabine en caleçon bisounours.

Il se mit en marche en suivant scrupuleusement la carte. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sortit du navire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain réservée à Alvida.

Une grosse croix était peinte, il entra et découvrit Alvida dans son plus simple appareil.

**\- Surprise~**

* * *

Mh ! Que j'adore la perversion. Je n'ai pas mis la réaction de Baggy(car j'avais plus de mot, mais chut faut pas le dire) pour vous laisser l'imaginer(mais oui, mais oui). Les plus pervers d'entre vous auront la même idée que moi. Pour les autres, paix à votre âme d'enfant innocent.

Petite annonce: Vous savez que les agents069 sont nés dans ces drabbles. Je suis contente de vous annoncer qu'une histoire est prévu sur eux et LA CHEVRE! J'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai(enfin j'ai une petite idée). Pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche, voici le synopsis.

**Les animaux sont importants dans le monde de One Piece. Plus que vous ne le croyez. La Chèvre l'a bien compris et s'entoure des élites pour renverser le monde. Les agents069 sont nés!**

Le premier Os(se sera sont forme d'os comme "Vive les mariés" sera la suite du drabble 74. N'Est-ce-pas Little Pingoo? ;) l y a des chances que se soit posté dans les heures qui suivent. Après tout c'est ici qu'ils ont été découverts, vous méritez une petite annonce en exclu.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	79. GarpSengoku:Séniles pervers

Les « vieux » : Garp, Sengoku, Tsuru

Hey ! On s'attaque à des robustes aujourd'hui, aux légendes de la Marine(après la Chèvre évidement). Merci à Juste-Moii qui m'avait proposé les « vieux ». Si vous avez des commandes, n'hésitez pas !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

Titre : Séniles pervers.

Mots : 100 slips Babar

Rating : K+, juste des allusions. Il faut rire et sourire hein.

Droits d'auteur: Eiichiro Oda.

Personnages principaux : Garp, Sengoku et La Chèvre évidement. Avec des majuscules s'il vous plaît.

Personnages secondaires : Tsuru.

Reviews :

Ic'ilver:Je note! J'essayerai de le faire !Les agents069 débarquent!

Miss-Panda-Lawko: On a tous un côté pervers, sauf que moi je l'assume. Les agents069 sont déjà en ligne.

Little-pingoo: Il y a encore de la perversion aujourd'hui xD. Il n'y a que lui et Kakainu pour mettre des calebards bisounours. Je te rassure, ton Cv passera sous les pattes de la Chèvre rapidement x). Cookies!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

~Séniles pervers~

A la maison de retraite des Marines. Garp et Sengoku s'ennuyaient.

**\- T'imagines Seng', ils ont supprimés les chaînes coquines ! S'exclama Garp. Je regarde quoi quand les somnifères ne marchent pas ?**

**\- Regarde le shopping , grogna l'autre, La Chèvre sur ses cuisses. **

**\- Mouais. J'préfère regarder Tsuru faire un strip'.**

Ils rirent.

**\- Comme on dit, dit Sengoku. Ce sont les saintes-nitouches les plus caliente. **

Garp rigola et manqua de s'étouffer avec un biscuit.

**\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est avec Kong en ce moment, Rit-il. **

Soudain, leurs slips tues-l'amour atterrirent PROPRES dans la pièce. La Chèvre mâchouilla celui de son maître.

* * *

Miam ! Un peu de perversion saupoudrée de La Chèvre. Bref, j'espère vous avoir fait rire au du moins sourire. Dites-moi tout ça en reviews et peut-être aurez-vous droit de voir les tues-l'amour des deux hommes.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	80. ZoRobin: 1er baiser

ZoRobin

Hey ! En ce dimanche, on va s'occuper de ce petit couple. Pas de perversion cette semaine, mais elle reviendra très vite, mais du romantisme.

Ce couple était une commande de Yuuki21. Merci à elle, même si ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai plus vue.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ commandes.

* * *

Titre : Premier Baiser

Mots : 100 mains

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda.

Rating : K.

Personnages principaux : Zoro et Robin.

Personnage secondaire : Nami qui ne voit rien.

Reviews :

_Little Pingoo_: Hey! Ce sont des hommes après tout x). La Chèvre subit plus que ça, crois-moi XD. Ah non, c'est Rocinante qui porte des caleçons à cœurs. Pas faux! Je dois aimer ça, les caleçons xD. COOKIES X 2!

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Les saintes-nitouches se sont des femmes qui font genre d'être pudique et ne pas aimer être regarder par les hommes. C'est gentil Koko, mais j'aime pas les trucs trop pervers. Il y a des limites et elles se posent après les sous-entendus que j'emploie.

_Ic'ilver:_Review claire, nette. Parfait XD.

_Juste-Moii_: ..Pour vous jouer de mauvais tours! XD Excuses, je m'emporte. La perversion, tu as bien fais de la relevée celle-là x).

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.!

* * *

~Premier Baiser~

Robin était dans la bibliothèque depuis un moment Elle n'était même pas venue manger. Sanji était en dépression.

Elle s'était endormie, un livre à la main et un thé froid sur la table basse.

Zoro, qui se demandait quoi, alla y jeter un œil.

Il entra et fut surpris de la voir.

**\- Il n'y a pas que moi qui dort partout on dirait. **

Doucement, il la porta. Arrivé dans la chambre des filles, il la posa délicatement à côté de Nami qui dormait avec sac de Berry's comme doudou.

Il se redressa, mais une main artificielle le repoussa et il embrassa la brune. Ses yeux surpris croisèrent ceux rieurs de la brune.

* * *

Mignon, non ? Un peu de romantisme pour changer. Si vous n'avez pas compris, la main artificielle est une main issue du pouvoir de Robin. Bref, elle ne dormait pas.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews avec une commande si vous voulez.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	81. Sabo:Oups

Sabo~

Hey! Aujourd'hui, je me penche sur un personnage que j'apprécie énormément. Je parle de Sabo évidement. Bref, rien à rajouter.

Sur ce, bonne lectire et on de retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

Titre: Oups!

Mots:100 magazines

Rating: K+ même si la perversion est bien présente!

Droits d'auteur:Eiichiro Oda.

Personnages principaux:Sabo et Koala.

Personnage secondaire: Dragon.

Reviews:

_Lulu-folle:_ Moi aussi! Contente de voir que nous sommes plusieurs!

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Limite elle a mis un anti-vol

_Ic'ilver:_ En effet, mais bon, petit texte petite review comme je dis. Il y a moins de chose à dire aussi.

_Little Pingoo:_ Hey! Eh non, elle dormait bel et bien. Oh! Quelle bonne idée! Ce sera l'un des prochains drabble, tu peux en être sûre! C'est La Chèvre qui me l'a dit x). Après tout son pion de Sengoku est le père de Roci. Il fallait bien que papa fasse les magasins pour son petit blond.

**MERCI** pour toutes ces reviews!

* * *

~ Oups!~

**-Non!**

Sabo, paniqué, retourna toute sa cabine. Koala, occupant celle à droite, entra en furie.

**\- Tais-toi!**

Le blond se stoppa à son entrée. Il la regarda un instant avant de reprendre.

**-Koala! Aide-moi, j'ai merdé…**

Elle soupira et il reprit.

**-J'ai perdu le rapport.**

**-Lequel?**

**-Le plus important . Dragon-san va me tuer.**

Fatiguée, elle piocha un magazine.

**-Oh,je l'ai trouvé, feignit-elle.**

Sabo, désespéré, le prit sans regarder et courut près de Dragon.

Son supérieur le reçut.

**-Reste dont, ordonna Dragon.**

Sabo hocha la tête et l'autre feuilleta. Il sourit. Le magazine qu'il tenait était un des Playboys du blond.

**-J'avais les mêmes à ton âge.**

Sabo ne fut jamais aussi rouge et Ivankov ne rit jamais autant.

* * *

Mhm~, perversion toute en finesse. Comme toujours n'oubliez pas de laisser une review avec une commande si vous en avez une. Elle peut m'être fortement utile!

A la prochaine, normalement.


	82. Zoro:Quiproquos

Zoro

Hey ! Merci à Little Pingoo l'une de mes fidèles lectrices pour son idée. Je vais être franche avec vous. **J'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver le temps pour écrire, mais je fais de mon mieux pour poster un drabble dominical. Mais l'inspiration a tendance à s'en aller avec le manque de temps.**

Alors, comme j'ai promis 100 drabbles et qu'il m'en reste 20 je fais faire de mon mieux pour tenir mes promesses.

**J'ai besoin de vos commandes plus que jamais en ces moments critiques ! Alors, lâchez toutes vos idées en reviews !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou Les commandes.

* * *

Titre : Quiproquos.

Rating: K.

Mots : 100 petits piquants

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

Personnage principal : Luffy

Personnages secondaires : Zoro et Sanji

Reviews :

_Ic'ilver_: Mais j'adore recevoir des reviews! ça montre en effet que tu lis et suis de près ces drabbles. Merci pour ça.

_Little_ _Pingoo_: Hey! Eh ben, c'est ton idée aujourd'hui qui passe. Mignotude, le prochain mot à entrer dans le dictionnaire 2017. Tu n'aimes pas ma perversion XD? Tout à fait! Koala n'a pas fait attention au livre qu'elle prenait. Sabo? Oui, il a créé un mur pour être sûr de ne plus voir son supérieur. Cookies!

_Mayu87_: Oh! Un nouveau pseudo! Que ça fait plaisir! Sabo évite Dragon le plus possible XD.

_Miss-Panda_-_Lawko_: Il a aussi été ado notre Dragon. Koala ne l'a pas fait exprès. D'où le "feignit-elle" pour montrer qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui.

_Lulu-folle_: Il risque de se venger en effet XD.

_MJRead_: Il en rajoute une couche surtout le Dragon xD. Ah! Il n'avait pas à perdre son rapport. Il assume.

_Juste_-_Moii_: Yo! C'est sa faute aussi. Il n'a pas géré celle-là on dirait xD. Merci!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

~ Quiproquos~

Luffy pencha la tête avec des points d'interrogations tout autour. Il était assis sur la tête lion et regardait la vigie.

**\- Zoro ! T'en penses quoi ? Une soirée entre mecs à manger et boire.**

Aucune réponse.

Luffy souffla mécontente en se coucha sur le dos.

Sanji, fumant, s'approcha de lui.

**\- Que fais-tu capitaine ?**

**\- Zoro veut pas me répondre.**

**\- Il cherche le peu de mots qu'il connaît.**

Luffy se redressa.

**\- Il dit la même chose pour toi.**

Sanji tiqua et décida de monter en vigie. Luffy vit sa silhouette dans la vigie.

Soudain, la fenêtre s'ouvrit et quelque chose vola.

**\- Zoro ! Cria-t-il.**

La chose verte se noya. Luffy se pencha par-dessus le bord.

**\- Hein ! Un cactus!**

* * *

Cactus volant ! Évitez-le ! J'espère que cette idée a bien été réalisée(surtout pour toi Pingoo). Dites-moi tout ça en review !

**IMPORTANT: La semaine prochaine, le drabble sera probablement posté le vendredi 13 ou le lundi 16 dans le pire des cas. Car je suis, ce week-end-là(14 et 15) en voyage scolaire. Bref, ne soyez pas surpris si vous ne voyez pas de drabble dimanche 15 mais vendredi 13 ou lundi 16.**

A la prochaine, normalement.


	83. Sanji: Rideau de douche

Sanji

Hey ! Il suffit du nom de personnage pour donner un même temps le rating et le niveau de perversion. Car oui, la perversion revient, encore.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou les Commandes.

* * *

Titre : Rideau de douche.

Mots : 100 formes.

Rating : T, car Sanji est trèèèèès pervers.

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda.

Personnage principal : Sanji.

Personnages secondaires : Personnage mystère et Chopper.

Reviews :

_Ic'liver_: Et ben en revoilà du Sanji! Merci pour toutes ces idées!

_Little-pingoo_: Hey! Merci contente d'avoir réussis! Je vais prendre ça avec perversion. Ah oui, j'avais pas pensé à reprendre des idées d'autres écrits! Jolies idées! Je prends les cookies pour mon WE!

_Miss-Panda-Lawko_:Tes idées m'ont beaucoup inspirées. Elles sont déjà faite sur papier.

_Guest_: Bien sûr que la Chèvre est illuminati! Mieux vaut le cactus que Zoro xD.

Juste-Moii: Bonjour madame la marquise~ xD. Petit moment musique. Évidement! Nous, nous descendons du singe, lui du cactus! La base! Merci pour l'idée.

MERCi pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

~ Rideau de douche ~

Le 14 février, la pire journée pour Sanji. Chaque année, il tentait de voir Nami sous la douche. Deux ans qu'il essayait, mais cette fois, c'était la bonne.

Il était dans la salle de bain, seul le rideau de douche le coupait de la vue.

Il détailla la silhouette. Ses courbes. Ces cheveux ondulés mouillés retombant dans son dos. Il trouva quand même les cuisses musclées, mais elle était pirate.

**-Sexy~**

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lu. Il sursauta. C'était Chopper.

**\- Sanji ? **

Le blond lui fit signe de se taire.

Le rideau s'ouvrit et Ussop en sortit.

L'année prochaine, il tentera Robin. Elle avait les cheveux lisses.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez compris la chute. Si vous ne comprenez pas, pensez aux cheveux de Nami et Ussop. Ils ont un point commun après les deux ans.

N'oubliez pas la review et n'hésitez pas à y glisser une commande.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	84. Kidd: Tarot

Kidd

Hey ! Et puis, je reprends un classique. Vous étiez nombreux à avoir apprécier le dernier drabble sur ce couple sous le format de jeu TV style Tournez manège.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

**Titre :** Tarot

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda, comme toujours.

**Mots :** 100 cartes.

**Rating :** K+.

**Personnages principaux:**Basil Hawkins et Kidd.

**Personnage secondaire :** Law et Sachi.

**Reviews :**

_Ic'ilver:_ Pour être déçu, il y était notre Sanji XD.

_Little Pingoo:_ Hey! Oui, j'ai osé. J'ose tout! Et encore tu n'as pas vu les suivants xD! Perversion power! Je suis partie du principe que les cheveux mouillés d'Ussop ressemblaient à ceux de Nami secs. Après, l'imagination de Sanji a donné un GRAND coup de pouce. Nikel! Je me suis éclatée! Cookies!

_MJRead:_ Harmonieuses et tout qu'elles sont les courbes du sniper XD. Nami n'est qu'une planche à repasser à côté de ça.

Miss-Panda-Lawko: On va dire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir avec le rideau de douche XD. Je pense avoir déjà fait Barto vs Hancock pour Luffy. Il faut que je vérifie, mais je retiens. Je suis pas à l'aise avec le genderbender et le AU pour les drabbles. J'essaye de toujours rester proche du monde de One Piece et des caractères des persos.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

~Tarot~

Kidd était désespéré. Il avait trente ans et aucune femme dans sa vie. Il lui fallait une descendance ! Alors, il se rendit chez un ancien adversaire pour consulter les cartes.

Il s'assit et déballa tout d'un coup à Basil.

**\- Il faut que je sache si je vais trouver l'amour. **

Le blond mélangea les cartes et demanda à Kidd d'en choisir cinq. Il le fit.

Basil les traduisit. Kidd, impatience, tapota du pied.

**\- Alors ? **

**\- Tu as déjà rencontrée la personne de ta vie. Mais...**

Kidd grogna.

**\- Mais quoi ?**

**\- C'est un homme.**

Kidd se leva rageusement.

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- C'est Trafalgar Law.**

Kidd ne paya pas et partit en insultant le chirurgien.

Autre part, Law éternua.

Sachi rit.

**\- On parle de vous.**

* * *

Un nouveau style que je tente. Je précise que le drabble se déroule après l'ère de la piraterie en supposant que ces quatre personnages ont survécus. Law ne mourra pas !

Reviews attendues avec impatience, encore plus avec des commandes.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	85. RobinNami: String

Nami et Robin

Hey ! Encore de la perversion. Mais attention ! Ce drabble n'est pas un Yuri. Juste une Robin...comment dire ? Coquine, oui, coquine.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

**Titre** : String. Quand je vous dis que la perversion revient en force.

**Mots :** 100 tissus.

**Rating :** T, voir titre.

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

**Personnage principale :** Nami et Robin.

**Personnage secondaire** : Luffy.

**Reviews :**

_Ic'ilver_: L'adoption marche toujours xD.

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Il ne vaut mieux pas que Law sache qui parle de lui x).

_Little Pingoo:_ Hey! J'ai rayé dans ma petite tête, j'espère que ce sera la bonne réponse XD. Un moment, il faut se poser. Kidd n'y échappe pas. Oui, oui. Je suis les scans de très près. Je t'en prie, pose ta question. Le drabble t'inspire, je ne vois que cette solution.

Le voyage était super!

Oui, j'ai vu celle sur le dernier chapitre. J'imagine que tu parles de celui-là. Mais j'ai posté une nouvelle mission depuis. Cococookies!

_Juste-Moii:_ Hey! HeinO-o?! J'ai pas très bien compris l'histoire des références. Je n'ai pas fais exprès si j'en ai fait dans le chapitre x). Le karma de Sanji ne doit pas être super avec sa perversion XD. Oh! Tu m'as donné une idée de drabble avec ça! Merci indirectement!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

~String~

Nami et Robin avaient décidés de faire leur virée shopping sur l'île.

Depuis peu, Nami avait avoué à son amie son attirance pour Luffy.

** \- On va te trouver une magnifique tenue pour lui plaire, fit Robin.**

** \- Faudrait qu'elle soit faite en viande, ironisa la rousse.**

Elles la trouvèrent rapidement. Noire, moulante, parfaite.

Soudain, dans le rayon lingerie, Robin vit un string avec un gigot kawaii dessus.

** \- Non ! Cria Nami. Je refuse !**

Robin le remit.

-** Dommage, tu l'aurais au facile au lit.**

Nami rougit avant de se diriger vers la caisse. Elle ne vit pas une main artificielle glisser le string dans son sac.

* * *

Les mains de Robin sont fourbes ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et , peut-être, vous aurez un string avec un gigot dessiné dessus dans votre boite à lettres dans quelques jours. Hé, ça vaut le coup!

A la prochaine, normalement.


	86. Sabo: Trafic

Sabo

Hey ! Comme bous aviez été beaucoup à aimé le drabble sur Sabo il y a quelques semaine, en voici un nouveau. Un peu une suite. Je vous invite donc à aller lire ou relire le drabble numéro 81 pour comprendre entièrement celui-ci. Vous n'êtes pas obligés. Sans le relire ou lire vous comprendrez quand même.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

**Titre** : Trafic

**Mots :**100 pages

**Rating :** K+, car Ivankov fait son petit commerce.

**Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

**Personnage principal :** Sabo  
**Personnage secondaire :** Dragon et Ivakov

Reviews :

_Ic'ilver_: Une vrai coquine cette Robin, tout à fait!

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Rien n'est que hasard. Luffy mangera Nami avant le string x).

_Traff Lamy:_ Prends des bouteilles d'oxygène à tes côtés si jamais pour celui-ci x). OH! Génial si je te fais changé d'avis sur les drabbles. Kidd, Law et Lamy? ça peut se faire!

_Little Pingoo:_ Hey. Oh...Je peux comprendre la session de révisions. Je suis en plein dedans x). Pfff...

Mhm...J'aime pas trop qu'il est "accepté" de sa marier avec cette Puddin(qui s'est révélée un peu culcul la praline mais trop souriante et naïve à mon goût. Je m'en méfie. Le fait qu'elle donne une itinéraire seulement connu par ses frères et sœurs est bizarre...) Mais bon Laura(dont elle a fait référence dans le dernier scan) était sincère. Bref. Comme tout le monde, j'étais sur le cul quand j'ai lu le scan par rapport au mariage. Mais Luffy va encore tout faire capoter et ça sent la course-poursuite. Sans oublier qu'il a promis à Robin de ramener le Road ponéglyphe. ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait un jour des romances entre Mugi mais on peut toujours rêver.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

~Trafic~

Sabo était gêné à vie de cette histoire de playboys. De plus, il avait appris que Dragon en avait avant.

C'était pour ça qu'il se cachait en ce jour dans l'ombre. Il tentait d'infiltrer la cabine du supérieur. Il devait à tout prix récupérer SON magazine.

** \- J'y suis !**

Il entra et fouilla un meuble.

** \- Faisons ça en privé, retentit la voix du patron.**

Sabo se cacha vite dans l'armoire et regarda par la serrure.

Ivankov et Dragon entrèrent.

** \- Tu l'as ? Fit Monkey.**

** \- Du calme mon petit sucre.**

Iva sortit de sa cape des playboys et les échangea contre les strings que lui tendit Dragon. Sabo mourut là. Il était MDR.

* * *

Je crois que c'est la pire chute que j'ai jamais faite XD. Et j'en suis fière. Pour chaque review postée, vous pourrez soit aider Sabo à sortir sans se faire prendre ou alors vous joindre au petit trafic de révolutionnaires.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	87. Mugiwaras: Laxatif 2

Luffy

Hey ! Un titre de fou aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà fait un drabble sur ce genre de médicament peu glamour. C'était avec César si vous ne vous en souvenez pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

**Titre :** Laxatif. Quel titre !

**Mots :** 100 flacons

**Rating** : K

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

**Personnage principal :** Luffy  
**Personnage secondaire :** Les Mugiwaras, plus Chopper ici.

Reviews :

MJRead: Eh ben! J'en tue des gens! Dragon sait où trouver ces strings c'est tout XD. Perverse! Iva, on sait même pas son sexe xD.

Ic'ilver : Mais enfin! Sabo a déjà assez souffert xD.

Miss-Panda-Lawko: Mais elle était bien ma chute...TwT. Le trafic de strings est tout aussi rependu que celui des biscuits à la recrée.

Little-pingoo: Eh oui, j ai commencé vendredi et j'ai le pire demain. TWT ma vie est nulle. Oui, je préfère en parler de privée, mais après les exams donc x). Prends contact avec moi parce que je suis déjà sûre à 99% d'oublier. C'est sûr que c'est compliqué de ne pas se répéter, mais souvent j'écris mes drabbles à l'avance, ça aide. Enfin une qui aide Sabo! Cookie!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

~Laxatif~

La traversée entre deux îles était plus longue que prévue et Sanji n'avait plus rien en réserve. Luffy souffrait la martyre.

** \- J'ai faim !**

Nami, grogneuse, lui cria :

** \- Fouille le Sunny ! T'as sûrement égaré un biscuit entre deux coussins.**

** \- Bonne idée !**

Il partit à sa chasse du biscuit perdu.

A 18h00, Chopper débarqua en panique sur l'herbe où tous les membres étaient là. Sauf un.

** \- Où est Luffy ? S'écria le renne.**

Ussop tenta de le calmer.

** \- Personne ne l'a vu. Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?**

** \- Il a volé les laxatifs en pensant que c'était du lait !**

** \- Ah...Réalisa Zoro. C'est pour ça que les toilettes sont fermées.**

* * *

Tout en finesse. Tel est mon don XD. Bref. N'oubliez de poster une reviews et Luffy voudra bien de votre aide pour cette quête de biscuit perdu.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	88. Nami: Mandarines

Nami

Hey ! On retrouve la rousse charismatique aujourd'hui ! SI on rajoute un Luffy qui l'énerve ça peut être bien. Non ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et/ou commandes.

* * *

**Titre :** Mandarines

**Mots :** 100 fruits

**Rating **: K

**Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

**Personnage principal :** Luffy et Nami  
**Personnage secondaire** : Les Mugiwaras

Reviews :

MJRead: Mais je n'ai jamais dis que ce ne serait jamais sale xD.

Ic'ilver :Méchante moi? Jamais xD.

Miss-Panda-Lawko: Quand même pas 3 semaines x)

Little-pingoo: Courage à toi aussi dans ce cas! On ferra nos enterrements ensemble alors. J'ai math ce lundi xD. XDDDDDD tu m'as tuée avec ta dernière phrase.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

~Mandarines~

Il fessait un temps parfait sur le Sunny aujourd'hui. Robin arrosait ses fleurs. Ussop bricolait une nouvelle canne à pêche. Chopper le regardait et Franky travaillait sa choré. Sanji et Zoro se battaient.

Seule Nami n'était pas bien. Elle prenait soin de ses mandariniers avant de remarquer le crime.

**\- Où est-elle ? Cria la rousse.**

Tout le monde sursauta et la regarda.

Elle brandit un fruit.

**\- Il me manque une mandarine ! Celui qui se dénonce aura juste une dette.**

Ils savaient tous ce dont la rousse était capable. Sanji leva la main avec des cœurs partout.

**\- Je vois, ricana Nami en craquant ses poings.**

Luffy, tapi dans l'ombre, avait de la pulpe de mandarines sur les doigts

* * *

Qu'il est gentil ce Sanji. Ou alors sado-maso. AU choix. N'oubliez pas la petite review et Luffy pour donnera un quartier à déguster.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	89. BrookSanji: Karma

Mugiwaras

Hey ! Suite à une reviews postée par Juste-Moii sur le 84e drabble, j'ai eu une idée. Merci à toi si tu lis cela( ce que je pense car tout bon lecteur lit tout d'un nouveau poste, y compris le petit mot d'intro sympatoche).Bref, régalez-vous et avec des couverts.

* * *

**Titre :** Karma.

**Mots :** 100 avis.

**Rating :** K+

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

**Personnages principaux :** Les Mugiwaras

**Personnages secondaires **: Aucun pour une fois.

**Reviews :**

_Little-Pingoo:_ Hey! Finalement Math s'est bien passé, même si j'ai oublié ma calculette XD. J'ai ramé pour en emprunter une. Je veux être enterrée près de Law XD. Non, je rigole...ou pas x).

Sanji a du se dire qu'en se dénonçant il aurait la fessée XDD. Rien ne fait peur à Luffy quand il s'agit de bouffe.

Cookies!

_Ic'ilver: _SM en grande pompe! Oh merci! Je l'a fait encore quand je ne fais pas attention. Je corrige de suite!

_MJRead_: Sanji? Oui, prêt à tout ce grand blond XD.

_Traff Lamy:_ Conclusion, Sanji est sado-maso XD. Hâte de te revoir alors ;).

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Oui, oui, il est SM. Toujours.

_Lulu-folle:_ Trop tard, de toute façon il s'en sauve extremis XD.

PS : JE TIENS A PRECISER QUE JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PRO DE LA RELIGION BOUDDHISTE D'OU EST TIRE LE KARMA DANS LE PREMIER SENS. DONC NE PRENEZ PAS TOUT AU SERIEUX.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

~Karma~

Le voyage s'arrêtait là. Le Sunny avait coulé avec les Mugiwaras dormant dedans. Le bouddhisme étant leur religion à tous. Leur karma allait être jugé.

Un être divin, alors qu'ils se réveillèrent morts, apparut.

\- Je vais vous juger selon votre karma. Vous passerez un par un.

Tous passèrent sans exception. Luffy faillit être recalé pour gourmandise et Nami pour avarice. Mais le beau sourire de la rousse eut raison. Il ne resta plus que Brook et Sanji.

\- Bon, apparemment vous avez le même karma, constata l'homme.

Il lit en eux avant de déclarer.

\- Recalés. Vous serez des moules.

\- Quoi !?

\- Votre karma indique trop de perversion. En tant que moule ça devrait être corrigé.

\- On se glissera dans les soutiens des clientes, proposa Brook.

* * *

Alala. Même en moules ils sont incorrigibles. Bref, je le répète, je ne suis pas une pro du bouddhisme et il y a sûrement des fautes. J'ai fais des recherches basiques afin d'en éviter le plus.

Laissez une reviews et peut-être pourrez vous aussi devenir une jolie petite moule.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	90. LawKiddLamy: Pas touche!

Law Kidd Lamy

Hey ! On s'intéresse à un perso récent aujourd'hui ! A Lamy, la petite soeur de Law. Ce drabble est né grâce à Traff Lamy qui me l'a demandé. Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

PS: Ce drabble est le 90e! Il ne reste donc plus que dix drabbles avant la fin de cette aventures sur cette histoire!

* * *

Titre : Pas touche !

Mots : 100 grands frères.

Rating : K+

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda.

Personnages principaux : Law et Kidd.

Personnage secondaire : Lamy.

Reviews :

_Little Pingoo:_ Hey! Ben en fait, l'idée de la moule vient de très loin. Je suis belge et les moules-frites sont mythiques à la côte. Mais je n'aime pas les moules. Au JT ils ont annoncé de l'avance dans la saison des moules cette année. Je cherchais une idée pour un nouveau drabble à ce moment alors voilà. L'INSPIRATION EST PARTOUT !XD. Pour le Sunny je n'y ai pas réfléchis...en fait, je savais pas comment démarrer et comme les persos devaient mourir pour être jugé j'ai pris le plus simple. La bouffe une religion? Mouais, Law est une religion XD(et je recommence XD).

_MJRead: _J'avoue qu'il n'est pas très neutre XD. Toujours!

_Ic'ilver_: Merci =3 je suis flattée (Le fille qui s'emballe XD). J'avoue que le début est brusque! Mais bon 100 mots c'est pas simple à casé quand on a déjà la chute en tête.

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Je suis pas fan de l'idée recyclée à plusieurs sauces. Oui, je sais que la moule est cuite, mais bon faut pas être logique pour rire.

_Aurore Heart:_ Oh! Une nouvelle tête! Que ça fait plaisir! Le hasard fait bien les choses on dirait! 45 minutes! Eh ben x). Si tu as ris ça a dû passer assez vite. Les idées viennent de ma petite tête ou alors de commandes de lecteurs que je remixe à ma sauce. La Chèvre *-*!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

~Pas touche~

Par on sait quel miracle, Lamy avait survécu comme son frère et faisait partie de son équipage. Un jour, en naviguant, ils rencontrèrent un navire pirate. Celui de Kidd.

Le rouge, provocateur, sauta sur le sous-marin.

**\- Toujours aussi moche Trafalgar à ce que je vois.**

Law roula les yeux.

**\- Dégage de mon navire.**

**\- J'me plais bien ici moi. **

Lamy sortit du dos de son frère.

**\- Il t'a demandé de partir. **

Kidd eut un sourire carnassier et détailla la brune.

**\- Tu me donnes encore plus envie de rester. **

Law perdit son sang-froid à ce regard lubrique. Il échangea sa tête avec celle d'un thon qui passa par là.

* * *

Law, possessif au fond. Le pire beau-frère qui doit existé au monde. Bref, si vous avez aimez, n'oubliez pas la petite review et on se dit à dimanche prochain. Comme il ne reste que peu de drabbles, vous pouvez toujours laissez une commande. Elle aura plus de chances d'être prise. Je commence à galérer pour trouver des idées x).

Toujours sur twitter (#Harcèlement)

A la prochaine, normalement.


	91. Sadi-chan: Déseteur

Sadi~

Hey ! Aujourd'hui on s'attaque à un tyran ! Sadi !

Mais bon avec une touche d'humour hein. Je ne peux pas y résister !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

**Titre **: Déserteur

**Mots** : 100 choses suspectes

**Rating** : K+, avec le fameux sous-entendu pervers !

**Droits d'auteur : **Eiichiro Oda.

**Personnage principal : **Sadi-chan pas très contente.

**Personnages secondaires : **Domino et Hannibal.

**Reviews :**

_MJRead: _Il ne rigole pas avec sa petite soeur notre Law x)! Je sens que ce Kidd tête de thon va revenir dans plusieurs reviews!

_Guest:_ Kidd en thon? ça le fait non? Perso je trouve XD.

_Nala Firenight_: Hey! Merci! S'ils te font rire, c'est qu'ils remplissent leur mission! Je note ça et tenterai de le faire si l'inspiration me vient.

_Aurore Heart: _Kidd le thon! ça en marque plus d'un! XD C'est pas évident tous les jours un frère possessif.

_Ic'ilver_: Après 90 drabbles, ton préféré arrive x).

_Traff-d-Lamy:_ C'est officiel, le pire beau-frère est Law! Il y a Nemo par exemple XD.

_Miss-Panda-Lawko_: Law ne veut sûrement pas que Lamy épouse qui que se soit. Je note les idées.

_Little Pingoo:_ Hey! Law est mon soleil et don ma vitamine D pour être de bonne humeur XD. AH oui! Je me souviens de ta commande! Ben écoute je vais faire ça! COOKIES!

Merci aussi à Patachou12 qui commente tous les drabbles! En espérant qu'elle arriva à celui-ci, car c'est du boulot!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews. J'en ai eu plus que d'habitude, ça me réchauffe le cœur !

* * *

~ Déserteur~

L'ambiance à Impel Down était morose depuis le départ de Magellan, l'ex-directeur. Sadi-chan tenait plus de niveaux qu'avant et avait du mal à s'adapter. C'était en partie la raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

La rousse claqua des talons et se dirigea vers le bureau du nouveau directeur.

**\- Il veut pas me donner des nouveaux à torturer ? Alors je vais le torturer lui !**

Elle se lécha les lèvres en défonçant la porte.

**\- Dis-donc !**

Elle stoppa en voyant la position du supérieur et de Domino. Domino ramassait un papier volontairement mis à terre par Hannibal et celui-ci se rinçait l'œil. Sadi réagit de suite et l'empoigna par le col.

**\- Tu vas aller mater autre chose.**

* * *

Ouh ! Pas contente notre Sadi ! Quelque chose me dit qu'il va souffrir le petit Hannibal.

Bref, ce drabble juste pour remettre de la perversion en plus XD. On approche de la fin des drabbles (encore 8) alors je me lâche.

Les reviews, c'est en dessous. Vous pouvez l'accompagner d'une commande si cela vous chante.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	92. Coby: Souvenirs

~Coby~

Hey ! On s'attaque à un de mes persos favoris, Coby ! Hermepp je l'aime pas. Voilà, c'est dit XD.  
Bref.

PS : J'ai décidé de faire un petit décompte pour le nombre de drabbles restants. Il nous en reste, celui compris, 7 !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

Titre : Souvenirs.

Mots : 100 bikinis

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda.

Rating : K+, même si Hermepp est en chaleur !

Personnages principaux : Coby et Hermepp

Personnage secondaire : Alvida.

Reviews :

_Ic'ilver:_ J'en ai déjà ré-écrit un. Il sera prévu pour le 21 août si j'en crois mon planning de drabbles. Oui, j'ai fais un calendrier avec mes drabbles à poster XDD. Non, non, non. Je m'arrêterai à 100, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver des idées non faites et j'aimerai m'occuper d'un autre projet.

_Aurore hear_t: Il l'a cherché aussi notre Hannibal x).

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Je note les idées, merci.

_Lulu-folle:_ Ne l'encourage pas voyons x).

_Guest:_ Merci! Profite, car je suis déjà au 92e.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

~ Souvenirs~

Coby et Hermepp étaient finalement devenus de bons amis au point de parler de femmes.

**\- Alors ? Fit Hermepp taquin.**

Coby leva la tête sans comprendre.

**\- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais dans l'équipage d'Alvida.**

**\- Oh, fit le rose. J'étais gamin.**

Le blond s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

**\- Et tu n'en a pas profité ?**

**\- Profiter de quoi ? Demanda Coby en mageant un biscuit.**

**\- Ben, elle est sexy.**

L'Avilda de Coby était toujours la grosse et méchante femme. Il s'étouffa en repensant au jour où il l'a vu en bikini.

* * *

Vite ! Quelqu'un pour un bouche-a-bouche. Alvida le tuera un jour, elle lui avait promis après tout.

Dites-moi, comme toujours ce que vous en avez pensé des ces 100 mots en reviews.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	93. Ace: Provisions

Ace/ Marco

Hey ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour cent mots sur quelques membres du Moby Dick.

Je vous rappelle que nous sommes au 8e drabble avant la fin. Si vous voulez absolument une commande, c'est le moment !

**Hey!Hey!Hey! Pour ceux qui regardent mon twitter ou me suivent vous devriez allez jeter un coup d'oeil. J'ai posté une photo du planning des drabbles déjà écrits avec les personnages concernés ainsi que les dates. Je vous dois bien ça après tout! Ces drabbles existent grâce à vous!**

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les habituelles reviews !

* * *

**Titre :** Provisions.

**Rating :** K.

**Mots** : 100 fruits

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

**Personnage principal :** Ace.

**Personnages secondaire**s : Tatch, Marco et la victime.

**Reviews** :

_Ic'ilver_: Comme tu es une lectrice fidèle, je vais te dire que le drabble sur Lamy sera aussi sur Law. Trop! Coby qui revoit Alvida. Il ne saura pas retenir ses hormones le pauvre XD

_Aurore Heart:_ J'avoue qu'il n'en garde pas une belle image XD. Appelez une ambulance! Deux crises cardiaque le même jour! Alvida est partout!

_Miss-Panda-Lawko_: Le tuer oui! Choquer c'est rien! Homo c'est pas mal après avoir vu Alvida comme femme "nue" du moins à moitié.

_MJRead_: Coby n'a pas fait la màj d'Alvida XD. j'crois que Coby courra loin et Hermepp lui l'inviterait à diner en son nom XD.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews je me suis fait un plaisir d'y répondre!

* * *

~Provisions~

Tatch farfouilla dans la réserve.

**\- C'est pas vrai ! Grogna-t-il.**

Ace, caché derrière une caisse et mangeant un gigot, retint sa respiration. Tatch le vit.

**\- Si je t'aides à trouver le voleur de fruits, tu fermeras les yeux pour aujourd'hui ?**

Tatch soupira et se décala. Ace sortit rapidement et le cuistot lui prit le gigot.

Ace connaissait le coupable. Il se dirigea vers la cabine de Marco.

**\- Pour le gigot !**

Il posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il découvrit le fit éclater de rire. Marco découpait l'ananas volé en tranches.

Ace cria dans le couloir pour que tout le monde entende :

**\- Marco est cannibale !**

* * *

Irrécupérable notre Ace. Bref. Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas la review c'est gratuit. Vous pouvez introduire une commande à l'intérieur si vous êtes tenté. Il me reste 3 drabbles à écrire à l'avance.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	94. Kidd: Rue

Kidd/ Killer

Hey ! J'ai envie d'un peu de tendresse en ce dimanche ! Alors ce sera pour la pomme de Kidd et Killer. Ne vous en faites pas la perversion reviendra x).

Oui, je déprime via ce drabble, car il ne reste déjà plus qu'un mois de vacances.

J'aimerai vous remercier pour les** 37.000 vues** atteintes avec plus de **550 reviews!** Vous êtes des fous que j'aime! Arriverons-nous aux 600 reviews d'ici le 100e drabble? Je compte sur vous!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Titre :** Rue.

**Mots :** 100 bouteilles

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages principaux :** Kidd et Killer.

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

**Reviews :**

_Aurore Heart:_ Zut - Moi qui pensais avoir trouvé un truc. Mais après tout, Marco est tellement charrier dans One PIece XD.

_Ic'ilver:_ Tout le monde s'en doutait!

_MissXYZ:_ Il faut toujours un type comme ça dans une vie x). PS: Merci pour toutes tes précédents reviews! Je ne vais pas y répondre une par une, c'est un boulot de dingue, mais sache que je les ai toutes lues et que je t'en remercie d'avoir pris le temps de les poster.

_MJRead_: Marco en a déçu plus d'un...Dont Ace XD.

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Merci! L'idée m'est venue toute seule. Quelqu'un m'avait demandé un Drabble sur Marco si ma mémoire est bonne.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

~Rue~

Killer venait de découvrit des bouteilles d'alcool vides dans la cabine de son capitaine.

**\- Il recommence...**

Il sortit à toute vitesse sur le pont et tomba sur le rouge par hasard. Kidd buvait du saké à la bouteille, le regard noyé dans l'océan.

**\- Ça fait cinq ans, murmura Kidd en levant sa bouteille. J'me souviens encore des regards des passants quand ils nous voyaient fouiller les déchets.**

**\- Je sais, fit Killer, cinq ans qu'on a quitté la rue pour vivre notre liberté.**

**\- On leur prouvera que même des gamins de la rue peuvent aller loin.**

Ils burent toute la soirée finalement en noyant ses souvenirs horribles.

* * *

J'espère vous avoir fait tirer quelques larmes. Le bouton review c'est en dessous comme toujours, il ne bouge pas de place.

Une commande ne sera pas de refus. Il me reste encore 3 drabbles à écrire à l'avance pour arriver au 100e. (cf twitter où le planning a été posté). Je pensais faire un clash entre amiraux. On verra.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	95. Bepo: Oursonne

Sachi/ Penguin

Hey ! On se retrouve pour le 95e drabble ! Plus de cinq ! Que ça file vite. Comme vous avez été nombreux à me suivre malgré le grand nombre de drabbles, je vais tout faire pour écrire sur vos commandes. Après tout, ces drabbles totalement fous et pervers n'auraient jamais pu exister sans vous !

Aujourd'hui je fais la commande de Little Pingoo. Pour deux raisons. La première c'est parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé depuis longtemps et que j'ai oublié après y avoir fait allusion dans les agents069(j'avoue mon crime TwT). Deuxièmement, car je m'entends super bien avec elle. Alors oui, j'ai été prise par les sentiments XD.

PS: Le planning des drabbles à été mis à jour. RDV sur Twitter. Il me reste deux drabbles à écrire à l'avance pour clôturer cette aventure.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Titre :** Oursonne

**Mots :** 100 cadeaux

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

**Rating :** K+.

**Personnages principaux** : Sachi, Penguin et Bepo.

**Reviews :**

_MissXYZ:_ Pour info, j'ai fais ta commande! Elle m'a inspirée sur le coup! J'avoue qu'un Kidd violent aurait passé mieux, mais je n'en ai pas eu envie. Je retiens ta remarque pour TEPC.

_Ic'ilver:_ Ah zut -. Cent mots c'est chaud pour installer un climat triste ainsi que des phrases émouvantes.

_MJ Read_: C'est gentil pour eux x).

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Je compte inventer un passé à Kidd et Killer dans TEPC. J'y pensais en écrivant ce drabble. Je verrais pour les clashs. Je suis encore indécise.

_Guest:_ Hey! Merci! J'espère vraiment arriver aux 600 reviews pour terminer les drabbles en beauté. Mais 561 c'est déjà énorme!

Merci pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

~Oursonne~

Aujourd'hui, Bepo avait dix ans et n'avait jamais eu d'oursonne sa vie. A force de voir son capitaine ramener des filles presque tous les soirs il déprimait encore plus.

Devant son gâteau en forme de poisson, son capitaine lui caressa les oreilles.

**\- Tu en trouveras une.**

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit alors que la lampe se ferma. Bepo sursauta quand il sentit des pattes sur lui.

**\- Viens mon beau~, lui fit une voix sensuelle.**

**\- Qui es-tu ?**

**\- L'oursonne de ta vie.**

Il se leva et embarqua Sachi et Penguin déguisés en oursonnes.

Ils paniquèrent, mais Law leur fit signe.

* * *

Et dire que tout ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Au moins les deux « oursonnes » ne feront plus la même erreur. Laissez une reviews et vous pourrez faire un câlin d'anniversaire à Bepo.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	96. LawLuffy:Remède

Law/ Luffy

Hey ! Prêts pour le 96e drabble ? Alors c'est partit !

Merci à Nala Firenight pour son idée qui l'a plue.

On approche des 600 reviews! Va-t-on y arriver avant la fin? Je compte sur vous!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

**Titre :** Remède.

**Mots :** 100 idées débiles.

**Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating :** K+ avec perversion s'il vous plait !

**Personnage principal :** Luffy

**Personnage secondaire** : Law.

**Reviews hors-ligne :**

_Guest:_ Sincères condoléances donc x). Quoique, c'est une belle mort. Des fois, je me surprends avec mon imagination. Je me demande d'où je sors ça XD.

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Qui a dit que Bepo l'a découvert? x).

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

~Remède~

Law était fiévreux depuis un moment. Chopper l'avait mis en quarantaine. Seul Chopper pouvait entrer. Mais Luffy ne le voyait pas ainsi.

**\- Je vais sauver Traffy !**

Il voulait le faire réagir. Pendant la nuit, après être passé dans le frigo, il entra dans la pièce. Law dormait en sueur.

Luffy sortit un morceau de pain de sa poche et voulut le mettre dans la bouche du chirurgien. Il le perdit et le morceau tomba sous la couverture. Luffy, candide, plongea sa main dedans et fouilla sans gène le corps de Law.

Law ouvrit les yeux quand Luffy tâtait son bas-ventre.

**\- Room.**

* * *

Tout ça à cause d'un morceau de pain. Eh ben ! Quoique, peut-être que Law va les téléporter dans la cabine de Luffy pour finaliser...ou pas.

Je vous laisse imaginer.

Laissez une review et vous serez peut-être à la place de Luffy.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	97. LawLamy: Glace

Lamy/Law

Hey ! Le drabble d'aujourd'hui fait suite au drabble sur Law, Lamy et Kidd que vous aviez aimé. Je pense même que c'est celui qui a le plus fait réagir depuis le début. Comme Ic'ilver, qui est une lectrice acidue, m'a demandé sur le 91e drabble avec Sadi-chan, Lamy est de retour pour ce 98e drabble !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

**Titre :** Glace

**Mots :** 100 tâches.

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating :** K+.

**Personnage principal :** Lamy.

**Personnage secondaire :** Law.

**Reviews hors-ligne: **

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Luffy est toujours l'a pour l'ennuyer. Le réveiller, car il sait que Law déteste le pain.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

~ Glace~

**\- Viens grand frère, allons au festival, proposa Lamy âgée de seize ans. **

Law soupira.

** \- Tu le connais non. Ça fait huit ans qu'on le voit. **

** \- S'il te plait. **

Law céda et dix minutes plus tard, il lui paya une glace dans ce même festival.

Elle le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue et le tira dans la foule. Avec un sourire en coin, l'adolescent se laissa traîner.

Elle se stoppa quand elle arriva devant les chars.

** \- Woua !**

Elle leva les bras et la glace tomba sur le T-shirt du noiraud.

Elle s'excusa et il se mit torse nu pour ne pas se salir.

** \- Non ! Remets-le !**

** \- Pourquoi ?**

Elle plissa les yeux.

** \- Elles te matent.**

* * *

Après le frère possessif, Lamy s'y met. C'est de famille moi je dis !

Laissez une review et vous pourrez admirer Law torse nu au festival.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	98. LuffyZoro: Pêche

Luffy/ Zoro

Hey ! Nous nous retrouvons pour ce 98 e drabble avec les amis les plus anciens des Mugiwaras : Zoro et Luffy.

Tout doucement, l'aventure des drabbles arrivent à sa fin, vous me manquez déjà TWT.

Je tiens à vous annoncer qu'on a dépassé les 40.000 vues et les 600 reviews! C'est un truc de fou. MERCI!

Bref, reprenons-nous et rions ensemble.

Merci à MissXYZ pour l'idée qu'elle m'a donné sur le 94e drabble !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

**Titre** : Pêche

**Mots** : 100 asticots.

**Rating** : K, on va rire les gars.

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

**Personnage principal :** Luffy.

**Personnages secondaires :** Zoro et Ussop.

**Reviews** :

_Blackghost:_ Je ne peux que dire merci x).

_Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Le défaut des Trafalgar quoi.

_TearsOf-Otaku_: Tout d'abord, Merci pour toutes tes reviews en rafale. Je les ai toutes lues mais je ne vais pas y répondre, car ça me prendrait un temps fou. Mais sache que j'avais un sourire énorme quand j'ai découvert tout ça. Muscles, tatouages, manger. Toute une philosophie XDDD.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

~Pêche~

**\- Ussop ! Cria Luffy ! Il n'y a plus d'asticots.J'ai faim...**

Ussop soupira. Il avait autre chose à faire.

**\- Utilise du gazon ! Ça marche il parait, mentit-il.**

Luffy sauta de la proue et cueillit des touffes d'herbes.

Il les déposa dans son chapeau servant de panier. Il prit tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Soudain, il tomba sur une herbe plus verte et plus belle que les autres.

Il abandonna les touffes et tira de toutes ses forces.

**\- Ça résiste ! **

Il arriva à arracher cinq centimètre carré.

L'herbe en question était Zoro. Il avait un énorme trou dans ses cheveux.

**\- Oups**

Luffy partit et Zoro dormit sans rien douter.

* * *

Dois-je ajouter que Sanji fut prit d'un fou rire en le découvrant ? XD. Malheureusement, je n'avais plus assez de mots pour l'ajouter, donc je le mets en fin de drabbles.

Bref, comme toujours faites exploser le compteur de reviews. Le bouton ne bouge pas, il reste gentiment là.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	99. KiddLaw: Surprise

LawxKidd !

Hey !

Ohlala ! L'avant-dernier drabble, je suis trop émue d'arrêter cette aventure la semaine prochaine. Mon dieu ! Marie ! Joseph !

Bref, aujourd'hui, je fais une commande de Lola6276 qui m'a proposé ce couple et je m'étais rendue compte que je n'avait jamais réellement fait du Law x Kidd pur ! J'en ai déjà fait un sous-entendu, mais Kidd n'était pas trop pour si vous vous souvenez.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Titre** : Surprise.

**Mots**:100 cadeaux.

**Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating** : K+.

**Personnages principal :** Kidd.

**Personnages secondaires :** Law et Killer.

**Reviews hors-ligne:**

_Tears-Of-Otaku:_ (drabble 1): J'avoue qu'il aura dur à s'en sortir notre Sanji.

Miss-Panda-Lawko: En moine en effet x). C'est pour recevoir l'esprit sain tout ça. Il dort profondément notre Zoro, il n'a rien senti. Tout ce qu'il risque de sentir c'est un petit courant d'air là au-dessus.

Merci pour ces reviews qui seront les dernière réponses, normalement.

* * *

~Surprise~

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Kidd. Killer l'avait dans un bar réputé pour lui changer les idées. Le rouge détestait cette journée.

Soudain, Killer se leva.

**\- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Depuis Sabondy, je vois bien que ça te tracasse. **

Kidd ne put rien dire que le blond sortit.

Impatient, Kidd sortit aussi pour voir ce qui se tramait.

Killer tenait sur son dos Law, inconscient.

**\- Il se réveillera dans une heure, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux avec.**

Soudain, un sourire carnassier prit place sur les lèvres maquillées du rouge.

**\- Donne-le moi. Je vais lui faire sa fête.**

Ce fut le meilleur anniversaire et Law ne s'en plaignit pas.

* * *

Vous me demandez toujours de la perversion, alors je vous en donne x). A chaque review, vous aurez en livraison prioritaire, Law inconscient chez vous. Kidd peut se joindre à vous si vous le souhaiter. Faites le bon choix.

A la prochaine, normalement sur le dernier drabble.


	100. LuffyHancock: Miroir

Hancock X Luffy

Hey !

C'est la dernière fois que je fais mon petit mot d'auteur inutile pour cette fiction, ça me fait un petit quelque chose. Et dire que c'est ma dernière chance de faire rire. Alala, le stress !

Bref, aujourd'hui j'ai choisis de prendre le personnage principal du manga : Luffy. Je voulais prendre mon personnage favoris qu'est Trafalgar Law, mais c'est le personnage qui a eu le plus de drabbles x).

Merci à Lulu-folle pour l'idée qu'elle m'avait proposé sur le 97e drabble. Je n'ai pas tout à fait pris sa commande à 100 pourcent, la phrase qu'elle m'a donné m'a inspiré pour ce drabble.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour toutes les reviews et les remerciements.

* * *

**Titre** : Miroir, mon beau miroir.

**Mots** : Les 100 derniers.

**Rating** : K+, sans perversion ce n'est pas un de mes drabbles enfin x).

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda jusqu'au bout!

**Personnage principal**: Hancock.

**Personnages secondaires:** Luffy et Mamy nion.

**Reviews hors-ligne :**

_Miss-Panda-Lawko_: Ah ça c'est le secret de Killer. Ben je l'ai dis, il ne se plaignit pas de cet anniversaire.

_Anarkiaa:_ Oh ben merci si tu n'en laisses pas d'habitude x). Je ne peux que tu souhaiter une bonne et longue lecture. Kidd peut s'inventer livreuse le temps d'une journée, pas de soucis.

* * *

~ Miroir, mon beau miroir~

Hancock s'admirait devant son immense miroir.

**\- Luffy va adorer.**

Luffy avait réalisé son rêve et avait promis de rendre visite à « sa femme ». Il l'avait contacté par den den hier soir et avait ordonné des tonnes de viandes.

**\- S'il ne me demande pas en mariage avec ça...**

En effet, elle portait une robe en gigots. Le plus gros ornait sa poitrine.

Luffy tira le rideau et Hancock fut rouge.

**\- Comment me trouves-tu ? Fit elle gênée. **

**\- Magnifique** !

Elle écarta les bras en pensant à un câlin, mais le pirate sauta sur le plus gros morceau et découvrit la poitrine de l'Impératrice.

Mamy nion, derrière le rideau, souffla :

**\- Les jeunes sont toujours pressés pour la Nuit de Noces.**

* * *

C'est sur ce dernier drabble que la grande aventure de « One Piece version drabbles » se termine.

Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour les vues, les favorites, les suivis et surtout les reviews ! Nommez tout le monde me prendrait une éternité, mais si vous lisez ça c'est que vous en faites partie !

C'est bizarre comme sensation de mettre une fiction si longue et hebdomadaire en "Completed". Je ne stresserai plus en me demandant si ce que j'ai écris n'est pas nul ou en attendant une review pour savoir si c'est potable.

N'hésitez pas à laisser les dernières reviews ci-dessous. J'ai hâte de lire tout ça.

Je sais que le début de ces drabbles n'est pas de la même qualité que les derniers, j'ai évolué depuis le début. Mais je ne vais pas les changer, pas juste parce que je n'ai plus les textes (je me félicite XD), mais aussi parce que je veux montrer comment j'ai démarrer et comment cela s'est terminé.

Bref, encore un grand MERCI à tous !

A la prochaine, sur une autre histoire normalement.


End file.
